The Entanglement of Love
by WriterMuffin
Summary: Summary: Sam, along with Spinelli is arrested because of Nikolas. Will Nikolas get what's coming to him? Is this the roadblock that forces Jake to abandon his searches? Will he ever find out who he really is? And if he does, how will Sam and Patrick deal with the fall out? Samtrick and JaSam. (Patrick is not leaving in this story and an alternate version to JaSam reveal).
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sam, along with Spinelli is arrested because of Nikolas. Will Nikolas get what's coming to him? Is this the roadblock that forces Jake to abandon his searches? Will he ever find out who he really is? And if he does, how will Sam and Patrick deal with the fall out? Samtrick and JaSam. (Patrick is not leaving in this story).

I'm writing this story because I'm truly upset that Jason Thompson is leaving and wanted to provide an alternate version to the JaSam reveal. I wish Jason all the best with his future endeavors.  
Reviews are always extremely welcome as they keep me motivated to continue writing. I'm genuinely excited about writing this story and can't wait to update future chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Commissioner, hi, what can I do for you?" Sam asked when she opened the door. Jordan, along with two other officers walked into the room.

"Samantha Morgan and Damien Spinelli, you are under arrest," Jordan explained. Spinelli rushed to remove any possible damming evidence from his laptop and Sam stood at the door still shocked as one of the officers walked around her and took out his handcuffs. Sam willingly put her arms around her back and allowed for the officer to cuff her, not wanting anymore misunderstandings. Spinelli finished his rush to secure his files and stood up as the officer proceeded to cuff him as well.

"What exactly are we being arrested for?" Sam finally asked.

Jordan retrieved a piece of paper from her bag and unfolded it.

"Samantha Morgan, you are under arrest for trespassing, larceny, and aiding and abetting Damien Spinelli in a computer crime," Jordan read, "Dan, read both of the suspects their rights please."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during the interrogation. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you. You can invoke your right to be silent before or during an interrogation, and if you do so, the interrogation must stop. You can invoke your right to have an attorney present, and until your attorney is present, the interrogation must stop," Dan, the arresting officer, robotically stated and Sam was practically mouthing along with him after the amount of times she's heard the script in the past.

Sam instantly knew that Nikolas had called the cops on her but how? He didn't have any evidence and Jake assured her earlier that Nikolas couldn't possibly file any charges because he would press charges right back. She also wondered how Spinelli was caught. Wasn't he the Ace of Cyberspace, the Assassin of the Internet?

"Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?" Jordan asked, "We need a verbal answer." Both replied with a reluctant yes.

"Alright then, let's go. Oh and…" Jordan walked over to the desk, "we have a warrant to cease your laptop, Spinelli."

Spinelli nodded and looked over towards Sam, who had by now, been repeatedly rolling her eyes. The officers pushed Sam and Spinelli through the door and placed them into separate cop cars.

10 minutes later they arrived at the police station. Sam was somewhat grateful to get out of the car. Sitting in the moving vehicle with her hands locked behind her wasn't a very comfortable experience.

Sam was led into the building first and straightaway spotted the man himself, Nikolas.

"You bastard! How dare you file charges against me!" Sam fought and rushed out of the officer's hands and towards Nikolas. The officer ran after her and held her back.

"Now now Sam. Calm down, you don't want to add resisting arrest to your list of charges." Nikolas calmly replied. A part of himself felt disturbed. She was, after all, his cousin but then he quickly remembered his motives.

"How could you do this?!" Sam continued to yell. She was beyond annoyed with her "cousin".

"I had to find a way to stop you. Apparently just asking you wasn't enough. I don't want to go to these lengths but unfortunately it's necessary."

"You can go and rot in hell! I'm going to have Jake press charges on you for running an illegal DNA test on you!"

Jordan stepped into the precinct and witnessed the situation occurring.

"Dan, bring Ms. Morgan into interrogation 1. Get her away from Mr. Cassadine," she ordered.

Dan struggled to gain control of Sam but eventually was able to push her into the interrogation room. The officer was surprised because for such a petite lady, she sure had a lot of might and strength, even for a guy that lifted weights every day. Once in the room Sam calmed down enough and Dan removed the cuffs and locked her to the table. Sam, again in shock, looked up at Dan, feeling as if this was unnecessary. Dan, noticing her distaste, apologized.

"I'm sorry, it's commissioner's orders. Anyone with a prior record is to be secured to the table," he explained as he stepped out of the room.

Finally, she was left to her own thoughts. Patrick wasn't going to be happy about this at all. At the hospital she hadn't really told him what led to her spraining her ankle but now that she was arrested she was left with no choice but to explain herself. She looked down towards her beautiful engagement ring; the last thing she wanted is for her fiancé to be mad at her or for him to be jealous of her friendship with Jake. JAKE! If she's been arrested then he must have been arrested as well! Nikolas wouldn't discriminate between the two of them. But she hadn't seen Jake anywhere in the precinct, unless he was put into a separate interrogation room, or he had already been booked and was in a jail cell down in the basement.

Moments later Jordan walked in with a file underneath her arm. She was dressed to the tee with a black pencil skirt, a navy blue blouse and heals that accentuated her gorgeous legs. The look gave her so much confidence and exuberated power.

"I'll ask first before we waste any time," Jordan said as she sat down.

"Ask what?"

"Should I even interrogate you or are you going to exercise your right and not talk?"

"I want to have my phone call," Sam replied. She had a lot of respect for Jordan and felt like on any other day she would get along quite nicely with her but today was not the day. She didn't have an ounce of patience left.

"Fair enough. I'll have Dan escort you down to the phone booth," Jordan stood up and pushed in her chair.

"Wait, I have one question," Sam stopped Jordan, "was Jake arrested as well?"

"No he wasn't. Is there a reason why he should be?"

"No, not at all. I was… I don't know why I asked."

"Sam, this is not a place you belong. I know the only reason why you're in here is because of your cousin, Nikolas. I understand that you feel like you're doing the right thing; you're trying to find out who Jake really is, but unfortunately the law doesn't distinguish between motives. I want to help you because you shouldn't be here. There are murderers and drug dealers that are out there that I would much rather be spending my time fighting. With the list of charges, you could be spending the next 10 years of your life in prison. 10 years separated from your son, Danny. If there is something you have to tell me that could possibly get you out of here or close this case, then please tell me," Jordan said sympathetically. She was genuine; it wasn't a strategy to have Sam talk.

"I want my phone call."


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter has arrived! Thank you all for reviews, greatly appreciate them!

The next chapter will most likely take longer to update as I am a busy college student.

Please enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sam, I have no problems with you being a P.I. It's a legitimate job that you enjoy doing and keeps a roof over your head. The problem comes along when you make the legitimate job not so legitimate anymore!"

"Mom, I don't want a lecture right now. I know what I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat," Sam sighed rubbing her forehead with her one free hand.

"Mind telling me what the thing was that you did because all I'm getting right now is that you were arrested for breaking in and stealing and helping Spinelli break into the hospital computer main frame. I went off on a limb and assumed this was because of some P.I. case. You haven't denied it so my assumptions are correct. Sam, what the hell is going on?!" Alexis asked becoming increasingly annoyed. She already had so many cases to deal with and she was really hoping that Sam wouldn't become the next file on her desk.

"What evidence is there?" Sam asked calmly.

"Are you telling me you did this?!"

"What does Jordan have on me, Mom?! I'm sorry, I know I screwed up okay! I hate this just as much as you do. You have to help me here though, what evidence is there right now?" Sam wanted for her mother to get on the same page as her; to work with her instead of being an over obsessed mother yelling at her.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you…" Alexis finally agreed and decided to take a seat across from Sam, "but first, I need you to answer this. Are you guilty?"

Sam looked down trying to escape Alexis's intense stare.

"Yes. It was Nikolas."

"What do you mean it was Nikolas?"

"I broke into his house to try and collect evidence from him." Sam didn't want to bring Jake in on this. For whatever reason, Nikolas decided not to bring him down for this along with her and she wanted to keep it that way.

"What evidence?!"

"Jake came to me last week asking about his identity. We agreed that we should start by looking at Nikolas since he had such a connection with Hayden who supposedly knew who Jake was but now has amnesia."

"Something tells me you think she's lying about the whole memory loss thing," Alexis assumed, sensing a scratch in Sam's thinking.

"I don't trust her, Mom. She came to this town as a fraud trying to get money and pretending to be Jake's wife. As much as I hate to admit it, I was once a con and I know how to manipulate and I think that is exactly what she is doing right now. The thing that I don't know is who she is trying to manipulate."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know whether she is trying to manipulate us, Jake and I, or if she's conning Nikolas."

"This just keeps getting worse. Do you know how you got caught?" Alexis asked trying to bring the subject back around to Sam's arrest.

"I have no idea Mom! That's why I need to know what evidence he has on me," Sam replied back. This was all becoming too frustrating to Sam and although she knew that her mother didn't do anything wrong, she couldn't help but lash out a little.

"I love Nikolas but I swear I'm going to wring his neck."

Alexis sighed and got up to leave. She opened the door but then suddenly had a change of heart and walked back towards Sam.

"Sam, look at me," she said crouching down to Sam's level. However, Sam just looked away. She couldn't face the shame.

"Look at me, Sam. Come on," Alexis softly touched her daughter's cheek. "I know you're hurting honey. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know if it's because you still miss Jason. That you're just trying to convince yourself that you're happy with Patrick so you can stop thinking about the life you used to have. Or if there is something else going on. I'll help you get out of here but I know that you'll still be in pain. And I can't do anything about that unless you let me, so honey, I'm begging you. Let me in please. We've gotten so far as mother and daughter and I think you should trust me enough with telling me how you are feeling. I'll always be by your side."

Sam's eyes began to water. If only she knew…

"Can we please just work on getting me out of here," Sam asked.

"Yes, of course," Alexis said standing up, "I'll see what evidence there is and then we'll talk again."

* * *

"Jordan! On what grounds was my dau… my client arrested," Alexis called out as soon as shut the interrogation room door.

"Mr. Cassadine filed a report yesterday about a broken gargoyle at his mansion, missing computer files and picked locks around the house. Our officers investigated and examined the footage to find your client, Ms. Morgan, breaking into the house with an unidentifiable partner," Jordan explained in an official and authoritative manner.

"What do you mean par…" Alexis stopped herself before incriminating her daughter any further. Besides, she could already guess who her partner was: Jake. It was a miracle that PCPD hadn't already suspected Jake and brought him in for questioning but then again, the PCPD isn't the most competent police force in the state.

"So you mean to tell me that there is corroborating footage of my client allegedly breaking and entering the Cassadine residency, however, the PCPD cannot identify the alleged partner? How can you be certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt that my client was at the scene of the crime?" Alexis argued. Jordan sighed and muttered to herself. There was so much more important things she could be dealing with besides this.

"Ms. Davis, I assure you, on behalf of the PCPD, we have checked over the footage multiple times and used state of the art facial recognition to identify Ms. Morgan as the culprit of the crime. We were able to distinguish a partner that was working alongside your client however, due to the angle of the security camera, not enough of the partner in crime was visible to make a definite identification. I'm sorry, Ms. Davis, but it doesn't look good for your client." Jordan sympathized. "Now, if you excuse, I have to address some pressing matters."

Jordan began to walk away but not before Alexis grabbed her, preventing her from taking another step forward.

"I'm her lawyer, I have the right to review any incriminating evidence against my daughter," Alexis slipped and Jordan picked up on it. She pulled Alexis's hand off of her arm and led the lawyer to a more private area of the precinct.

"I'll have one of the officers give you a chance to go over the evidence once it's done being processed. I want to speak on more unofficial terms right now though. Ms. Davis, are you sure you want to be defending your daughter?" Jordan asked. "You slipped just now and there's a high probability that you will slip again in court."

"I have defended my daughter before and I can do it again," Alexis sternly replied.

"I know you can but is it the best option? You're too involved in this. Nikolas, you're nephew, just had charges filed against your daughter. That's the very definition of conflict of interest. I think what Sam needs must right now is support. Diane is more than capable to represent your daughter," Jordan pointed out. She admired the Davis girls so much and she wanted nothing more to have Sam out of the interrogation system, free. Jordan knew that Diane had more leverage with the courts and it was just a matter of trying to convince Alexis the truth of that matter.

"I want my daughter out of here and I will _both_ represent and support her. For the life of me, I can't understand why you think this matter is so pressing and that you feel as if this case is already going to trials," Alexis shot back and walked away from Jordan and away from the conversation.

Jordan held her head down and could only feel sympathy for Sam. Her mother, her lawyer, was in denial and it could cost Sam dearly.

* * *

An officer opened the door and Sam's head immediately shot up from the table.

"Patrick," Sam uttered as he came through the door. "I can explain."

He had clearly just rushed over from the hospital as he was still dressed in scrubs and didn't take the effort in removing his white lab coat.

"I sure hope you can. My god Sam! When you were in the hospital for a sprained ankle I didn't think that your actions would have led you here! Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Patrick yelled. Sam let her head hang low. She deserved this and knew this was coming but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I… I didn't want to make you liable for my actions," Sam hesitantly and quietly whispered.

"Is that it? Really? You didn't want me to testify against in the case that you would get caught?! Sam, what about trust? I thought we could tell each other anything?" Patrick was continuously outraged.

"I understand you're upset and I want to make this right," Sam wasn't sure how to respond. All she could do was just continue staring down at the cold dark table.

"It's too late to make this right Sam! You're locked to a table! You said you would stop, that you would be more careful. Instead, I get a call from the nurses' desk saying that you were arrested."

"Stop Patrick," Sam quietly insisted, "you're making me sound like a child. Like you're somehow responsible for me."

"Sam…" Patrick tempered down and sat down, "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to feel like a child and apologize for that. It's just… I'm still in shock. I care about you and now that we're engaged we have to be in this together. Sometimes, though, I feel like you're holding back from me and I don't know how I can support you if keep things from me."

"I promise, I don't mean to withhold anything from you. I do it for your protection. We are engaged and we are going to get married. The last thing that I want is this. I let my frustration and anger against Nikolas get the better of me and now I'm stuck here. I'm sorry. You're upset and justifiably angry at me." Sam apologized. Patrick slowly stood up and walked over to Sam's side of the table. He crouched beside her and guided her eyes towards' him.

"I'm mad…I'm disappointed that this happened. But that doesn't mean that I won't be here, that I won't be by your side. You have to promise me something though…"

"I'll try not to get caught again next time Patrick, I promise. But I have to do my job and if the implies breaking the law then I will," Sam interrupted. Patrick closed his eyes at mild disgust but not towards Sam.

"You have to think of the kids Sam. What kind of example are you setting for Danny and Emma? I don't want them to see their mother going to jail."

Sam couldn't hold it back any longer. The fact that her fiancé had just motioned that his daughter considered herself her mother. And the fact that she could quite possibly not see them for years to come if the events fell in that specific order. Tears cascaded down the façade of her cheeks, down to her lips and Patrick was quick to wipe them away.

"I promise I'll be there for you Sam. If that means going after Nikolas, then I will. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Really appreciate it!**

 **Can we just talk for a moment about this week's GH! Amazing acting by everyone involved, especially KeMo. Thank you to the new writers!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Sam asked vigorously and violently.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

"You mean how you got me arrested?!" Sam yelled while bringing up her locked arm to prove and demonstrate her predicament.

Nikolas nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Sam, I don't mean to this far…"

"The hell you do!" Sam interrupted.

"This can all end if you give up on the search for Jake's identity and stop going after me for grabbing ELQ," Nikolas explained but Sam wasn't having any of it.

"Just the fact that you just told me to stop looking for Jake's identity tells me that you already know and don't want anyone to find out," Sam pointed out. Nikolas bit his tongue.

"I don't even understand why you are still looking. Jake told me the other day that he would stop looking as felt as if there wasn't a point anymore. He felt like he would never be able to find his true identity and that he should just be happy with his life now and forget about the past," Nikolas said.

"Why didn't you have Jake arrested? You already know we were both there, Jake confirmed it the other night. So why spare him and not me, your own cousin," Sam asked.

"I'd be more than willing to have him arrested as well if that's what you want," Nikolas offered. He had on his evil grin and his eyes gave off a distasteful stare. Sam glared at him; how dare he be so manipulative.

"Why only me, Nikolas? Do you want me to be separated from my family that much? Do you want Emma to lose another mother figure; do you want Danny to not grow up with any of his biological parents?" Sam asked silently but still effective and a type of hiss in her voice.

"Jake is about to get married to Elizabeth, I don't want to ruin Elizabeth's wedding," he answered.

"Oh! So it's ok to ruin mine!" Sam yelled.

"Last I checked you're weren't engaged…" Nikolas then looked down and spotted the engagement ring, "I stand corrected."

"Does Elizabeth mean more to you than me?" Sam asked and Nikolas stayed silent.

"Is it because you once loved her and you never stopped? Is it because you feel bad for breaking up her marriage with Lucky and you think this will make up for it? Or is it because Jake and Elizabeth have three kids while Patrick and I only have two?"

Sam finally felt as if she struck a nerve in Nikolas. His head finally hung in front of her and she could only hope that she was able to get through to him.

"Believe it or not Sam, I care about you. I did this because I believe it's going to help you. You been flying off the rails lately and you can't just go around breaking into people's houses all the time, because let's be honest, this isn't the first time you've broken into my home," Nikolas said and he stood to prepare to leave.

"You think that I'm the one 'flying off the rails'! You are the one that stole ELQ from Michael! You are the one that is keeping Jake from his own life! He could have a wife! He could have children!" Sam screamed as Nikolas walked out of the room.

Alexis, whom had just been standing outside talking to Jordan, witnessed the final statement from Sam and Nikolas walking out of the interrogation room.

"What the heck is going on?!" Alexis yelled at Nikolas. "There has been a lot of screaming and yelling lately," Nikolas thought. He walked past his aunt without a single word or a single glance towards her direction.

Alexis couldn't believe how her dysfunctional her family had gotten. Had she been living under a rock these past few months? Was there something that she could have done to stop this downward spiraling?

"Sam, what's going on?" Alexis walked into the room and there was her daughter nearly in tears.

"Nothing, did you find out anything?" Sam replied trying to hold her own and keep her façade standing in front of her mother. Alexis looked sympathetically to Sam and wished she knew what was going on in Sam's head. Why was she in so much pain and why was she keeping it from everyone? She set her briefcase softly onto the table and took a seat. Her hands reached out for Sam's. In response, Sam bit her lip and bid to hold back her tears.

"Sam…" Alexis tried again.

"Mom, please…" Sam softly interrupted.

"No, don't 'please me' Sam. I don't want you bottling up your pain only to have it implode at a later date and throw away your whole life that you've worked so hard to build up over the last few years," she occupied a stronger and more authoritative strategy but still inhabiting a gently and motherly demeanor and atmosphere. "Sam look at me…I have said this before and I'll say it again, there is something going on and you're in a lot of pain. God knows if this is something recent or if its snowball that's been rolling down a mountain, building and gaining in size. I know we haven't always been this close and a lot of that is my fault, but I also know that we have gotten to this point, where our relationship is at a halt, although at a good halt, but won't progress if you don't communicate or talk to me."

"I still miss him…No matter how much I try," Sam started. Slowly the walls came down and Sam felt something that she hated feeling, vulnerability, but it somehow felt right in front of her mother. Alexis sensed an opening, finally and grabbed the opportunity. She walked around the table to hold her daughter, to push her head into her own chest and rub up and down her back.

"And I feel so guilty…everyday. Patrick loves me with no reservations and I want to give him the same. He tells me it's ok that I still love Jason; that I can talk to him whenever I need to, discuss my feelings and my contentions of my past and current relationship. But I never take him up on his offer because it's not fair to him. What if he finds out that while he's been loving me so unconditionally, I've been having so many reservations? And now I'm engaged, and I thought…I thought I was ready, that I could finally leave Jason behind. I'm scared that I can't. I lie awake at night and am terrified that one day this so called life will all crumble because I was never able to lose my love for Jason and that I lied about it constantly," Sam babbled on through her tears.

"I don't think you should feel guilty," Alexis broke the hug and held onto her daughter's face. She wiped away the water droplets that were flowing down her cheeks onto the table below. "Jason was your husband, you have every right to still love and to miss him to the day you die but Sam…I don't think you're afraid to give all your love to Patrick because you don't think it will ever be the same," Alexis was hesitant that she may be overstepping but it had to be said. "You are stuck on the idea of the perfect love because that's what you always think of when you think of Jason. The times when you were hurt so badly that you lash out at anyone, the times when you felt so alone you thought no one cared about, all those times that Jason wasn't there for you; those are the moments that you don't want to remember."

"I know how much Jason hurt but it's the fact that we came out on the other side stronger than ever that proves how strong our love is…was," Sam interrupted.

"Well, if you know the extent of your pain from Jason, then are you afraid that if you fall as deeply in love with Patrick that you'll have the same pain? That Patrick will hurt you the same way Jason once did?" Alexis asked. Sam wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't even sure if she had an answer for herself much less her mother.

"I don't know…" she finally responded.

"I think that's something you're going to have to think about because, honey, Jason is never coming back and you can't keep holding yourself back to happiness. You deserve Patrick, there is no doubt about that, and you deserve to be happy. Don't let anything to stop you," Alexis gave in her final word before she changed the subject to something more pressing. "Do you want to talk about Nikolas and what happened now?"

"Yes, definitely," Sam immediately responded, glad for the change in discussion, not that it was any more positive.

"Nikolas had security cameras installed around the mansion," Alexis revealed and in response, Sam gave out a great deep sigh.

"Of course he did…so now what?" Sam asked although she felt as if she already knew the answer. There was no way of arguing against the charge now that there was clear proof. Even if her mother had a hold on the judge it wouldn't matter because the press would get a hold of the story. The public would be outraged and cry corruption which would be the end of not only her career but also taint the reputation of her mother and the judge's careers.

"Now, you have to tell me about Jake's involvement."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Jordan mentioned another figure in the footage but that the investigative team was unable to identify the suspect and with my prior knowledge of your motive, I can only assume that your partner in crime is Jake," Alexis explained.

"Will he be arrested?"

"That was Sam," Alexis thought to herself. "More worried about someone else's possible future instead her very emanate and possible demeaned future."

"Not unless you say something which you shouldn't if you care about your own case. If charged, he can and will have to testify against you and you'll have to testify against him which I doubt is something you would like to do. I can only assume that Nikolas already knows Jake's involvement and that's what you two were arguing about before I came in."

"Yes, that's what we were arguing with and you think this is going to trial?" Sam asked worried.

"Honey, there is video footage, we can't deny that evidence. Diane thinks that she can get the computer crime charge dropped because of a blackmail with a particular judge but unfortunately the other two charges still stand," Alexis revealed. Sam sighed again…this wasn't going very well.

"Alright, so the next thing is the bail hearing. What is the likely hood that I'll get bail?"

"I have a pretty good professional relationship with DA right now. I spoke to him several weeks ago and we seemed to agree on a lot of the same points about the criminals in this town and what we need to do to lower the crime level. I'm hoping that that level of understanding will help you to get out of here."

Sam had her reservations as she had heard rumors about the new DA and knew for herself how bad her record looks to anyone, even though she hadn't been arrested for many years.

"Ok and then after that we have the trail. Considering the evidence is pretty strong against me I'm going to assume I'll be convicted…"

"Stop, Sam! I will get you out of this. I've done it before and I'll do it again," Alexis interrupted.

"Mom, please…I'm not underestimating your skill as a lawyer, I'm just trying to be realistic here. If I'm convicted, how long will I be behind bars?" Sam kept a straight face through the question. No use in getting choked up if this could be her reality. Meanwhile, Alexis was attempting to do the same but without any success.

"Sam…"

"Mom, just answer me please. I need to know what I'm looking at," Sam pleaded. Alexis swallowed and began explaining.

"Third-degree burglary is a class D felony…"

"Wait, I thought I was being charged with larceny and trespassing?"

"It's complicated because larceny is simply theft and burglary is breaking into a structure with the intent of committing a crime, which in this case is theft. It combines larceny and trespassing into a single charge," Alexis pointed out.

"And what is the sentencing for burglary?"

"It… it can be anywhere between 1 to 7 years in prison," Alexis replied softly and hesitantly. Sam sat there shocked and uncertain what to think. 7 years.

"I can't be away from Danny for 7 years, mom, I can't!" Sam slowly began breaking down but soon realized her reaction. Alexis leaned over to give another hug but Sam refused.

"We have to do something because there is no way I can be convicted…Nikolas can't win," Sam said very matter of fact. She wiped away the tears and felt that any thread of self-pity would be futile at this point in time.

"Of course, I'll talk to Nikolas right after I'm done here. I'll make sure he drops the charges even if that means trying to find a reason to have him arrested for stealing ELQ. Sam, I promise you, I won't let them bring you to prison," Alexis joined in the fight.

"Alright, we can't waste any time then… you need to go to Nikolas right now and talk to him. Maybe he'll drop the charges before the bail hearing which is when exactly?"

"It's going to have to be tomorrow morning, the judge already went home for the day. I'm sorry, you're going to have to spend the night here," her mom replied sympathetically.

"Of course I do," Sam sighed, "Its fine, and it'll give me some time to think about some things."

Alexis stood up and gathered her things. She gave one last kiss to Sam on her forehead and waved goodbye before leaving the interrogation room.

"Nikolas, I'm coming for you. The hell you can keep my daughter away from her grandson."

* * *

Next chapter: Jake gets wind of what has happened and goes to visit Sam. Sam and Spinelli talk and Alexis confronts Nikolas. Sam finally gets her bail hearing.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thank you for the absolutely amazing outpouring of support for this fanfiction. It has completely renewed my spirit in writing because, as was evident, I took a rather long break from fanfiction.**

 **I absolutely loved writing this chapter for some reason and although it is very long (I had a lot of point that I wanted to be written in this particular chapter) I hope you all still enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Sam sat alone, waiting. Waiting for the next person to come through the door. Whether it be her mother with some news, good or bad, Nikolas, to taunt her again, or Patrick to yell at her stupidity but then making it up by a kiss and telling her how much he loves her. She wondered if her father would stop by or if he even knew she was in here. Alexis must have told him, right? Or was she too busy helping her that she failed to tell him. Was a detective going to walk in and interrogate her? What was there to interrogate though? They already had all the evidence to prove her guilty. Guilty. That was what she was. She had no idea how her mother could possibly get her out of this.

Her mother.

How many times has she gotten her out of a sticky situation? Every time she had been faced with prison time she was right by her side. Even when she hadn't known Alexis was her mother; she defended her when she was charged with killing her step-mother.

"Hi,"

"Jake!"

He walked in and sat down immediately.

"What the hell happened?" Jake asked furious.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked shocked. He was probably one of the last people on her list that would come through the door.

"Your mom called me. She told me that I already know what this is about," Jake explained, "needless to say Elizabeth isn't too happy I'm here." Sam was a little shocked that her mother had called Jake to say the least. Why would she call him?

"I'm sorry, you don't have to be here right now. There's nothing you can do for me anyway," Sam replied.

"If this is about what I think this is about then I have plenty of reasons to be here with you," Jake answered back become more angry at the sight of Sam locked to a piece of furniture knowing that she had two kids to be taking care of instead.

"Nikolas had me arrested for burglary," Sam revealed. Jake slammed the table in response.

"Dammit!"

"Jake, you need to calm down," Sam attempted but there was little she could do.

"What proof does he have? I spoke to him a couple days ago and he said, or I thought he said that he didn't have anything on us?!"

"Except for security footage…"

"Son of a bitch!" Jake stood up and slammed that table again.

"Please, calm down. The cops are going to come in here and send you home." Sam attempted again and this time Jake adhered to her advice.

"Why aren't I in here huh? If there is footage of you in the mansion then there should be footage of me as well. We were never separated while we were there!"

"Because they weren't able to identify 'my partner in crime' and I would like for it to stay that way," Sam explained hoping that Jake would listen. There was no use in having him in this mess as well. At least he could still look for his identity in time for the wedding.

"What do you mean they weren't able to identify me?"

"If you ask me, Nikolas hired someone to blur your face out so he could only implicate me," Sam hypothesized.

"Why would he do that? Where is the sense in that? If he is trying to send us a message to not go after him anymore than why not have both of us arrested? This just makes me want to search even harder because now I know for a fact that he is hiding something."

"I think partly because of Elizabeth…she would be very upset with him if he had you arrested as well. Considering Elizabeth is Nikolas's only friend right now, I think she means a lot to him right now. And there's the other part where he can technically black mail you."

It was slowly sinking in for Jake that Sam was very right. Now Nikolas had power over the both of them. And Elizabeth. What was his obsession and why is Elizabeth still siding with him?

"What is the history between Nikolas and Elizabeth?" Jake asked partly to figure out their connection but also in concerns about his own future. Is it possible that Nikolas and Elizabeth get so close that Elizabeth eventually dumps him?

"It's long and complicated but I can tell you this much: they used to be in love but they were never really together. I don't think Nikolas has ever given up trying, though, and that's why he's been maintaining all connections and bridges to Elizabeth in the hopes that one day they'll be together," Sam said and Jake sighed in response. Sam immediately felt apologetic. Here Jake was, about to marry Elizabeth, and she's talking about potential threats to the relationship. "Jake I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I don't think that will ever get back together…honestly, I think Elizabeth is to in love with you to go back to Nikolas." Sam tried to make up for her previous blunder but felt as if it didn't quite do the trick.

"It's alright, right now I just see a normal friendship between them. If it escalates then I'll start asking questions. So what now? What's the plan for getting you out of here?" Jake asked in the anticipations of being able to help.

"I think at this point it's having a sympathetic judge that won't make my sentence to harsh," Sam sadly admitted. It was even tougher to say out loud than in here head. It made the reality much more real, if that was possible.

"You're not going to prison alright. That's the…look at me Sam…that's the absolute last thing that's going to happen to you. I'll send myself to prison before I let them take you," Jake replied passionately and intensely. Sam's eyes watered once again and she held the tears from escaping. Those were the words that Jason would say. He had always sacrificed himself for her.

"Tell me how I can help?" Jake asked softly.

"I don't know. I haven't had enough time to think any of this through. I haven't been able to digest any of this yet. I know my Mom is going to have a talk with Nikolas. She's going to see if she can have Nikolas think about this one more time and have the charges dropped," Sam answered.

"What if I go and teach him a lesson…" Jake stood and put his hand on the doorknob but wasn't able to open due to Sam's cry of insistence.

"Jake stop!" she cried. "Nikolas can have you just as easily arrested and then you'll be no good to anyone." Jake agreed and sat down one more time.

"I have to do something. I'm the reason you're in here. Please tell me there is something I can do."

* * *

"Alfred, I need to speak to Nikolas. NOW!" Alexis yelled while knocking on the door violently and persistently. Eventually, after several minutes, the door open.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis but Nikolas is on a conference call with his business managers and isn't available to talk at this time," Alfred explained as he stood in front of the door.

"He'll have to make time then," Alexis replied and walked passed the butler. "Where is he?"

"Ms. Davis, I don't have to privilege to relay that info…"

"You listen to me, Alfred!" Alexis pushed him against the wall. "You seem to forget that you are just as much on Nikolas's pay roll as you are on mine! Now, you're going to show me where he is or god help me I'll rip through every single room until I do!"

"Its fine Alfred, I'm here…you can go, thank you," Nikolas said as he entered the hallway. Alexis let go of him and Alfred scurried away quickly. "You want to tell me why you were assaulting my butler?" questioned Nikolas as he stuffed he hands into his pocket and stood at his stance.

"First you explain to me WHY THE HELL you had my daughter arrested?!" Alexis screamed out. Beyond furious was a large understatement.

"I can see that you're upset…"

"Don't even start with me nephew! Do you have any damn morals anymore? Or are you just one big selfish jerk?! What happened to family huh? The family you used to hold in such high regards. Are you that mad at the world?" Alexis ripped into him.

"I'm sorry if I don't like having intruders in my home. I want to keep Spencer safe…"

"Because Sam is such a big danger to him huh! My god Nikolas! Don't you dare be flip with me! Have you gotten your head checked recently because I think you're tumor is back! What could someone have possibly have done to make you this evil?"

"I can assure you that I haven't 'gone mad' Natasha. As I said earlier, you need to get a grip on your daughter and tell her that this behavior is not acceptable. She has a son and soon she will have a step-daughter…"

"Not if you have anything to say about it," Alexis interjected.

"I'm more than willing to drop the charges if I know for sure that Sam is going to stop breaking into my home and stealing my property."

"And how exactly is she supposed to do that? Write you an apology letter," she replied sarcastically.

"It would be a start," he answered starkly. Alexis ran up to him and back handed him, hard. Nikolas, who was completely blind-sided, stumbled and steadied himself on the door frame. He brought his hand up to lip and then look to see and a trickle of red on his hand.

"How dare you," Alexis said quietly. "You better have the charges dropped or else…"

"Or else what Aunt Alexis?" Nikolas smirked.

"You know damn well what I can do… I can finally sue you for corporate espionage like you were supposed to have been all those months ago," Alexis revealed.

"That's all well and good but there is no evidence," Nikolas replied confidently. Many have attempted but none had succeeded and Nikolas was just treating this as just another empty threat.

"Really, because I can march over to Rosalie's apartment and get her to talk."

"And what is she going to say, huh? It's a he said she said argument, come on Alexis, I thought you were a better lawyer than that."

"Well, I don't know, what do you suppose she would say?"

"Nothing because there is absolutely nothing to say about the subject." Slowly but surely Alexis was getting into his skin. Why couldn't she just leave him alone already? Everyone is against him and yet he never retrieved this much attention as when he was supposedly "good" and "well-mannered". "I righteously obtained ELQ from Michael Quartermaine as I believed that the company would be better off in a more experienced business man's hands. I offered Michael a subsidiary position within the company so that he would be able to learn the trades but he denied the proposal." Nikolas added.

"And what about blackmailing Brook Lynn? I'm sure I can have both Rosalie and Brook Lynn testify against you in the court of law," Alexis said as she displayed her legal weapons.

"Sure, I blackmailed Brook Lynn but for only a minute percentage of shares. That's hardly corporate espionage," Nikolas spoke out loud and Alexis returned with the widest grin on her face.

"Not unless you just admitted it on tape," she said as she revealed the hidden tape recorder in her pocket. She turned the record button off and looked back at Nikolas. "So unless you want to end up in Pentonville, I suggest you drop the charges." Nikolas bit his broken lip as he stared at the tape recorder.

"So now you think you've won huh?"

"Oh, honey, I don't just think; _I know_ I've just won."

* * *

"Hey Sam," Nathan entered through the side door of the investigation room. He looked towards her sympathetically knowing, like everyone one else in the department, that she did not belong here. She looked drained and tired; utterly exhausted. Her eyes were puffy from what Nathan could presume was from crying and he could see some bruises already forming from the handcuffs.

"What time is it?" Sam questioned as she looked at him.

"9:30," Nathan replied as he checked his watch.

"Please don't tell me you're going to interrogate me at this hour," Sam replied.

"There's really no use. I know you're smart enough to talk to us so it would just be a waste of everyone's time. I'm here to get you processed and headed downstairs. They were going to have another officer handle the process but I figured I can spare you some unnecessary humiliation and get you through faster than the general procedure," Nathan replied. He knew that it could certainly take upwards of 4 hours to be fingerprinted and posted into the system and so he wanted to personally handle Sam's case for her wellbeing. He still felt somewhat responsible for all the lies and pain that his sister, Nina, had put her through and he wanted to make up for his hostility towards her when he first entered town. It partly also had to do with his girlfriend's once best relationship with her. Maxie wouldn't have taken it very kindly had he not gone out of the way for Sam.

"Thank you," was all that Sam could think of to say.

"No need to thank me; think of it as a returned favor," Nathan answered and with that he walked over and uncuffed Sam from the table and attached it to her other wrist. He led her to the back of the station to a private area where he quickly obtained her fingerprints and recorded her into the system.

She was thankful for the privacy. There were many times where she had been handled through the long and tedious process with a room full of other criminals, including ones who were high on pot and others going through withdrawal; scratching whatever skin that was still left on their necks and arms. At least it was a nice recollection of how far her life has come but it could all come crashing down. Pentonville doesn't have any special privileges.

Finally Sam was brought downstairs through the long corridors of cells and finally made a right turn to find Spinelli sitting on the cot most likely contemplating his life. Sam wanted to slap herself. How could she have forgotten about Spinelli?

"Spinelli!" she said obtaining his attention. He enthusiastically got up and sped over to the bars. "Goddess, I was beginning to worry."

Nathan, meanwhile, took out the large ring of keys that almost looked cartoonish and opened the cell door across from Spinelli's. Sam turned around to allow for him to take off the handcuffs finally and Sam breathed a small sigh of relief as she rubbed her raw skin. She walked into the pathetic cell and Nathan softly closed the door to minimize the sound. No need to rub it into her face. She thanked Nathan again. He nodded and walked off wishing them both a good night even though it had already become hopeless.

"I assume the mother of the goddess has spoken to you about a speedy and hasty release?" Spinelli spoke.

"Yes, Alexis came by but no, I don't think I'll be getting out of here anytime soon," Sam answered. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She held her head in between her two hands and just breathed finally. "How about you? I'm sorry I should have told my mother to call Diane for you but it completely slipped my mind."

"No worries, goddess, your mother already preformed your wishes and called in Diane to represent me. She transpired to me that she will promptly have the charges for cyber space against McCall… or Morgan and Jackal dropped," Spinelli replied.

"Oh yes that's right, I remember my mom telling me that. I'm sorry, it's been a long day," Sam said as she picked up the scruffy blanket and laid down. "How long have you been down here?"

"Well, as soon as I walked in the noble officers of the law had me processed, and after Diane held me in conversation, I was sent downwards to this pit of doom."

"So you've been down here for quite a while then."

"Precisely. What held back your arrival here?" Spinelli asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. It's nothing against you, I just want a moment to think and try to find clarity in this mess," Sam replied and Spinelli nodded compassionately. He respected Sam's wishes and headed back towards his own cot to lay down.

Sam wrapped herself in the old blanket and stared up at the stale grey ceilings. Never had she imagined to be back here. There were so many times; countless, numerous stints that she had been in a jail cell but it was beyond different now. This time she had a family to consider and this time the threat was so much more patent. The evidence was so much more damning, more damning than ever before and Sam began to wonder if her skills were waning. Had she grown so out of her past lifestyle that she had forgone the depth of discrepancy and stealth? Or had her anger gotten the better of her and clouded her objective sense of investigating?

* * *

"How are you honey?" Alexis asked as Sam walked in with Nathan directly behind her. It was a physical ache for Alexis to see her daughter disheveled in the same clothes she had worn the previous day and with her wrists cuffed in front of her.

"I'm alright, ready to get this over with. At least its good news that the computer charges were dropped and Spinelli got to go home," she replied and Alexis reached over to give her tight hug.

"Sam," a voice came out from behind. Sam turned around, instantaneously recognizing the voice.

"Patrick, I've missed you," Sam replied as she directly placed her head on his chest and Patrick wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you alright. Don't you ever doubt that," Patrick replied as he held Sam's face.

"Thank you," Sam tugged on her fiancé's shirt, "what did I ever do to deserve someone like you."

"It's the other way around and I'd be damned if anyone takes you away from me and my family," Patrick replied.

"Don't worry, honey. I don't think it'll come down to that. I've found my way with Nikolas and I'm sure he's busy getting the charges dropped as we speak," Alexis interrupted. Sam turned around to face her mother. Had she done it?

"How?" was all she asked. Alexis plastered on a voluptuous smile on her face.

"I'm a well-respected lawyer for something sweetie."

Just then an officer of the court walked out of the official courtroom and read out loud from a piece of paper in his hands: "The hearing of Samantha Morgan vs. the State of New York will now be heard."

Nathan headed over and quickly removed the cuffs one more time and team headed into the court room. Much to everyone's dismay, Nikolas was sitting on the offense side of the court with his legs crossed and a witty grin. Sam rolled her eyes in response.

"Hello Alexis. Sam…" he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"You didn't think I'd let you win that easily, huh?"

"You are unbelievable," Patrick chimed in. He placed himself in between Nikolas and Sam to ensure her blood wouldn't begin to boil even though he was sure it already was.

"Come on, Mom. Let's just ignore him. There's no reason to get into it now," Sam responded and Alexis agreed. Patrick took a seat right behind the defendant's table while Sam and Alexis sat down at the desk. Alexis pulled out her legal documents from her briefcase and in walked D.A. Hornsby.

"Hello DA," she greeted, offering a handshake that Paul gratefully returned, "I trust that from our previous conversation that you will make the right decision in this court room today."

"Most certainly," he replied and once again another person stumbled through the doors of the courtroom.

"Dad!" Sam spoke. Julian sped over and held onto Sam as she was his prized daughter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner."

"Are you kidding me? I'm just happy that you're here right now," Sam responded. It gave Sam more of a realization of exactly how large her support system was. These were the people she could always fall back on without ever having to feel judged or persuaded otherwise.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Nyman is presiding," was announced. All took their respective positions and in walked in a larger and older gentleman with the classic black robe. He sat down in his luxurious chair and spoke: "Thank you, you may all be seated."

"Ms. Morgan, you are currently being charged with burglary in the third degree. Who is representing the defense and who is representing the State?" he spoke.

"DA Hornsby for the prosecution."

"And Ms. Davis for the defense."

"Thank you and is there a request for bond?"

"Yes, your honor, my client and I request bail be set," Alexis replied.

"The State has no objections your honor," Paul replied and Alexis turned and produced a quick smile.

"I have my concerns however for bail," the Judge replied and Sam felt as if she knew this was already going to happen, "it states here in Ms. Morgan's file that this is not her first offense, in fact this is one of many crimes and she has been a known flight risk in the past. Even escaping custody several times. What makes the State so sure that Ms. Morgan won't run again?"

"Your honor, I would just like to explain that those crimes were committed an eon ago and Ms. Morgan has done everything to prove herself as a righteous citizen in today's society. She is the owner of a successful P.I. business firm that has assisted the PCPD in numerous amounts of otherwise unsolved or cold cases. Ms. Morgan also has one child of her own currently and is engaged to a highly respectable neurosurgeon at General Hospital who is sitting in this courtroom as we speak. It would be irresponsible to take Ms. Morgan away from her child and that of her fiancé's," the DA argued. Alexis didn't even have to be at the hearing as the DA was doing such a perfect job arguing for her.

"That may all be well and true but if Ms. Morgan is such a responsible member of society then explain to me why she is currently in this courtroom?" the Judge questioned.

"Excuse me your honor, but the full facts of the case haven't yet been displayed or argued and thus it is discriminatory to judge the approval of bail on a case that hasn't been tried at this present time," Alexis responded. "My client has been an outstanding citizen with no record for the past 8 years and only escaped custody back in 2006 because she was falsely accused which was proven in the court of law. I'd be more than willing to have a detective of the PCPD testify on behalf of my client."

"That won't be necessary Ms. Davis. Consider this a gift, Ms. Morgan for I am granting you bail. It just so happens that it is my grand daughter's birthday today," Sam's face lit up.

"Bail will be set at $200,000. Court is adjourned."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews again! I'll try to respond to most of them over the weekend.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the previous ones because it's more of a set up for next chapter (you'll see).**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"Kids! Mommy's home," Patrick yelled as the couple walked through the door. Two very energetic kids ran out of their rooms and jumped onto Sam.

"Mommy!" Danny yelled out. Sam smiled and Patrick attempted to remove him after several minutes but his iron grip was too strong. Instead, Sam headed over to the couch with her son wrapped around her leg. She picked him up and had him sit on her lap where he still clanged onto his mother's neck.

"Hey Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked. "You spend nights without me all the time when you go to grandma's house."

Emma jumped on the couch to sit next to Sam and rubbed Danny's back.

"He told me he had a bad dream last night," Emma answered for him. Sam nodded and looked down towards Danny.

"Is that true buddy? Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" Sam asked hoping for an answer but instead he buried his head in the crevice of her neck. Sam was rather alarmed by this reaction. He had never necessarily suffered from nightmares and when he did, once he woke up he forgot all about or shook it off. Patrick was also unsettled noting that Danny was usually never scared of anything.

"He said that it was a dream of you leaving him. That he would never be able to see you again," Emma answered again. A massive pit formed in Sam's stomach. How she wished she could just tell him that that would never happen, that she will always be there for him. But she couldn't because even though she made bail, doesn't mean that she still couldn't face 7 years in Pentonville. Sam remained speechless and Patrick noticed the hesitation.

"Danny, your Mommy isn't going anywhere, alright? It was just a bad dream, and look, mommy is here right now," Patrick eventually interjected. "Why don't you come over here and show me some of these new cars that I see here." He hinted at the toy car that had somehow been managed to be cut in half and another missing two wheels. Danny listened and finally jumped off of Sam with a big smile plastered on his adorable face.

"Where were you Sam?" Emma asked.

"One of my friends was very sick last night and I wanted to stay at her house to take care of her," Sam lied. Sam and Patrick agreed before arriving at the house that it wasn't necessary for the children to know the details unless absolutely obligatory. Patrick still held up hope that this would all soon disappear and everything would go back to normal but Sam didn't feel the same. Yet she wanted to believe in her mother's legal abilities, she also didn't want to allow herself to believe in false hope just to be devastated in the end.

"Is she feeling better now?"

"Yes, she was feeling a lot better this morning."

"Are you sure you won't get sick? When someone at school gets sick, everyone else also gets sick?"

"Don't worry, I won't get sick honey," Sam laughed. When did she get so lucky to be the mother figure of the sweetest little girl?

In the meantime, Patrick looked over Danny as the cars flew off the coffee table. Their own little happy family.

* * *

"Dante!" Alexis caught his attention as she walked into the precinct.

"Alexis, what can I do for you? Is there something wrong with Sam's case?" he asked turning around trying to swallow the donut he had just stuffed into his mouth.

"No there isn't but I need you to arrest Nikolas Cassadine. I have evidence of him committing corporate espionage."

"Alright, what kind of evidence?" Dante responded. There have been a lot of families turning their backs on each other lately, Dante thought to himself. "And are you sure you want to pursue Nikolas, some have tried in the past without any success."

"Yes I am absolutely sure. If he's going to continue pressing charges on my daughter then I have no choice but to retaliate. I was able to obtain his confession on tape," Alexis answered handing over the tape recorder to Dante. Dante hit the play button and listened to the evidence rolling out.

"I'll be sure to bring this to the judge as soon as possible and obtain an arrest warrant."

"Thank you very much. I'll stay here until he is brought in," Alexis smiled.

"Alexis, you've been DA before, you know very well that Nikolas may not even be brought in until this evening. Why don't you go home and I'll call you when he has been processed? Then you can talk to him at your delight," Dante suggested.

"Oh no! I want to see his face when he walks in. The defeated look, knowing that he just lost. As well as the humiliation of being brought in with handcuffs after having been such a "high class" citizen for so many years, thinking his money can buy anything," Alexis responded devilishly. Dante nodded and pointed Alexis over to a more private area to talk and sit down.

"I understand where you are coming from. But you have to remember that he is still family…"

"He is not my family if he is going after any of my daughters," the lawyer interrupted.

"Yes but he has a son! You don't him to be separated from Spencer do you?"

"Maybe then he'll know exactly how Sam felt! And what kind of father is Nikolas being towards Spencer huh? That little kid deserves a better father anyway."

"I'm sure Nikolas is a great father to Spencer…"

"Why the hell are you supporting that bastard instead of going to the judge already?!" Alexis yelled. Dante stood and raised his hands up in defense. He picked up the tape recorder and was on his way to leave but wanted to give one last word to Alexis.

"Fighting fire with fire is only going to make a bigger fire. You need to think about this more because I think Nikolas is just going to come back and retaliate even harder. Do you really think Sam needs that right now?"

* * *

"Congratulations, Alexis. You managed to get me arrested. Happy now?" Nikolas asked as the officer sat him down at the interrogation table and removed his cuffs. The officer walked away without ever cuffing Nikolas to the table as he had no major prior record. Nikolas smirked at the realization.

"Not until you lift the charges off of Sam," Alexis replied.

"Which I'm certainly not going to do now that you've gotten me arrested. I already told you Alexis; I need to know that Sam is being helped and that I can trust her to not break into my house again."

"So you mean to tell me that you would rather rot in prison than lift that charges off of your own family member? How sick are you!"

"Who's to say I'm going to rot in prison and besides, I think the better question is how sick is Sam?"

* * *

Jake sat there in the church looking ahead of him. He pondered over and over again as to how he had ended up in this place. Was there a possibility that he had been religious in his past? No that can't be, he was such a violent man; at least that's what he thought. Every time he came across a dangerous situation he knew exactly what to do. He held an innocent woman hostage to free an international criminal and he did it so flawlessly. Each time he walked across a parked car he knew how to hot-wire it and he recognized every gun he came across with. How to unlock it, clean it, load it, pull the safety trigger and shoot. This was certainly not a man of any religious making.

So how? How did he end up here?

He thought back to last night, or early morning, depending on perspective. A nagging feeling filled him all night, mostly guilt at Sam's dilemma, but there was something else and though he tried to shake it off, it remained latched. It was a Deja-vu feeling from the previous day when he had seen Sam and the police station. Almost as if he had seen her there in the same position before, promising her that he would her get out of the situation. This for sure couldn't be a memory; it must be his brain playing tricks on him again.

Finally, he had crawled out of the bed silently, as to not awake Elizabeth and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Maybe a walk through the streets can help," he had thought to himself. Instead he found himself here, late in the morning.

"Elizabeth must be worried about me." But yet he still didn't have the willpower to head back home. Not until he understood what was going on, even though he wasn't even sure as to what exactly was going on.

He stood up and walked out of the Queen of Angels church and turned to the cemetery. It was so peaceful, so serene, almost calming.

A particular head stone garnered his attention. Fresh beautiful flowers were laid out across it. Jake crouched down to read the name.

Baby Girl McCall

November 8, 2004

All of a sudden an image flooded his brain. He was holding a woman who was crying over this exact grave.

"Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I was enjoying my Thanksgiving break and lost track of time. Also, I kept changing this chapter because I was hesitant about where I wanted the story to go, but I'm pretty happy with the outcome right now.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support. Greatly appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Honey, can you get me another cup of coffee," Alexis asked. Julian looked up from his newspaper and gave her the stink eye. "What? Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm looking at you like this because you haven't slept since Sam was in jail. You need sleep and at some point, coffee isn't going to work anymore," Julian replied.

"Great, then why don't you fetch me some cocaine," Alexis said sarcastically. Julian once again gave her the stink eye.

"That's not even funny. Seriously, Alexis, you're not going to be good to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion," he said as the drug comment struck a small nerve.

"I'm sorry but Sam isn't going to be good to anyone if she's locked up behind bars for 7 years."

"What happened to Nikolas dropping the charges?" Julian asked trying to get Alexis's mind off her much needed cup of coffee. Julian had lost count after the 6th cup. Was there such a thing as a caffeine overdose because if there was, then Alexis was nearing it.

"I managed to have Nikolas arrested, hoping that that would make him back off but unfortunately I think I just made the situation worse. I want to share some good news if Sam comes busting through the door threatening to have my head so it'll soften the blow," Alexis said finally looking up from her laptop.

"What is the blow?"

"I don't know yet but Nikolas said that I'll regret my decision right before I walked out of his interrogation room," Alexis answered. Julian put down his newspaper and walked around the table to rub Alexis's shoulders.

"Why don't you just calm down for a minute and join me in the bedroom?" Julian hinted.

"Do you even care an ounce for your daughter?" Alexis asked starkly and dryly. A punch that certainly hit Julian in the gut.

"Are you serious right now?" Julian yelled and then crouched down to Alexis's eye level and whispered: "of course I care. But, please tell me how much you've been able to advance in the past hour?"

"Not much," she admitted.

"And how much time do you have until Sam's trial?"

"I don't want this to go to trial. It's a sure bet that Sam will be con…"

"Answer my question Alexis," Julian interrupted.

"Two months."

"And do you honestly think that taking an hour off will be the difference between Sam going away for 7 years or not?"

"But every minute counts…" Alexis hesitated. She had closed her eyes, trying to avoid Julian's gaze. In her shut eyes, tears began to form and threatened to fall.

"Alexis, please… you're a rational woman, you always have been. I refuse to believe that just because our daughter is involved in a massive mess that you would lose all your wits," Julian said and held to her hair behind her ears. He came up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"She doesn't deserve this," Alexis finally said.

"I know she doesn't. And we'll be there for her every step but that doesn't mean we have to destroy our lives in the meantime. Sam wouldn't want that for us and would be very upset if she found out. Now come on and join me for a little. Maybe we can have some fun," Julian winked.

Alexis smirked and stood up to join him.

* * *

"Jake, hi, come on in," Sam welcomed him into the house. Jake kindly nodded and walked in while Sam closed the door behind him. "Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" Jake had made an unexpected visit and it was nearly 10 at night.

"Are the kids here?" he asked. Sam was rather taken back by the rather blunt question.

"Um no, they're at Anna's house. They go every Wednesday night since Patrick works long shifts this day of the week," Sam answered skeptically, "what is this about?"

"Is it safe to assume that Dr. Drake isn't home either?" Jake asked bluntly again.

"Yes…Jake you have to tell me what's going on."

"I need to tell you something and…" he looked up at a brand new picture hanging up on the walls. He stopped him mid-sentence. It was a family portrait with Sam and Patrick with their two kids. They looked so happy. Sam was holding Danny on her lap and her head was leaning against Patrick's shoulder. Patrick held Emma on his legs and she held hands with her soon to be brother. It looked as if it came from a home-magazine. So perfect. So happy.

Sam noticed Jake's gaze and turned around to face the family portrait.

"It's beautiful isn't it? We had them done a few weeks ago. Patrick and I thought it would be a good idea to put them on our wedding invitations," Sam said smiling.

"I can't tell her…" Jake or Jason thought to himself.

"I've always dreamed about having that perfect family portrait. When I was younger and on the streets I would see these family pictures all over the place. They seemed to be mocking me about everything I didn't have. Parents, home, warmth, love… happiness. I would make up stories about the families; the kids were perfect A students and the parents had the best jobs in the world. And now I look at that picture and I can't help but just smile. I never thought I would have my own… my own family and happiness. Especially not after Jason passed away," Sam went on, softly getting emotional.

"And now because of me it could all be taken away," Jake said shamefacedly.

"Jake, this isn't your fault. I would have gone after Nikolas either way and knowing my Mom, I will get out of this. The big concern right now is still with trying to find who you are and I'm absolutely sure that Nikolas knows but is for some reason keeping it to himself. Another question that you have to answer is why you are here? Did something happen?"

"Are you happy?"

"Jake what is up with all these weird questions today?" Sam was starting to get a little frustrated. Jake was certainly not acting like himself.

"Just answer the question," Jake replied.

"Yes…yes I am. Now could you please tell me what this is about?"

Jake hesitated again. Who was he to take away her happiness and bliss after she had worked so hard to get it all back? He heard about her grief and pain when he was supposedly shot dead, he couldn't possibly hurt her again right?

"Jake!" Sam tried to grab his attention as he was caught staring again. "Are you alright? Are you having some sort of headache? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Sam recognized the intense facial stare. She had seen it several times before with Jason. Each and every time he had some form of a headache or was trying to grasp onto a memory he would almost lose touch with reality and space out. She ran up to him and clasped his face with her hands, attempting to have him focus on her; to come back to reality. He bit his lip, struggling to avoid Sam's stare. Jason had tried to hide it from her so she wouldn't worry but Sam began to learn the signs and Jason wasn't able to get by without her notice anymore.

But the hands became too much…images began flooding through his brain. He could feel himself slipping as memories invaded and penetrated through every corridor of his mind. Her hands…

" _When…When did you lose faith…"_

Jason kept falling and falling.

" _It wasn't a choice…it was necessary like breathing…"_

Sam attempted to soften Jake's fall to the floor.

" _Do you love me enough to stay?"_

"Sam…Sam…help" Jake was spewing out. It was almost incoherent.

" _I was shot because of you! I cannot have kids because of…"_

"Jake! Stay with me…"

" _I love you so much. And I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?"_

"It's ok Jake. I'm going to call 911…Everything will be ok," Sam's eyes were panicked. There was Jake spalled on the carpet with his head on her lap. What was going on?

She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed the number.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"My friend just collapsed in my home. He has a history of brain injuries and I'm afraid that something is really wrong. I need an ambulance right now!" Sam gave the phone operator her address and the operator in return dispatched the necessary assistance.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Jake at this point had become completely silent; his eyes stared at the ceiling and it was as if all life had escaped but yet all life had come back in. He looked so dazed, confused, and stunned. Sam was thankful that his breathing was still audible. It was the one sane sign that allowed for Sam to leave for a moment to answer the door. Who could possibly be at the door now?

"Dante! Thank god you're here! I need your help!" Sam said freaked but grateful that someone she recognized was there at the right time.

Dante was bewildered at Sam's reaction and looked inside to see Jake lying on the ground by the couch in the middle of the living room. He ran in and put his two fingers by his neck to check for a pulse.

"What happened? Did you call 911?" Dante asked relieved to feel a strong but still rapid pulse.

"We were talking and…and I noticed he was… was spacing out so I tried to focus him…" Sam kept her cool but her voice spilled the panicked feeling that was terrorizing her insides. "He just started to collapse…he was mumbles words and I couldn't really understand any of what he said. It's just like when Jason was sick… He collapsed from headaches and he would blank out life this when he was trying to remember things. It's exactly the same."

Nathan, who had stayed behind his partner, arrived at the door and witnessing the scene immediately ran to Dante and Sam's side.

"Did they say when the ambulance would arrive?" Dante asked.

"7 minutes, which was 2 minutes ago," Sam said looking at her phone for the time. Then there was another man at the door. "PATRICK! You have to help him!"

"What's going on?" he dropped his jacket and joined the party.

* * *

"Sam? What happened?" Elizabeth ran into the ER waiting room where Sam had pacing back and forth for the past 20 minutes.

"I… I don't know… Patrick is running tests on him right now… I haven't heard anything from him yet," Sam explained.

"I swear if you had anything to do with this…"

"What! You're accusing me! We were having a normal conversation like any other two friends would. He's the one would came to my house!" Sam yelled. How could she have the audacity to think that she had something to do with his collapse?"

"Oh come on Sam! Don't act all innocent now! You can't leave him alone. Whenever he is around you he gets in trouble. Did you ever stop to think about why Dante and Nathan were at your house just now?" Elizabeth returned. Sam honestly hadn't. She was too focused on Jake. "They were there to arrest him for burglary! If you would have just leaved him alone and allowed for him to live the life that he has with me then none of this would have happened. You just always need answers don't you?"

"Are you kidding me? Elizabeth he came to me looking for answers. The fact that he decided to not tell you shows that maybe he doesn't fully trust you like you think. Maybe you don't have the perfect happy family that you've always dreamed of," Sam fought back. She could see the twitch by Elizabeth's eye. She struck a nerve.

Elizabeth walked up and slapped Sam's cheek…hard. Sam stumbled and steadied herself on the chairs next to her.

"Woah! Elizabeth!" Patrick, who had just witnessed the flash of violence, ran to Elizabeth and held her away from Sam. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? She's the jealous bitch that doesn't understand that she should stopping going after my men!" Elizabeth shouted back. Sam stood there witnessing her man, the one man of her life, defending her. She put a hand to her cheek and moved her jaw around to dissipate the pain.

"Are you kidding me Elizabeth? You're acting like a child right now. And you should know better than slapping someone in the middle of the ER. What happened to your professionalism?" Patrick continued to drill into her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little keyed-up here, if you can imagine," she apologized, whether it was sincere or not was anyone's guess. "How is Jake?"

"He's stable right now. We took him in for a CT scan and we didn't see any bleeding or any injuries. There was nothing out of the ordinary that we could see physically in the scans," Patrick began explaining.

"What happened then?" Elizabeth asked.

"He started regaining his memories and probably got overwhelmed," Sam answered this time.

"No offense but you're not the doctor here. You don't anything more than I do," Elizabeth bit back.

"Elizabeth," Patrick sighed, "Sam is right. He told me that he started having a flood of images but that he couldn't really piece them together to anything very coherent. Something must have triggered the response but no one is sure as of now what is was." Except Elizabeth of course.

"Does he know who he is?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say, but I think it's only a matter of time."

"Can I go see him?" she asked. Sam stood on the sidelines.

"Yes but try to avoid any stress. Don't pressure him to remember anything. It'll all come back in time; he's need time to sort out the mess," Patrick answered and Elizabeth walked off to Jake's cubicle. Patrick turned around to his fiancé and put his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I've been slapped before and it's certainly not the first time Elizabeth has come after me," Sam said relieved with her head against Patrick's warm chest.

"No I meant with everything that happened with Jake today. You looked pretty scared when I walked in the house."

"It took me back to when Jason had his brain tumor. I'm just really happy that Jake will be fine."

"Well that depends on your definition of fine. My theory is that he knows who he is but doesn't want to face it. Because, to be honest, I don't think his past life was about sitting behind a desk working a 9 to 5 job to come home to a wife and kids," Patrick said. Sam nodded in agreement. It seemed very plausible to Sam that Jake doesn't want to admit to his old memories because he feels his life is better now. He has a 9 to 5 job and he comes home to a future wife and 3 kids. But a part of Sam also felt that Jake missed some of the rush that came along with his old life. The multitude of times they broke into the Cassadine castle, Jake always seemed to have a quality about him that was different than anything that Sam had seen.

"There's something I realized today with Jake collapsing and Elizabeth slapping me. She has so much pent up jealousy and doesn't feel secure with Jake. It's like she thinks that the relationship could all just fall apart with a snap of the fingers. I don't have that," Sam started. She broke the hug and looked into Patrick's eyes. "I feel so secure with you. Like you'll never leave me and you'll always put me first just like how I'll always put you and the kids first. I don't think I ever had that before. Sure Jason loved me and I loved him back but there was always other people that had to be considered in the relationship: Carly, Sonny, Elizabeth. I feel like with us, it's just you and me. No other strings, no other obligations. You, me and our two perfect little children."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the amazing review. To the guest that wrote the amazingly detailed review the other day, I appreciate it so much!

This is a short update mostly because I felt it was the best place to stop to create the most effect.

I recommend you watch the Jason and Sam scenes from November 17, 2004 to understand the reference here.

Also, Samtrick fans! Don't leave me yet!

Enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Elizabeth I need to talk to Sam," Jake asked her. Elizabeth took her head off of his chest and looked at him rather questionably.

"I don't think you should do that Jake. She's the one that got you in here, I think you should just rest and take a break. Not to mention she got you arrested," Elizabeth answered noting Jake's left hand cuffed to bed railing and the police officer standing outside on the other side of the curtains.

"Sam's not the one that got me arrested, it's the other way around; I'm the one that got her arrested. I have to talk her," Jake repeated.

"Why Jake? You can see her tomorrow when you're a little more coherent," Elizabeth said.

"I'm coherent enough right now," Jake replied. Why was she being so resistant? What is she so afraid of? He needs to see Sam. He needed to tell her.

"Jake, you just collapsed…"

"And the doctor told me there was nothing physically wrong with me," Jake interrupted.

"I just don't think this a good idea," Elizabeth finally stated.

"Everything will be fine. I need you to trust me and get Sam in here now." Elizabeth nodded and gave on last final peck on his forehead. Jake cringed a little inside as a response; luckily she didn't notice.

She opened and closed the curtain and headed over to the waiting room where Sam was sifting through a multitude of magazines. She looked to be anxious and nervous. Her foot was tapping rapidly and her hands were clearly shaking as proof to the magazines shaking rhythmically.

"Sam," Elizabeth called out. Sam immediately stood up and turned around.

"How is he?" she asked concerned.

"He wants to talk you," Elizabeth bluntly blurted out. She was clearly annoyed at the situation. Sam, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. She had stuck around in the hospital in the hopes of getting an update from Elizabeth; she didn't expect to actually go talk to Jake, partly because she believed Elizabeth wouldn't allow it after the altercation from earlier.

"Don't get me wrong, I certainly don't approve of this and if you do anything to hurt him again, I swear I'll have you back in the PCPD jail fast enough than you can say…"

"Elizabeth stop! I won't hurt him. My intention was never to hurt him," Sam interrupted. "I'll let you know when I'm done." Sam walked passed Elizabeth, brushing into her shoulder in the process. Elizabeth smirked at her but Sam kept walking. No need to escalate the situation further. They were already at each other's necks.

Sam found the cubicle because of the one in uniform standing guard.

"I'm here to see Jake Doe," Sam requested. The officer nodded and opened the curtain to allow her in.

"Sam."

"Jake, how are you feeling?" Sam walked over to him and held his hand, almost instinctively.

"I remember. I remember us. You and I together," he said. Sam looked very confused.

"Jake, I think you need to calm down for a second because you're not making any sense right now. You're memories are probably all jumbled up and nothing is clear. Maybe I should come back tomorrow when you've had a good night's rest," Sam suggested. She turned around but Jason held onto her hand.

"Stop, I know exactly what I'm saying and I need you to stay and listen to what I have to say. I didn't start out the right way and I apologize but stay and let me explain," he said. Sam turned back to face him and stared at him hesitantly.

"You don't need to do this," Sam said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For some reason her emotions were beginning to ram up and her eyes began to water.

"Yes I do. Sit down, please," he advised. Sam complied and took the chair next to her to sit down.

"First, I'll start off by saying that I don't understand everything. Like you said, it's still just jumbled all over the place but I can make enough out of the mess to know that I what I'm about to say is true and real. It sounds inconceivable which is why I need you to stay and be patient," he started. Before he spoke again, he took one final breath to steady himself: "I was at the church, the Queen of Angels church and I went to visit your daughter's grave. I don't know why I went there. Almost felt like it was a place I had to be. As if something was pulling me in that direction. When I got there, there were beautiful flowers laid on the grave and the headstone was pristine. It was very peaceful."

"I visit her every Sunday. I was never able to give her what she deserved; a life with happiness and love. I never gave her my hugs and kisses, never gave her a birthday party or a communion. There was never a graduation or a wedding. The flowers is my way of trying to tell her that I still care about her and that I still miss her every day," Sam explained, "it gives me some sense of peace."

"I remember holding you at the same exact spot. It was her funeral… You couldn't keep it together and you cried in my arms. I held you, trying to comfort you the best I could. I wanted nothing more than to just take your pain away." Jason continued.

"No, no. You are remembering something else," Sam stood up and once again turned away from him. Tears were now dwindling down her cheeks and she quickly attempted to wipe them away.

"Thank you… for being with us the past nine months. I know… it wasn't long, but it changed my life. I got to watch you grow in your mother; I got to feel you move… You were a miracle. And I want you to know that you'll always be loved," Jason spoke. "I remember Sam. I remember."

"Jason. How?"

"I don't know."

Sam walked back over towards her husband and she saw it in his eyes. The words he was saying were all true. It was him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Jason apologized. Sam shook her head.

"Don't," she leaned in, placing her forehead on his. "You came back."


	8. Chapter 8

I know I have quite a bit of explaining to do. First of all, I apologize for the complete delay of updates. I got really sick - first time in years - and I was just lying in bed all day being miserable and attempting to study for my finals. I'm feeling better but still on antibiotics.

Second thing: This is practically a reposting of a chapter I had posted last week but then took down a few days later. I was having a lot of second thoughts on this chapter, mostly because it got pretty violent towards the middle of it and perhaps too dramatic. I felt very uncomfortable while reading it over and didn't want to publish it. However, I felt as if I needed to get something out there because you guys deserve to have frequent updates since you're all awesome. I didn't get many reviews on the chapter and it just confirmed my doubts so I decided to just take it down and rework it once I was feeling better. I took a break from the story since it was consuming my thoughts for a while. When I came back to it, I deleted the whole second half of it and started writing, but whatever came up on the page was absolute garbage. I recovered my original document and reread it. I thought to myself that although it's violent and dramatic, perhaps nonrealistic, it'll aid the story both now and in the future.

Now that the long explanation is done:

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy and please please please review! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear your comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sam held onto Jason's hand. Her husband's hand. The tears came rolling down her face and dropping on to Jason's face, mixing in with his own few tears. Joining together for the first time in years. Sam could have only dreamt of this moment. Sharing warmth again and hearing his heartbeat one more time. She would lie there in the penthouse, holding his leather jacket waiting for him to come home. But he never did and she was alone with her son.

He held onto her hand. His wife's hand. If felt so warm and gentle and her forehead on his, he never had so many emotions, so much love. There were only so many memories he had but they were enough to realize his intimacy with her. It gave the much motivation that was needed to continue his search for every single recollection, no matter if it were good or bad, if it meant he could have more images of his wife, more love for his wife and more affection for his love.

"I don't want to let you go," Sam cried.

"Get out!" a woman shouted from behind. Sam brought her head up quickly and there stood Elizabeth with a disgusted look on her face.

"You don't understand…" Sam tried.

"Oh what? Let me guess, I don't understand what's going?" Elizabeth interrupted "This is probably just some innocent incident and I walked in just at the wrong time. Or, I'm over reacting to a relationship that is completely benign huh?"

Everyone could tell that Elizabeth was furious. If it were a cartoon the plumes of smoke would be steaming out of her ears and nostrils. She ripped the curtains closed behind her and stormed to the bedside, splitting apart Jason and Sam's hands.

"It's nothing but benign…" Jason attempted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. This is something more than just a friendship right? Are you going to be honest with me now and tell me, Sam, that you have been cheating on Patrick this whole time with my fiancé?" she had turned to the other woman, pointing her finger in her face. "Are you really that big of a manipulative bitch? I should have known… once a con woman, always a con woman."

Sam struggled to stop Elizabeth from ranting on but it was almost like a lose machine gun that kept rapid firing away at her, spewing false accusations with no basis behind them. She sucked in her tears and looked away when Elizabeth kept inching closer to her face. So much of her wanted to slap her and tell her she had it all wrong but it had become all too overwhelming. It was as if her body had just frozen and been overcome with raw emotions. Soon enough Elizabeth's words blurred together, no longer making any sense in Sam's brain.

"Stop it!" Jason yelled.

"And now you!" Elizabeth yelled back as she turned towards Jason, "Jake! Can't you see she's been working you the entire time. She realizes that her love with Patrick isn't real and that it's just a front so that her son can have a father. Sam is jealous of my relationship with you and wants to take it away so she can have it all to herself. It's the only thing she's been doing since she's gotten to town. First she takes away Jason and then she goes after Lucky. Now you're lying here in the hospital because of her, and you may deny it but you would not be here if you weren't at our house. Not to mention she's the reason why you are under arrest and why there's a guard right outside. My god Jason! What were you thinking?!" Elizabeth kept going not realizing her mistake. Sam immediately turned around, now completely filled with rage. Jason had also noticed the mistake and met eyes with Sam.

"You bitch, you knew," Sam said softly but sternly. "You knew!' She shoved Elizabeth on the shoulders causing her to take a step back. Elizabeth still wasn't sure as to what was going on and took Jason's words for it to sink in.

"You know I'm Jason Morgan," he yelled.

"Wha…what are…are you talking," she stuttered. The guard that was standing outside noticed the commotion and opened the curtain just at the moment when Sam back-handily slapped Elizabeth silly. She stumbled and had to hold onto the foot of the bed to keep her balance. The officer ran in and grabbed Sam, picking her up and keeping her out of distance from Elizabeth. However, it didn't mean Sam wouldn't resist. She kicked and she screamed, trying everything to get out of the hands holding her. After multiple attempts, she finally decided to bring her elbow down into the groin of the cop, making him double over and releasing Sam.

"You are going to pay!"

She charged towards Elizabeth, pushing her against the wall. Elizabeth tried to fight back but it was no use. Sam was filled with rage and adrenaline and only a bulldozer could bring her down. That or a group of 4 officers. The officer that had fallen to the ground had radioed for back-up and a minute later the officers came running in.

Jason felt completely helpless and betrayed. The woman he thought he loved had been manipulating him for the entirety of a year all for her own selfishness. She took him away from his wife and more importantly from his son. His own flesh and blood. She had become obsessed. So mentally sick.

The cops broke the two woman apart, pinning Sam on the ground after she kept resisting. Jason kept yelling for Sam to stop, not willing for her to catch herself in anymore trouble. However, the sounds entered Sam's brain through one ear and exited out the other.

One of the officers brought Elizabeth out of the room while the other three worked on detaining Sam who was still reckless and restless. She thrashed underneath the guard's weight and thus the guard responded by pushing a knee into her back and trying to pull her hands to her back.

"Stop!" she cried. It was a fury of emotions that were coursing through Sam's face. The pain and the treachery from one she had almost dared to call a friend to the ecstasy and bliss of finding her husband.

"Please, get me out! I can help her. I can get her to calm down," Jason pleaded but the officer didn't listen. He fighting against the cuffs, hoping for some miracle; that they would somehow break apart and set him free.

Soon enough Epiphany came in noting that the ruckus could be heard from a mile away. She was shocked to see how the officers were man-handling Sam and couldn't possibly come up with a reason as to why she would deserve such brutality.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" she retorted.

The one officer that was responding to Jason turned around to speak to the nurse.

"Ma'am, the situation is in control. The suspect was resisting arrest and thus the force is necessary," he explained.

"Shut your mouth. You're just trying to justify hurting this poor woman. I've known this 'suspect' for many many years, I've even treated her right here in this very hospital. She has never done, or is in any capacity to have ever done anything to deserve this form of violence. Look at her! Her face is smashed against the floor with a knee breaking her back and her shoulders pulled forcibly and painfully back in an awkward and non-human position. Now you either ease up on that woman or I'll call your ass out on police brutality," she fought back. Sam had held a soft spot in Epiphany's heart and although she hadn't always agreed with her choices, she knew that they were always made out of devotion and loyalty. She had meant every word that she had just spoken.

The officer nodded and whispered into the ear of his partner who eased up on Sam's shoulders and removed his knee, allowing Sam to more easily breath again. Sam in response calmed down to a degree and stopped thrashing around. Sam sighed in despair when she heard the distinct sound of handcuffs and felt them put around her wrists.

"What are you going to arrest her for now?" Epiphany asked in blasphemy. She had still no knowledge of the drama that had just been taken down. To her Jason was still Jake and she couldn't understand what had caused Sam to go bezerk.

"She's under arrest for the assault of a fellow officer and resist of arrest," the officer replied. The two remaining cops pulled Sam off the ground and onto her feet. She saw Jason's face once again and noticed the degree of guilt, despair and sadness in his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted when he asked for Elizabeth to have Sam come see him. He didn't want her in this position, much less because of him.

"Are you kidding me? Assaulting an officer!" Epiphany was in disbelief and became angrier at the cops.

"Ma'am I'm going to ask that you step out or I'm going to have you under arrest for interfering with an on-going police investigation."

"Wait until her mother hears about this," and with that Epiphany stormed out.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" the officer read Sam her rights and they pushed her out the room and out of the hospital.

Jason remained on the bed, lying there helpless.

Only a few days ago everything was normal. Everyone was happy.

How did this all go so wrong?

* * *

"Patrick!" Epiphany yelled out.

"Epiphany, is everything alright with Jake Doe?" Patrick asked. Epiphany rushed over to the nurse's desk where he was busy filling in paper work for Jake Doe's discharge.

"Sam was just arrested," she revealed and Patrick stood there baffled.

"Wh…what do you mean? I just saw her like 30 minutes ago."

"I don't know what happened but all I know is that Sam and Elizabeth were fighting in Jake's room and both were arrested. Sam looked very upset and beside herself. Definitely look to be herself; something must of have gone down because I doubt Sam would have ever gone off on Elizabeth like that," Epiphany explained, "Elizabeth is currently in the ER getting treatment for a split lip and a broken nose."

Needless to say Patrick was in utter shock. Sure he knew Sam and Elizabeth had their history but thought they had gotten over it and are much more civil to one another again. Some might say a budding relationship because the kids were such great friends. Patrick had to think about what could have possibly gotten Sam so angry that she would do so much damage.

"Do you think you can call the other doctor on-call tonight? I need to go to Sam," Patrick asked rushing to pack up.

"Already done Dr. Drake. Make sure she's ok," Epiphany responded and Patrick thanked her before running off.

* * *

Sam sat on the cot with her arms around her knees, holding them tight against her chest. She took up such a small corner of the bed, completely hidden away. Thinking that maybe if she shrunk away just enough, everything would disappear along with her. All the pain and hurt, treachery and betrayal mixed in with overwhelming shock of finding her dead husband very much alive. He was alive and he remembered.

He remembered the most painful memory of all. He was able to recite word for word what he had said to her that day. It was as if she were teleported right back to that day. Every feeling of loss and despair returned and all she wanted was to be held by him again.

It was only now that she felt such an immense amount of guilt. She had only thought of herself with Jason again. Like everything had been returned to the day she returned to the penthouse with little baby Danny in her arms. She had completely left behind her life with Patrick and Emma.

Her stomach was in knots and her heart in half. Each being tugged into a different direction. All that Patrick had given to her for the past year - a home, a daughter, happiness, security – was now in jeopardy. The more she thought of Patrick the more she didn't want to leave. It was the life she had always wanted, always dreamed of.

However, the life with Jason. There was so much more excitement but Sam knew that there were inherent risks involved, risks that she wasn't sure she could handle now that she had a son to think about. But, who was to say that Jason would return to the mob. Oh, who was she kidding, if it's not the mob it would be something else. Jason was never meant for a desk job.

Why was she thinking about this? Gosh, she had only Jake was Jason for only a few hours now. Everything was so confusing and tumultuous. Perhaps it was a blessing that she was arrested and given her own space and time in the cell. She hadn't spoken to anyone from the moment she sat down in the squad car and the commissioner figured it would be best to allow her some alone time.

"Sam!" the voice sounded panicked and worried. Footsteps came running down the corridor into the hallway where Sam was.

"Patrick!" Sam got up and ran to the barrier. The barrier that prevented her from the touch that she so desperately needed. All she wanted was just some level of comfort and warmth. It was all darkness and she was desperate to find some kind of life. She slowly started to break down again, just when her cheeks had dried.

"What happened? Sam, what's going on? The commissioner didn't tell me anything and just told me you were down here. Said that you were an emotional wreck and had completely shut down," Patrick asked. He threw his hands through the bars to hold onto hers.

"Jason's alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake is Jason. He remembers, I don't know how or why but he's Jason," Sam attempted to explain.

"You're not making any sense right now Sam," Patrick was having difficulty wrapping his head around the concept.

"I went to visit him after Elizabeth had come back and he told me he remembered the stillbirth of Lila. When he was at our house he said that he was getting flashes of memories and that's why he passed out. It's him, Patrick, it's him."

"But Robin told me…"

"Then Robin was wrong. I know it's him Patrick. Every fiber of my body is 100% sure that Jake Doe is actually Jason Morgan. It's why Danny had such a strong connection to him and why he knows how to use a gun so well. He didn't kill us that one night when Helena told him too and the flashes he got about being in bed with me, Patrick, can't you see! We've missed it all along."

Patrick turned his head down. His hands still held onto Sam's but there was something different now.

"Now that Jake is Jason, what does that mean for us?" Patrick asked.

"I don't want us to end…" Sam started.

"But…" he interrupted.

"No there are no buts. Patrick please, I want us, I'm just so confused. You have to understand after everything you went through with Robin," she pleaded trying to get Patrick to look up again.

"Do you want me to give you some space?"

"I want you to stay. Please, just don't go," Sam pleaded. "I wouldn't be able to take it if you left."

"I'll be here. Always, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Are you comfortable with telling me what happened and why you went off on Elizabeth like that in the hospital?" Patrick asked. Sam took a breath.

"Elizabeth knew that Jake was Jason this whole time. Well, actually, I'm not sure for how long but long enough. She wanted Jason all by herself that manipulative bitch."

"How do you know?"

"She slipped up while yelling at me in the hospital. She thought I was cheating on her with Jak…Jason. She admitted it and I don't know…Something just came over me, it was like I had no control and I just went at her," she explained hoping he would understand.

"If you tell me, I think she deserves it honestly. Such a bitch, what was she thinking? Keeping Jason from his son and wife. She's such an egotistical, selfish bitch. I'm going talk to her, she's still in the hospital actually. They're worried she may have a concussion. I'm going to assume you want to press charges against her?" Patrick asked.

"Yes if possible. She didn't really hit me so I doubt the DA will keep her here. Just send her out with a slap on the wrist like always."

"I'm sorry this happened. I promise I'll try my best to fix this alright," Patrick said, "I love you alright."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update, yay! I'm sorry, I know I keep making excuses and apologizing for my rather untimely updates. I've been dealing through some things and just want to say a quick note. No matter what you're views are, gun violence is never the answer. It hurts so many people, you can't even imagine.**

 **Anyway, back to happier news! Thank you all for your patience and the amazing and lovely reviews. I'll be sure to update regularly from here on out till school starts again.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Alexis had received the call that had sounded all too similar. Sitting in her car, heading to the PCPD once again, she struggled to keep her composure. Julian was to the left of her, driving, but held his right hand on top of her left. Every red light that stopped them, he would glance over to her and see the wretchedness that had engulfed her.

Patrick was first to call, figuring it was best to first offer an explanation to the parents before anyone skewed the story. He had elucidated the reveal of Jake/Jason and told Alexis that Sam was visibly distraught. No one could blame her though. Her life had been taken through a wrenching storm and she, much less anyone else, didn't know where the relief was or if there was any.

"What am I going to say to her?" Alexis finally spoke after the car had been filled with silence since they both stepped in. "We need to have a plan of some sort because she's not going to be ok, I know she isn't. And I realize I can't solve this but I need…"

"Alexis…" Julian interrupted her. Understanding her ways, he had become familiar to what she was like in her times of panic. She thought aloud and didn't allow herself an opportunity to take a breath. Julian felt it his responsibility to be the calm parent and help Alexis to take in a gulp of air to begin thinking on a more rational degree. "Right now, I think Sam needs someone to hold her. She's not going to be focused on where she is or any other legal conflictions. If anything she wants to be told what the next step is in regards to her life between Patrick and Jason."

"I need to talk to Elizabeth and convince her to drop the charges," Alexis replied as she rummaged through her brain, attempting to locate a solution.

Julian, stopping once again at a red light, look towards. "If she was manipulative enough to keep Jason from everyone then I doubt she will be willing to drop the charges. Especially after Sam was kind enough to reconstruct her nose and give her free eye shadowing for two weeks."

Alexis let out a sigh of both frustration and desperation. She looked as if she was about to scream but remained composed for her and Julian's sake. It didn't help matters that she was utterly lacking in her cumulative sleep hours. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Leave it to me. Trust me and I'll have the charges dropped. It's my turn to be a dad and I'm not going to let my baby down anymore."

* * *

Julian knocked on the door softly but firmly enough that the woman on the other side would hear the disturbance. "Come in" was heard and Julian followed suitably.

"Julian, what a nice surprise?" Jordan replied as she stood, not afraid to admit that she was slightly shocked that he's in her office. "I'm going to assume you are here for Sam." Surely she had expected Alexis, Sam's mother, to be standing in front of her, spewing more legal wiles even though she had been on her side from the very start. Perhaps, she thought, he wanted more accountability for his daughter or possibly Alexis had put him to do the duty.

"Good guess," he replied, closing the door behind him. "I want to speak to Sam's arresting officer."

"What, so you can bribe him to testify that he had in fact not seen the commotion and instead got the whole thing wrong?" she had of course known that Julian had claimed he had cut ties with any and all mob dealings however, it didn't mean that he had lost his manipulating, power deploying skills to obtain anything in his willing. Jordan remained suspicious of him and she was right to do so.

A small laugh escaped Julian's mouth; Jordan sure had brains and he gave her credit for being right on his butt.

"That's what I thought," Jordan replied, taking a seat.

"You can't blame me."

"No, I certainly can not. You are certainly familiar that I have a son, TJ, and I would do anything in my power to help him if he were in any trouble. I have had to already to test that theory since you were so kind to display the perfect scenario," she sniped at him. There was no denying the anonymity between the pair and, again, Julian couldn't blame her. He had placed her son in harm's way and he was sure that he wouldn't easily forgive if the tables were turned. "I understand that you are different now so let me get focused back to the matters at hand," Jordan spoke, digressing her attention back to central point of focus. "I won't allow you to speak to the arresting officer for the reason of the argument I had just previously made, _however…_ " she quickly added when Julian gained a look of frustration, "I'm sure I can make something happen to the charges. After all, I am the police commissioner; here to rid the streets of vile and heinous criminals, a category in which your daughter, Samantha, certainly doesn't belong in."

* * *

Alexis sat at the metallic table nervously taping her foot and fingers. Thoughts were racing through her brain, each one attempting to grasp a lead but they were all jumbled up. She continued to think of what to say to her daughter as she was at a loss for words; not the most successful marketing tool for a lawyer. She wondered what Sam would look like. Most likely distraught and exhausted. Or she could be in denial; it has always been Sam's first stage in grief – it was grief after all – and she could look to be perfectly fine as she had only a week prior.

Eventually the door opened and an officer walked, shortly followed by Sam.

"Your client, Ms. Davis," the officer had announced and Sam, knowing procedure, headed over to the opposite side of the table from her mother, placed her hands on the steel surface and allowed for the cop to attach her wrist to the of the ring that had been welded to the cold, gloomy table.

Sam looked worse than Alexis had allowed for herself to imagine. It has clear to her that she had managed to beat her mother at sleep deprivation; her puffy eyes were drowned down by the deep dark circles around them. Her hair, the once beautiful, lively, silky hair now looked dull and disheveled. Alexis noticed the stains of Sam's sleeves, no less due to Sam's attempt to stem the flow of tears that had rolled down her tear-stained cheeks. There were a few other stains, of a different, more crimson like color, that were around the shirt collar; clearly Elizabeth's blood. There was also a small bruise the lined Sam's cheekbone, unbeknownst to Alexis, but was caused by Elizabeth's slap in the waiting room when Patrick was a witness.

Alexis courteously thanked the cop as he stepped out, giving the two women their much needed time alone.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," she finally spoke. Walking over to the other side of the table, Alexis quickly threw her arms around Sam. She welcomed the embrace and cried into her mother's shoulder. The pain was so raw and so deep, no wall could have prevented the tsunami. At first subdued, her sobs slowly but surely became louder and echoed through the cement room. She had become the picture of loss, devastation and anguish.

Alexis broke the hug to grab a tissue from her pocket to wipe away her daughter's tears, as well as her own, as they threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, "I must look like a complete wreck right now."

"Honey, it's alright. You have every right to be a mess right now. No one is going to fault you," Alexis replied. She grabbed the chair by the door and dragged it along so that she could sit alongside her; keeping an arm wrapped around her.

"I don't know what to do mom. I feel so lost, like a black hole just opened and sucked away any sense and order from my life," Sam spoke through her hiccups from her hysteria. "He remembers everything, our whole life together, all the love and all the heartache. I've dreamt of that moment so many times but of course in dreams there aren't any consequences. You just wake up in the morning and forget anything ever happened to return back to the life you have made. I never thought that I would ever have to make this decision, between Patrick and Jason. The two loves of my life. The hardest part is that I feel as if I'm two completely different people when I'm around each of them."

"Do you know which you'd rather be?" Alexis asked, trying to guide Sam's thoughts in an attempt for her to answer her own questions.

"No," she replied simply.

Just then the door opened again, this time with the police commissioner walking in along with Julian and an officer.

"What is going on?" Alexis immediately asked.

"The DA and I agreed to drop all charges against Samantha Morgan in regards to the assault against Elizabeth Webber due to extending circumstances," Jordan retorted and then turned to the officer, "Dan, would you like to release Samantha?" Dan nodded and removed a small key from his pocket, headed towards Sam and unlocked her from the table.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Sam, don't question what's going on alright. What's important right now is that we get you home so you can rest a little bit. Wake up with a clearer head so you can think about everything in a more appropriate lighting," Julian replied wrapping his arms around her.

"There is one condition to this release, Sam," Jordan butted in. "Elizabeth Webber will also be released from any assault charges." Sam nodded, not particularly having any objections in the matter. Elizabeth had 3 sons that needed a mother and Sam felt she is not one to judge the credibility of a mother or take a mother away from 3 innocent children. "I'll leave you alone," Jordan gave her last words and headed out along with Dan.

"Come on, what do you say we go home and get you a cup of coffee. Maybe sit on the couch and talk or if you prefer…"

"Actually, Dad, I think I would rather just be on my own for a little bit right now. Get some fresh air," Sam interrupted brushing her hair, that had fallen to her eyes, back behind her ears.

"Are you sure honey?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah, I'll call if I need anything. Thank you so much for everything, the both of you."

* * *

Sam at the edge of the pier with her feet dangling over the water. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, keeping any possible body heat to herself. Her teeth chattered and goosebumps lined her skin but Sam seemed to not notice. She kept her gaze up towards the stars, hoping some solidarity would shoot by and give her a sense of what to do next. Perhaps provide her an answer.

"The stars always gave you a sense of peace," a voice said behind her. She turned around, quickly recognizing the person.

"Jak…Jason, I…" Sam stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything," he apologized.

"No, are you kidding me? How did you get released?"

"Diane got me out on bail," he walked over and sat beside Sam with his feet also dangling over the edge. "So this is where it all happened. Where everything became so wrong." He didn't have any memories of when he was shot or being pushed into the harbor. However, there was still an eerie feeling that crept up upon himself. It was a kaleidoscope of feelings that took a hold upon Jason. It was a safe haven for him in times past, a work place for his earnings with Sonny and the place the ultimately could have been his last demise.

"I dove in after you with my scuba gear. Everyone warned me not to… saying the water was too cold, current too strong but all I could think about was you and getting to you."

"I should have never left you and Danny. It was selfish of me…"

"Stop," Sam interrupted, becoming annoyed at Jason's chivalry. "You are the most selfless man I know; you were helping a friend. You could have never have known what was going to happen." Sam had become numb to her dreary emotions, either that or her tears had frozen. Jason noticed her body shivering and took off his leather jacket to place upon her shoulders.

"Now you have Patrick…" an awkward pause ensued, Jason not exactly knowing how to continue but did so anyway, "and I can't tell you happy I am that you moved on when I was away. I would have never wanted for you to have been alone for the rest of your life. It wouldn't have been what you deserved; I wouldn't have wanted you to shut yourself off from another love."

"It took me a while though. I remember being in so much pain the first time I kissed someone else. I cried through the whole night, just praying you would come back. So many insecurities and uncertainties, sometimes I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to love anyone again. That it would just be me and Danny. No one to hurt me or leave me. My heart safe from any danger," Sam replied calmly and almost monotone.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Time. It's true what they say, that time helps. Eventually I learned that I needed to this for myself, as well as our son. Patrick was there. We were both feeling alone but were ready to move on. I'm sorry… I don't mean to talk about Patrick with…"

"You're allowed to talk to me about him. I have no right to be jealous," Jason replied gazing into her eyes.

"Yes but you are," Sam replied, knowing Jason so well. Almost too well, thought Jason. Of course it had hurt Jason to a small degree to know that his wife had been with another man. He couldn't even imagine her kissing or making love to someone else but who was he to judge. Everyone thought he was dead, including himself. Dead.

Jason wanted to divert the statement, not wanting to make Sam feel guilty of loving Patrick.

"Would you have rather never have had me come back? You accepted my death and moved on. Would it have just been better if I stayed dead?" Jason had asked a tough question. He began regretting it after it spilled out of his mouth. He didn't have the freedom to ask such an enquiry. However, Sam didn't seem to mind.

"I wish you would have never left in the first place."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I have had so much support writing this story so far, it's more than anything I could have expected.** **I've been on a bit of writing binge, lately. It's been very cathartic and I'm loving it.** **Thus, my new chapter; Jasam fans, don't leave me! I still love you very much! This chapter is slightly shorter than my previous updates, but I still think it's well worth it.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sam opened the door silently, hoping not to have awoken anyone. However, Patrick was already awake, sitting on the couch while thumbing through some files. It was clear, though, that he wasn't necessarily reading any of the papers; he was attempting to preoccupy his mind. Sadly, the effort was unsuccessful and he directly dropped his papers on the coffee table when he had heard Sam walk in. He gave her a glance and then looked down to check his watch. 5:30 A.M.

"Your mother called to tell me you were released. I offered to come pick you up but she told me to let you come home on your own. That you wanted to be alone for a while," he spoke. He stood up and put his hands on his waist, not necessarily giving her a warm welcome. If anything, the vibe came off as more contempt and restraint.

"I wanted to breathe and think about everything that's happened," Sam answered. She unzipped her leather jacket, happy to be back in the warmth of the heated house and walked to the coat closet.

"You didn't think to call me about when you were coming home or to at least tell me you've been released," he asked, sure to keep his at a low amplitude but still stern.

"I guess I didn't get the message. Since when are you my keeper?" Sam asked sarcastically, taking a hanger and stowing her jacket away.

"You have a son…"

"I haven't forgotten…"

"I know…"

"You're insinuating that I have." Sam replied.

"That's not what I meant," he apologized. "We're engaged. I was hoping you would come running to me and confide in me; that you could talk to me whenever, no matter what is bothering you." Patrick had been hurt, if he were honest. He wanted to be the one to walk Sam out of the precinct, to comfort her while she was at her low like he had the night in the jail cell. It just seemed that Sam, however, had just been drifting away from him. He was even beginning to think that she started drifting from her parents as well. It scared him; reminded him of Robin when she was falling into her depression, though it was for a different reason.

Sam was at a loss for words, afraid that whatever emptied her mouth would hurt him.

"Don't push me away," Patrick added, walking to Sam.

"That's not what I'm doing." Patrick took her hands into his but she looked away from his stare.

"Then where were you last night?" A pause ensued.

"By the pier," she answered hesitantly. He looked up, disappointed, and bit his lip.

"Where Jason 'died'" he said matter of fact. He felt as if he should have known. That it was his responsibility, now that they were engaged, that he would know his fiancé well enough to realize where she would have gone. It felt as if he was already fighting a losing battle. Jason had only appeared a little over 48 hours ago and he could sense Sam's pull towards Jason. "Are you leaving me?"

"I don't want to," she replied honestly.

"But…" Patrick added for her, waiting for her to fill the rest of the blanks. But she didn't. She remained silent. And then he started to think more critically; gears turning in his head. "Was he there with you last night? At the pier?"

Sam bit her lip, not willing to answer the question but Patrick had already received the message and let go of her hands.

"So I've lost," he admitted dejectedly and defeated. Sam finally looked up at Patrick, but with disgust rather than longing.

"Why are you making this out to be a game? Like there is a loser and a winner?"

"Sam! All those nights that I've dreamed about our wedding; you walking down the aisle with a gorgeous lace dress and bouquet, the sand in between our feet, the water behind us, saying our vows and promising to love each other forever – it feels as if they're all vanishing before my eyes! That they'll remain dreams for all of time, never to come true! How else am I supposed to feel?" Patrick replied angrily and had raised his voice.

"So you're just going to give up!? You're not going to fight for us? Because I came back to you today! I still have my engagement ring on!" she yelled throwing her hand up showing the beautiful diamond, "I thought that would mean something to you!"

"I would fight heaven and earth for you if I knew it was worth it. But Sam, you have to be honest to yourself…" Patrick said lowering his voice.

"I am honest… I spoke to Jason on the bridge, and yes, I told him that I wished that he had never left. That he was never taken away from Danny and me. But then I also told him it wouldn't be fair of me or him to get back together. We have been separated for more than 3 years. People change, we changed. What if we don't work out, or we're not the same strong couple we used to be? Danny will be forced to go through a whirlwind of being uprooted, settled and then uprooted again. I don't want to do that and I don't want to lose us based off some hope that maybe Jason and I will hit it off like we did all those many years ago. I have had those dreams too, Patrick. Imagining our wedding together, the happiest day of our lives, surrounded by family and friends. That is what I want." Sam explained.

"You'll always be pining for him, wondering what it might be if you'd chosen him," Patrick argued.

"Yes and if I chose him, I'll always be pining for you, what it might have been if I had stayed."

They both stood there in silence. Staring at the ground, absorbing the conversation, more like argument that had just occurred. The couple, stressed, sleep deprived and confused, trying to make sense of an impossible situation. Complicated by so many factors; there was no win or lose. Just an entanglement of love…where everyone was bound to get hurt.

"So what now?" both asked each other simultaneously.

"I don't know" they answered each other.

Patrick took a step closer to Sam and put his arms around her. She welcomed the embrace and fit so well in his arms with his chin resting upon her head.

"I'm sorry," Sam spoke letting a lone tear fall.

"I'm sorry," Patrick replied. "I should have had more faith in you. I let my insecurities fog my head. I was sitting there on the couch, each minute ticking slower and slower, just wondering when you would come home, if you would come home. It was such agony and my heart just felt like it was being torn in all different directions. I'm so lucky that you had enough faith for the both us, that you still believe in us." He unwrapped Sam's arms from his waist and instead held her hands. She looked at him, staring into his eyes; Patrick doing the same. He noticed a change – the night before, at the PCPD, her eyes had looked so lost; so much agony, but now, they almost seemed hopeful and resilient.

He leaned in, draping his long fingers around her neck and bringing her closer to him. Their lips met so softly at first, almost as if testing the fields, and then, like a switch had been turned, they crashed into one another. She threw up her arms, grabbing onto the back of his hair, gaining a grip, and wanting to pull him closer than he already was. How she wanted so much more of him; wanting to keep pulling him closer and closer. That all she could feel was her and him. Not even air could touch them; there already wasn't any in their lungs anymore.

Sam began to tremble, becoming week in the knees and Patrick continued to hold her for dear life. He vowed to never let her fall – he was going to be the one to catch her when she fell. He bent down, placed an arm behind her knees and proceeded to hold Sam in his arms – never once breaking the kiss.

He carried her through the hall, bringing her to the bedroom and softly placed her on the bed. He crawled in on top of her, a hand roaming from her torso down to her hip. He pulled on her shirt and brought it up to her arms where they had to finally break their kiss. But it was only for a few seconds and Patrick flung the shirt across the room. Sam turned, bringing her on top now and tugged hard on his chemise, letting one or two buttons fly as Patrick's chest was exposed. Her hands slid down to his belt but Patrick quickly threw her arms away, causing Sam to fall onto his chest with a small thud.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"I need you," she replied.

"I love you." And their lips met again…


	11. Chapter 11

**A new chapter! Probably one of the longest ones so far.**

 **Enjoy and please, it always means so much, review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Good morning," Patrick entered the bedroom with a tray of breakfast. A cup of orange juice stood at the corner of the tray and a delicious looking omelet on the plate with a side of fruit salad.

Sam smiled and pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Good morning to you too," she replied. Patrick placed the tray on her lap and handed her the necessary utensils. Sam took a small bit of the egg omelet and brought her head back. "Gosh! Why is everyone so good at cooking but me," she said in frustration, "even your daughter can cook better than I can."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, your risotto was amazing," Patrick laughed, taking a seat next to Sam and put his arm around her.

"That's because I was reading the directions off the back of a box. A 4-year-old could have done the same exact thing," she countered.

"It's the thought that counts," Patrick said, remembering back to their first date. Everything was very new; neither of them knew where the relationship was going to go, if there was a relationship to establish. Turns out there was, and Patrick savored every moment but he wasn't sure how many there were left. Even though Sam had told him that she chose him, he knew that she wasn't fully committed, though it wasn't her fault. He understood that Sam wanted to get back to a normal after the chaotic mess of the past few weeks and she was forcing herself to believe that this was right. As a fiancé, he felt it his role to help Sam, show her the right path. But, lord knows, Patrick was petrified to do such thing; he didn't want to point Sam to Jason's direction. It was in his fears that he hadn't actually realized that he was pushing Sam away last night. He had become so jealous at the prospect that she had spent time with Jason that it had clouded his judgement. Sam and himself were now engaged; he should have trusted her enough to come back to him. Patrick also knew that if he wasn't there, Sam would have run back into Jason's arms the moment he showed up. Sam was right the previous night; Patrick needed to fight for what he wanted. But was this a fight worth fighting?

"You're so good to me," she replied, also thinking about their first dinner.

"It's my apology for last night. My accusations were completely unfounded and irrational."

Sam finished her breakfast and set her tray aside. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and then turned to check the time. "What do we say we get the kids ready for school? We don't want them missing the bus," she suggested and Patrick agreed. Sam crawled out of the bed, almost reluctantly, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon the sheets provided, and wrapped the bathrobe around her, making a lose knot in the front.

Patrick followed Sam out of the bedroom and both headed to Emma's room first.

"Hey sweetie," Sam started, softly nudging the little girl's shoulder. "It's time to get up." Emma groaned before shortly realizing it was Sam sitting at the foot of her bed. She instantly sprung awake and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck in ecstatic excitement.

"Sam, you're back!" she squeaked. Sam passed off a look to Patrick, not sure as to what excuse Patrick gave to his daughter this time as to Sam's disappearance. "Daddy said that your girlfriend still wasn't feeling well and that you went to take care of her again," Emma took a piece of paper from her night desk. There was field of flowers drawn and with beautiful vibrant colors. There was a note on the edge of the paper that read: "Feel better!" "I drew it so that your friend can get well soon!"

"Aw, thank you honey! That was so sweet," Sam replied, giving her a great big hug. "I'll be sure to give it to her."

"Why don't we go take a shower and do you want Sam to pick out your clothes today?" Patrick asked.

"Yes!" Emma screeched, and then promptly jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to run a shower. Sam sighed, not sure what to make of the situation that had just occurred.

"I can't believe I'm lying to your little girl," she said.

"It's for the best, Sam. What she doesn't need to know, she doesn't need to know," Patrick replied, making Emma's bed. He fluffed the pillows and Sam helped him straighten the sheets.

"You're right. Gosh, I just wish I could be as chipper as her in the morning," she laughed. "Even Danny is a little stubborn when he wakes up."

Patrick left to make breakfast for the two kids, the usual: pancakes with the fruit selection of the day. Today's was sliced banana, Danny's favorite. Sam, in the meantime, picked out Emma's clothes and then walked to Danny's room to wake him up. She got him dressed in cute jeans with a white tee and a plaid flannel shirt over it.

Once the two kids were settled at the table, Sam and Patrick walked to the kitchen to have their cup of coffee.

"What are your plans for today?" Patrick asked, hoping it wouldn't include Jason.

"I'm going to go to my parents. Perhaps talk some legal strategy with my mom and catch up with my sisters. Kristina just returned from college last night," Sam answered, taking a sip of her coffee. It was like heaven as the warm drink hit her taste buds.

"It'll be good for you to be surrounded around family."

"Yes certainly," she agreed, "it's something that I didn't have growing up that I'm extremely grateful to have today is my support system. I couldn't have asked for anything more." She said giving Patrick a kiss before checking back on the kids.

* * *

"Sam!" Kristina yelled jumping from the couch and running to the door that Sam had just entered through.

"Hi Krissy," Sam threw her arms around her little sister, "I've missed you so much." Alexis smiled in the background, perhaps even tearing up slightly at the sight of her daughters' reunion.

"How have you been? Mom told me about what's happened in the last few weeks. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you," Kristina asked.

"Yeah, I'm holding up," Sam walked past Kristina, "hi Mom." Wanting desperately to change the subject. She didn't want to discuss such matters with her little sister. Sam would always feel as if she's too innocent for any drama in her life. She would protect her from any pain or hurt, even if it was her own.

"Hi honey," Alexis responded.

"How's Jason?" Kristina asked, bringing the subject around again.

"Kristina," Alexis gave a stern look.

"Mom! He's my brother in law, I think I have a right to know how's he doing and if he and Sam are rekindling their love."

"Krissy, I really don't want to talk about this…" Sam replied as she plopped herself down the couch.

"Alright fine, I'll give you and Mom some privacy," Kristina said, walking up the stairs. Sam and Alexis both thanked her before Alexis walked over to Sam and sat in front of her.

"Did you go back to Patrick yesterday?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, he was waiting for me when I got home. We got into an argument but… we made it up to each other," Sam answered, blushing slightly towards the end. Alexis, however, didn't care so much as to how each made it up to one another.

"What were you arguing about?" her mother was concerned.

"I don't really want to talk about that now. Let's focus on my case," Sam said diverting the subject. Alexis didn't want to pressure her daughter and thus let the question drop but unenthusiastically so. Sam needed someone to talk to and Alexis wanted it to be her. She had felt guilty in the past for not having been her safe haven, someone to confide in when times were rough. The worst was when Sam had admitted she was rape, months after the fact. She took it personally, even though she was sure Sam hadn't meant it in that way, and tried to become more of comforting mom. Trying to be a shoulder to cry on instead of someone she called to ask for help.

"Well, I have some good news," Alexis retorted and Sam perked up.

"I could really use that right about now," she replied.

"This is one of the times that being a Cassadine is beneficial. There's an old Cassadine clause stating that any descendants of Stanaslaus Cassadine and Katya Cassadine – the very first Cassadines – are entitled to a point of a percentage of the estate that may be currently owned by the heir, unless renounced," Alexis began explaining.

"Alright, where you going with this?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"I renounced my titles many years ago, but you never did, meaning that you are legally a descendant and are entitled to a holding of the Cassadine estate. This doesn't necessarily come with any money or property, it's more namesake than anything else. However, this does mean that you own part of the Cassadine castle on Spoon island, no matter how small the percentage."

"So you're saying that because I own a small part, I technically didn't trespass since I was on my own property," Sam finished Alexis's line of thought.

"Exactly! And without trespassing, there's no burglary. But there's one snag," Alexis mentioned.

"Oh gosh," Sam moaned.

"We need to find that clause first. The judge will want to see it on paper; I can't make an argument just based on my word. Your father is helping me out by looking through the stacks of papers I have stored in the attic," Alexis continued.

"So far no luck," Sam assumed and Alexis nodded in confirmation, "would there be a copy at the Cassadine castle?"

"Yes but I doubt Nikolas would be willing to allow you to go through his library or even help finding it for that matter. Knowing this new Nikolas, he might even go as far as burning it."

"Unfortunately, you're probably right. He's become such a monster lately," Sam replied shaking her head. "I'm going to go; I have some things to do."

"What? You're not going to stay for lunch? Kristina would really enjoy a chance to catch up," Alexis said trying to stop Sam. Kristina wasn't talking much about college and worried her a little. Not that she talked much about it in previous home-coming but this was alarming and she was hoping that perhaps she would talk to Sam about possibly any problems about college.

"I'm sorry Mom. How about I join for dinner? I'll bring Danny with me and maybe Patrick and Emma will want to come as well," Sam compromised.

"Alright fine. It'll be nice to see my adorable little grandson. I'll see you later honey," she said giving her one last kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Are you waiting for the shuttle," Jason asked, walking up to Sam from behind. Sam was startled at first before turning around to face Jason.

"I decided it's finally time to face Nikolas," Sam replied.

"Do you want me to come along? I know I certainly have a few words I would like to say to his face," he offered.

"Actually, I kind of want it to be just Nikolas and I alone. We're long overdue for a conversation."

"I have a feeling it'll be more than just a conversation… Are you alright? I mean after last night and all. We had a pretty intense discussion, you know about Patrick, me, Danny." He asked.

"I won't lie, it was painful. I wasn't able to really sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about all these what ifs. Do you remember that question you asked me when you were at my house? The one you asked right before you passed out?"

"I asked whether you were happy or not," he replied.

Jason didn't have to think twice. All he wanted to know was that his wife has happy living without him. He was prepared to never come forward with his identity as long as he knew that Sam was happy. He would allow to give his whole life's worth of happiness, be miserable for the rest of his life, if it meant that Sam had a smile on her face. However, whether it was just jealousy or instinct, he felt something wasn't right.

"I find myself asking that question a lot lately since that day in the hospital," Sam said.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry about what I said last night. About wishing you would have never left…it wasn't fair of me."

Jason took her hand, taking her attention. "You had every right to say what you felt. I wish I'd never left either. I wish that he could have remained a family. Watch Danny grow up - take his first steps, speak his first words. See you smile with him as you read him a book or put him to bed. I missed all of that."

"You wish I hadn't had chosen Patrick last night…" Sam finished his thought.

"It wouldn't have been fair to you or Danny to ask you to come back to me. I think it was the right decision for both you and Danny. I need time to sort this all out after everything that's happened. Time that you could be spending with Patrick and Danny. I don't want to take that away from you."

"It doesn't mean that I still don't love you."

* * *

"Samantha."

"Nikolas."

Nikolas stood up from his desk and closed a file that he had been working on.

"I'm pretty sure your lawyer doesn't advise this meeting," Nikolas commented, walking from out behind his desk, closer towards Sam.

"That's why I didn't tell her," Sam replied with snide. She took the liberty to remove her jacket and threw it on the nearest chair.

"I can tell your upset," Nikolas remarked.

"Thank you captain obvious. I can see ELQ has surely sharpened your brain," Sam replied, "I can't wait till my mother and Michael make you pay for taking over that company."

"So you're still distressed with ELQ… one day you'll understand that I'm trying to save our family holdings."

"Do you really think that I came here because of ELQ?" Sam retorted in disbelief, "this goes way behind some financial matters. You hid Jason from Danny and me for months!" She raised her voice but Nikolas remained poised and stoic.

"I would have thought you would have been grateful for my gesture," he replied, putting his hands into his pants pockets.

"Grateful! Are you kidding me! Jason is my husband! He is Danny's father!" Sam yelled, "what kind of family keeps someone from their one loves!"

"You were happy with Patrick. Danny was happy with Patrick. Don't you see how much pain you're in!" Nikolas finally raised his voice to match that of his cousin. "I didn't want to do that to you!"

"What if Danny got sick again and something were to have happened to Julian! Danny would be forced to suffer all over again!"

"Danny is perfectly healthy. Dr. Silas said that he was the epitome of health. What was important was that you finally found love again."

"Who are you to judge who I'm allowed to love? Don't you know that every secret eventually comes out! That everything will be exposed at some point. Did you think that Jason would be Jake forever and never remember his life?" Sam couldn't believe the anger that was boiling inside of her. It seemed every fiber of her body was filled with hate and disgust for her once cousin.

"That's what I was hoping," he commented, his voice suddenly whispering.

"Bitch!" Sam accused, "out of everyone, I would have thought that you would have understood the amount of grief I went through. After losing Emily, you nearly lost everything. You did everything humanely possible, even risking your life, just to hold onto any piece of Emily…"

"Don't you dare bring Emily into this," Nikolas pointed his finger at Sam.

"Really! Are you going to become sensitive all of a sudden?"

"I've been sensitive the entire time! Why do you think I kept Jason away from you this entire time? He's hurt you so many times! I've seen you at your absolute worst, it wasn't a pretty sight, and it was always Jason's fault."

"That's not true," returning the pointed finger, "So many of our problems were just as much mine fault as his. And for all the bad parts we had equally good parts."

"Don't you see the scar on your back! Because I've seen it… every time you and your sisters go swimming in the lake. It's not very hard to notice. Do you not remember the weeks you were lying in the hospital, surgery after surgery… and then years later you had to have another surgery just so that you could have kids!"

"That wasn't his fault!"

"Well it certainly wouldn't have happened if you were dating someone like Patrick, now would it?"

"Yes but then I wouldn't have been as happy as I was."

"Are you saying you're not happy with Patrick."

Sam bit her tongue. What had she just said? She was happy with Patrick, why had she just said that she wasn't? She had the life she's always wanted; the picture perfect family. A Christmas photo worth sending to friends and family. Sure, she grieved her life with Jason, but…

Sam walked up to Nikolas and backslapped him across the face. He stumbled over, one hand on his cheek and the other on the chair next to him to keep himself upright.

"Should I call the cops now before you continue to beat me further like you did with Elizabeth?"

"You can both burn in hell."

Sam grabbed her jacket and quickly walked to the door, not giving a single glance back towards Nikolas. Running away from the man who had caused her so much ache and grief. She felt so vengeful – all she wanted was for him to hurt the way she was hurting. Give him a taste of his own medicine. However, she needed to remember that there were so many more important matters in her life. Nikolas didn't deserve another ounce of her time. She was to focus on her family; her true family. She was to abide to what was best for her and her son.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed - next chapter should be up real soon! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muwahaha! Chapter 12 has arrived! Merci pour les reviews, greatly appreciated them and I'm glad that many of you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a bit more on the lighter side, I've been in a chipper mood lately and I thought this story could use some more brightness.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Sam walked off the launch, still somewhat shaken from the confrontation with Nik. She looked up at the pier only to find Jason waiting there, in the same exact spot when she left. "What is he still doing here?" Sam questioned to herself "he couldn't possibly be waiting for me."

"Have you been here the whole time?" Sam asked as she walked up towards Jason. Jason took Sam's bag for her and led her to a more private area to allow other passengers, mostly butlers and chefs from the castle, to get off the boat as well.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. I gave myself, rather, I gave _you_ two hours before I would go on the launch and see if Nikolas hadn't taken matters into his own hands," He shook off his jacket as he noticed Sam was shivering and placed it around her shoulders.

"You do realize I'm a big girl," Sam smiled. Many didn't believe her when she said that Jason was one of the most romantic men in the world.

"I never had a doubt," Jason laughed, pretending to shy away from her. "How did things go at Wyndemere?"

"As well as expected. I gave him my two cents in addition to a black eye," she replied. Jason wasn't surprised. Nikolas was more than deserving of a single black eye and Sam had all the justice to give it to him. "Do you mind if we walk to the Floating Rib? I know it's a bit early to drink but at least it's warmer than out here and it'll give us a chance to catch up on a few things."

Jason didn't hesitate to say yes and both of them walked down the block with Jason's arm around his wife, keeping her warm. "Something tells me you also haven't eaten lunch yet," Jason added. He knew Sam hadn't changed that much in the past 3 years and it meant that Sam could sometimes forget to eat when her mind was so preoccupied. "And as far as drinks go…it's always 5 O'clock somewhere."

Sam laughed. "You can grab a beer but I don't think my stomach can handle food or drinks at the moment," she replied.

"Still keyed up from Nikolas."

"Definitely." Jason opened the door for Sam and they walked in, getting a table for two next to the pool table.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat," the bartender had asked. Jason asked for a burger and some water while Sam requested nothing. Jason wanted for Sam to maybe eat something, even if it was a small side of salad, so he wouldn't have to worry about her passing out but he also didn't want to push her. After all, she had lived practically on her own for the past three years and despite her claims of rough patches, she seemed healthy. He, also, didn't want to sound like a nag.

"My mom caught a break in our case," Sam mentioned once the bartender left. "There's some legal document lying around stating that any descendants of the early Cassadines, which includes me, owns some part of the estate or family's wealth, unless the descendants waved their right. While my mom has waved her right, I haven't. So technically I wasn't breaking in and I can claim that I brought you as a guest."

"I'm sensing a 'but'" Jason retorted.

"We don't have the paper. And part of the reason why I went to Spoon Island was in the hopes to find the piece of paper but I knew the moment I arrived, that Nikolas wouldn't willingly find the document for me or even allow me walking around the castle to look for it. It was a naïve idea to begin with so now we have to come up with a new method," Sam continued.

"Right and I think breaking into the Wyndemere again would be too risky. We might as well just hand in our guilty plea. Do you have anything in mind?" Jason said reaffirming Sam's thoughts.

"I'm positive that if such document exists, which my mom is essentially 99.9% sure it does, there's certainly a copy, if not the original, in Greece. There's a large library in the Cassadine castle located there that has all legal information archived," she explained. The bartender came back with the bottle of water as well as the burger and Jason commented on the speed of the delivery. Sam made a joke stating that they were probably waiting for your arrival.

"How do we get to Greece?" Jason asked after laughing with Sam.

"We can't. We'll violate our bail agreement. We're not allowed to leave the state much less get out of the country to travel half way across the world," Sam answered.

"So what do we do?"

"That's where I'm stuck…I don't want to send anyone because I don't want to willingly put anyone in harm's way."

"I'll go," Jason stated as a matter of fact.

"Wait, what, no!" Sam was surprised. "The reason why I told you all of this wasn't so that you can act all valiant and put your life on the line!" However, Sam knew it was a losing battle. He was very similar to Carly in these regards; once he put his mind to something, he would stop at nothing to accomplish the task. Stubborn to a tee.

"I don't want you being separated from Danny because of me!" Jason replied.

"I don't want you being separated from Danny either! You're his father just as much as I'm his mother. Besides, you've been away from him long enough. There's no way you'll be losing any more time with him," Sam fought back. No one ever said she wasn't stubborn either.

"Sam, we don't have any other choice! It's either I go to Greece and risk being caught by either the Cassadines or the police, or you, going to prison for the next who's knows how many years."

"Fine, but then I'm coming with you," she answered back, never backing away from an adventure, especially not with Jason.

"No, I draw the line there! What if we get caught?"

"Then we'll have to find a way to not get caught," she replied as she took a French fry from his plate.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"Mom, come on! What other choice do we possibly have!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam! You'll have bounty hunters waiting for you the moment you take the first step off the plane!" Alexis said throwing off her glasses and waving her hands around. She had really thought her daughter had lost her mind now.

"Jason and I have come up with a plan that can get us in and out of the country without detection!" Sam knew her mother was not going to like the idea, but it was worth a try. Besides, she needed her and the only way the plan was going to work was if she agreed to help them.

"You don't even have your passport! Remember the bailsmen took it away because the judge thought you were a flight risk! You're lucky that you're even out on bail, gosh what are you thinking?" Alexis was going berserk, understandably.

"Jason has a private jet and a lot of money. Sonny partly owns a private air strip, so we can leave and reenter at will," Sam was becoming regretful of ever telling her mother. Gosh, if only she didn't her help. "Come on, Mom! There's no other way! You know that my father isn't going to turn up with anything no matter how hard he searches…"

"Fine! Then let's send Julian to go do it," Alexis interrupted.

"You're engaged! I would never do that to you. Besides, Julian doesn't know the Cassadines like we do, and I'm sorry to say this, but Julian isn't young anymore. He's not as flexible and nimble as he once was…"

"I beg to differ," Alexis whispered referring to Julian in the bedroom.

"What...?" Sam hoped she misunderstood.

"Nothing. Sam, please! If you get caught jumping your bail, you'll be in jail until your trial and it won't look favorable to the jury or the judge," Alexis argued.

"But if I get the document then I won't care if I go to jail for a month because at least I won't be going to prison for the next 7 years!" the volume in the house had reached record highs.

"Sam has a point."

"Kristina! I thought you were at Kelly's meeting up Michael," Alexis said surprised as she saw Kristina walking down the stairs.

"I was, I got back like a half hour ago," she answered. She had walked in to find her mother too busy on her laptop and writing down notes for the upcoming trial. Kristina hadn't wanted to bother her and decided to go straight to her room to skype with a college friend. "I think Sam is right."

"Are you double teaming me now?" Alexis asked outraged.

"Krissy, I love you, but you shouldn't be involved in this," said Sam. She was slightly disappointed that her sister had been listening in on their conversation the entire time. The only people that Sam wanted involved were the people that had to be involved. She certainly didn't want to implicate her sisters.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the facts so that this argument can be done and over with and I can actually hear my friend talking to me over skype. Mom, get over this whole "this is dangerous and against the law" thing because Sam is right. Even if Sam is caught, one month in county jail is much more preferable than 7 years in state prison," Kristina replied, giving a smirk to her mother, who just rolled her eyes at her in response.

"Mom, it's 4 against one right now," Sam added.

"4! Who's number 4?"

"Sonny! Jason said he would go talk to Sonny while I come to you and he sent me a text before I walked in the door saying that Sonny was on board with the plan," she explained.

"I knew my dad was good for something," Kristina smiled.

"Grr! Fine! Jeez, I'll do it!" Alexis finally gave in. Sam noted that this was probably the first time Alexis had ever changed her mind on something or willingly agreed to allow Sam to perform an illegal and dangerous stunt. She made sure to make herself thank Alexis for her generosity.

"Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Gosh I love you," Sam yelled as she ran across the room to hug her mother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just remember you owe me big time," she replied returning the hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Another update has arrived and again, I want to thank everyone for the unprecedented support. The reviews are always awesome and I'm so grateful for them.**

 **This is another rather lengthy update, if not the longest, and I had thought to split it into two chapters, however, I felt I had left you all waiting long enough and decided to put it all at once.**

 **I hope you all really enjoy reading this as much as I have been writing it. To be honest, this is probably my favorite fanfiction I've written. I've never written Jasam in the past and it's so much fun because there is so much history for the characters. It also holds up more pressure and expectations but I'm up for the challenge.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"The pilot said we should be taking off in about 10 minutes," Jason told Sam while walking out of the cockpit.

"That's great. Looks like part 1 of the plan went off without a hitch," she replied. Jason took a seat in the sofa next to hers. Apparently there wasn't a need for passports if Sonny could bribe enough people at the private airstrip. Sam had come up with the idea of using fake passports but both Jason and Sonny were too worried it could be traced back or an error would occur with the identification. The goal of the trip was to keep everything at a minimal risk.

Sam and Jason had used a sequestered entrance to the runway at which point one of Sonny's men pick them up in a luggage vehicle and brought them to the jet.

"Yes, but this was the easy part," Jason noted referring to the challenges that still lay ahead, "how did things go with Patrick? Not well I'm assuming."

"I'm still not sure what to make of his reaction…"

" _What do you expect me to say? That I'm happy that you're flying halfway across the world with your husband on a dangerous mission to procure something that may or may not actually be in the archive," Patrick replied. He brought his hand through his hair and gave a glare at Sam._

" _You know that I wouldn't do it if I knew there was some other option," Sam quickly countered._

" _Yes, of course I know that," Patrick reacted, raising his voice, "It doesn't mean I'm going to like it any better. Gosh Sam… why do you always feel the need to have this…this adrenaline rush?!"_

" _Because it's the only thing I've ever known!"_

 _A silence ensued the room. Both avoiding one another's presence._

" _I feel like we just keep going round and round. It's a never ending argument. I could have sworn we have had the same conversation multiple times over the last few weeks," Sam finally spoke, her voice soft now._

" _Well, if we keep going round and round, then what do you suggest we do? Is it even something that can be resolved or do we just live with it?" he asked, wanting to desperately get to the answers. Perhaps in the hopes that it would give the couple peace again._

" _Or do we break…" Sam couldn't bear to bring the rest of the phrase out of her mouth._

" _No…" Patrick interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of the phrase. "That's not an option."_

" _But you've thought of it…" Sam spoke. Patrick wasn't sure how to answer. Of course he had thought of it, but it was different. He never considered the actual procedure of breaking up: the pain, the heartache, and the anguish._

" _Yes," he finally replied simply. "But it can't be an option. I proposed to you. We were going to live happily ever after in this house with our two kids and I'm not going to let your husband, who you worked so hard to get over and love again, to change any of that."_

" _You're assuming that I'm going to go running to Jason once I break up with you," Sam said, her voice still quiet._

" _Why else would we break up Sam? He's the problem!" Patrick let go._

" _No! He showed up, alive and it gave you insecurities. You began having doubts about my love for you and our family. And then, all of a sudden, my adrenaline seeking personality is a problem for you. These our problems that, yes, started when Jason came back, but would have surfaced sooner or later and maybe we were just never cut out to make it. Let's face it Patrick, as a couple, we haven't had to go through much hardship. We each had our own baggage but this is our first challenge together and we are crumbling."_

" _Then we'll have to pick up the pieces and find some better cement to build it up stronger."_

" _But where are we going to find the cement."_

" _We'll find out when you get back from your trip and you don't have a 1 to 7-year prison sentence hanging over your head."_

"I think in the end he gave me his wishes though," Sam answered. "We're having some troubles but it's none of your making."

"Yes, but I'm certain I didn't help," he replied guiltily.

"Let's focus on the mission ahead. Did Sonny explain to you what's going to happen when we land in Greece?" Jason was the last person Sam wanted to be discussing her romantic involvement with Patrick. It was awkward and even more, she felt as if it was betrayal to both Patrick and Jason.

"He explained the general idea but not the details. There wasn't enough time between getting his men on task and the private jet etc." Jason answered. Sam pulled out her laptop from her bag along with several maps. She turned on the laptop and in the meantime opened one of the maps which looked as if it came from 17th century. The whole page was yellow with a few coffee like looking stains along with tears around the edges and crumpled corners. Jason gave Sam a suspicious and confused look, not really sure anyone could decipher the map. Even the key look to be in a different alphabet, most likely Greek if anything. "Or Russian," Jason thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Sam said after taking a glance at Jason's expression, "but that's why I asked for my mother's advice. She knows a thing or two about this map and it should help us navigate around the massive castle when we reach Greece, because if you thought Wyndemere was big, wait until you see this." Both of them then felt the distinct rumble of the airplane and they were shortly up in the air.

"You've been there before?"

"No, but there have been many stories," she said remembering back to the times when she and her cousin were still in good terms. He would tell her about the massive entry way with the endless hallways and abundant bedrooms. It was a wonder how such a structure was built considering the terrain and soil in the country, but then again, if the ancient Greeks could have built the massive Parthenon, then constructing a colossal castle, with modern technology, shouldn't have been much of a challenge.

"But Alexis has?" Jason really wasn't sure how the plan was going to pan out if the crummy map was all they had to go on. He was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"Sort of…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she was sent to boarding school when she became a teenager so she doesn't remember much. However, I'm hoping that seeing the castle will help her recognize the way through the maze and guide us to the right rooms," Sam explained.

"How? She's not coming with us…"

"I'm starting to think the hit and run did more to your brain than just temporary memory loss," Sam teased. "Do you even remember what a genius Spinelli is?"

Jason hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head in recognition. Of course Spinelli would have designed some small tiny device that can be hidden away while keeping a signal half across the world in order for Alexis to receive the video feed from her laptop.

Sam once again reached into her pack, pulling out a gray beanie and threw it to Jason.

"The hidden camera is in the front, sown into the brand tag," Sam explained.

"Woah, I'm not wearing a beanie," Jason revolted. He had moved on from his cotton black shirts and jeans but it was a far cry from wearing a hipster hat.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Sam laughed and Jason reacted by throwing the hat back at her. "Come on, take one for the team."

"Seriously, Sam! Do you really expect me to wear that? What about my hair?" he remarked, referencing his perfectly gelled hair. Sam looked towards him rather skeptically; she doubted a loose fitting hat could even move a strand of his stubborn hair.

"No I didn't," Sam admitted defeated, "I was just hoping." She took the beanie and pushed it back into the pack, much to Jason's relief. "But you will be wearing an ear piece."

"I have no problem with that," considering his work with Sonny would sometimes require constant communication, ear pieces weren't a big bother.

"Alright, so when we land, they'll be some people waiting for us. They're in a vehicle similar to the one that brought us to the plane, so we can leave the airport without being noticed. Sonny's men will get us to a helicopter landing approximately a half hour away. We'll board the helicopter and fly over near Cassadine Island. It'll be close enough that we can take a boat to the island but far enough that the security in the castle won't be able to detect us…"

"And then we take a boat to Cassadine Island," Jason finished for her when she needed to catch her breath.

"Exactly and we'll go to the port that's at the back entrance of the castle, since there are less guards. At that point it's a matter of being stealthy and hoping that my mother remembers enough of the place to get the legal documents and get out of there as fast as possible."

"Sounds easy enough," Jason muttered sarcastically. It wasn't that he was scared of the operation, if anything, he was rather eager to get some excitement, however, he was having to put a lot of trust in other people and there were so many unknown variables. One small slip and everything could go horribly wrong.

When the laptop was finally started, Sam sifted through several logins and security series to reach a certain program.

"Aha!" Sam clapped as she reached her targeted destination.

"What's that?" Jason asked as he looked over at the computer screen. There was another sort of map, similar to the paper one that was lying in front of him, but this one was much more legible.

"It's the same exact map, however, Spinelli and I worked all through the night to clean up all the noise in the image. The lines are now a lot cleaner and you cleaning actually see the floor plan. Spinelli was also able to detect the language in the key and translated it. I have it saved on my phone, which should be a little more efficient than lugging around a large map and now…" she hit the enter key, "it's on your phone."

Jason took his phone from his jean's pocket and noticed the new text message. He had to admit that it was quite amazing what Spinelli and Sam were able to do together. They made a really good team and he had a feeling that their P.I. business would be booming if it weren't for Spinelli's move to Portland, along with the many distractions that Sam has run into.

"That way, if either one of get's separated, we'll relatively know where we are and how to get around," Sam added.

* * *

10 hours later and they had finally landed in Athens. Neither of them had slept at all on the plane; they kept coming up with strategies and all sorts of scenarios. There was even a cover story in case they were stopped along the way to getting to the helicopter, even though there wasn't really a reason for being stopped. It wasn't that they were particularly afraid for their lives if they were to happen to come across a guard at Cassadine Island, the guards wouldn't shoot a Cassadine nor someone a Cassadine deeply about, however, it would mark a fail on their mission and the whole operation would have been for nothing.

Each of them were packing with a pistol at their waist, a knife strapped to their calf, an ear piece and Sam with the beanie. They also each had a tracking device in their shoes in the event that one would go astray.

Sam called her mother to tell her that it would be a matter of time before they reached the island and to watch for her signal. Alexis told Sam that Sonny and Julian were sitting right beside her, ready to tackle any possible technical glitches, which relieved some of Sam's nerves.

The plan was running along quite smoothly. The pair jumped onto the vehicle waiting for them at the runway and met with another car at the exit of the airport. It was the standard GMC SUV with tinted windows in the passenger seats.

There was fortunately no traffic and they reached the landing pad in record time. The pilot was already making preparations when the couple jumped in. They were handed the headphones to protect their ears and within 10 minutes they were off the ground. Jason unknowingly grabbed Sam's hand as the turbulence rocked the helicopter. Sam was one to notice but didn't object; it felt very natural and oh so right. A large smile crept up on her face; this was the time of her life.

They looked through the windows, gazing at the beautiful landscape and the gorgeous clear waters. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon creating the perfect lighting through the sky. It looked like something out of a traveler's magazine, almost unreal and dreamlike.

After a short trip, the helicopter landed in the middle of a grass land and Jason and Sam jumped out. By this time, it was practically dark; exactly what Sam preferred. It would be easier to be sneaky and break into the castle without notice.

"Turn your phone off," Sam instructed as she took out her cellphone and pressed the power button. Jason quickly followed suit and now the couple was completely untraceable except for the trackers and transmission to Alexis, which could only be accessed by the parties that had authorities: Spinelli, Sonny, Julian and Alexis. Patrick had begged to become part of the list as well, however Sam had insisted against it. If there were any issues with the law, the last person she wanted implicated was her fiancé. Sonny, Julian and Spinelli were used to defying the law and Alexis was a lawyer and although it didn't make them immune, they would at least have experience.

Sam dug through her pack and pulled a rather small looking device, attaching it to the top of her black shirt. She pressed an on button and then spoke into it.

"Hey Mom, can you hear me… great, Jason and I are getting to get into the boat, I'll tap on my mic when we get to the island and then I'll turn on my camera… alright, love you too," Sam spoke in.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked. It was going to be a small trek to get to the boat. They were going to have to go through a miniature forest of bushes and get to a beach that had a tiny boat where Sonny had arranged for speedboat to be standing by.

Jason nodded and off they went. Sam was grateful for wearing thick, long sleeves as some of the bushes had some very real thorns that would sometimes catch onto her clothing. It became somewhat hard to navigate as the moonlight was only source for lighting. Both of them tripped numerous times and at one point, Jason had to catch Sam from falling cracking her head open when she slid over a rock.

Jason watched his wife leading the way and couldn't fathom how in heaven's name she was navigating with 5 inch heels. How was it even practical? It did make her legs incredibly sexy even if it was only illuminated by the moon. He had to catch his footing several times when he caught himself getting distracted. Eventually Sam turned around to make sure that he was alright and Jason decided he would go in front for the rest of the way.

"Ok, there's a 5-foot cliff here. Let me go down first and then I can help you down," Jason informed her and she agreed. He sat down on the edge and jumped off, making sure not to slip on the moss covered rocks beneath him.

"Hand me the pack," and Sam took the pack off her back and threw it over the edge. "Now jump, I'll catch you." She did just that and Jason caught her bridal style. Both paused and an a rather intense staring contest ensued. Jason was captured by the beauty of her every facial feature. Each edge and curve was accentuated by the pale illumination of the moon.

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Sam finally spoke up and Jason let her down, handing her back the pack.

After a little more hiking they reached the beach and saw the pier in the near distance.

"We're making pretty good time," Sam said as she looked at her watch. "Everything is going according to plan and from the sky, the seas didn't look to rocky. There shouldn't be a problem reaching the island."

They arrived at the black speedboat that would have been impossible to spot had they not known it's presence, and Sam threw her pack into the back compartment before climbing in.

"Where's our captain?" Jason genuinely asked.

"I'm going to act like I'm not offended here," Sam replied looking up at Jason disappointingly.

"Right… I'm sorry," he said at the sudden realization, "forgot you knew your way around the ocean."

"You know when we get back, you're going to have your brain checked again because I'm sure some things still aren't wired correctly," Sam joked, "come on, climb in."

Jason stepped in and sat down next to Sam. She turned the key that was already waiting in the boat and pulled down the throttle slightly. After turning out of the docks she pushed down the throttle and soon enough they were cruising at full speed. The ride was bumpy and there were moments when the water splashed over the front of the boat, soaking the both of them.

Sam slowed down as they neared the island, making sure to avoid any underlying rocks jutting from the island and to ensure that the engine wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. A few moments later and they were docked at the back of the island. The couple helped one another out of the boat and Sam turned on her camera on the beanie and tapped her shirt, giving Alexis the signal. Jason retrieved the pack and handed it back to Sam.

"I can hear you and your camera is online," Alexis replied in the earpieces of Sam and Jason.

Jason, in the meanwhile, scouted for any nearby guards. He quickly spotted two in the distance, standing in front of the back entrance. He scanned the towers to make sure there weren't any hidden snippers that could locate them. After determining the towers were clear, he got Sam's attention and pointed out to her the two guards. She nodded and they starting closing in on the guards, already knowing full well what to do. It was one of the scenarios they had mapped out on the plane ride over and it wasn't as if they hadn't done it before in previous Bonnie and Clyde expeditions.

Each positioned themselves behind a guard and turned to face each other. At the nod from Jason, both swiftly wrapped their arms around the guards' neck, chocking them and robbing them of any struggle or sound. A moment later and they were passed out on the ground. Sam reached down into the pockets of one of them and stole the keys. The only problem was that there must have been at least 50 keys on the ring. She gave an exasperated look to Jason and then headed over to the door. As Sam was trying each key, Jason kept the lookout for other guards.

After the 5th try, the door opened and both snuck in, closing the door behind them, grateful that the old door didn't make any loud creaking noises.

"The library is definitely on the second floor and the one staircase I remember is in the right wing," Alexis transmitted. "There should be a door on your right and then you keep heading straight. Just be cautious because you'll be passing the kitchen quarters. Someone might spot you."

Sam bent down, rolling up her pants and unstrapped her knife, keeping it handy within her hands. She walked over to the door and put her ear to it to hear if there was any commotion. When there wasn't, Jason opened the door and the couple headed down the corridor.

"Wow, not much has changed since I've been there. They could really use some new carpeting and, oh gosh, please get rid of the portraits," Alexis commented.

"Alexis, shut up. They are trying to concentrate," Julian butted in. Sam made sure to make a mental note to thank her father at a later point. She should have that Alexis would start panicking the moment they walked into the castle. It was a good thing her mother's love of her life was sitting beside her.

Her mother did have a point though. The red carpeting was just plain tacky and the paintings were plan creepy. She felt as if all the portraits were just staring and eyeing her every move.

They passed the kitchen without being noticed and Jason and Sam waited for the next instructions. When it didn't come, Sam patted her microphone, gaining a response from Alexis.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where to go from here…" Sam felt the adrenaline, along with anxiety, build up within herself as she impatiently waited for the directions. A minute later and Sam couldn't hold on any longer. She gave a look to Jason and pointed her finger to keep going. For every minute they were in the building, the more likely they were to be caught.

They took a left and shortly found the staircase, much to everyone's relief. As they quietly headed the stairs, Jason found himself once again wondering how Sam was able to be so stealthy and silent with her heals. It was just so baffling.

"Now I remember, okay, from here go through the left corridor. At the end, there will be two large doors. I'm not sure, but I think it's the right door," Alexis spoke once again and off the couple went again.

They walked down the corridor, through the large door and once again had to wait for further information. It didn't come along and Sam finally resorted to her phone. It was meant to be a last resort as they wanted to keep their phones off to reduce the most possible tracking. Luckily, Spinelli had coded a program that could block any signal even when the phone was still on. It didn't mean that someone still couldn't hack into it.

She looked down at the map and was trying to figure out all the intricacies. Jason peaked over her shoulder, also deciding which direction to take next. They eventually came to a consensus and navigated their way through the castle.

"Honey, I'm afraid I can't help you from here. I thought I could remember more once I saw the insides but apparently I can't. Sonny, Julian and I will keep watching though," Alexis relayed.

The pair headed through the hallways and when Jason heard a sound, he pulled Sam back into cover.

"Hey, is someone there?" a man asked as he headed down towards them. Sam jumped out at the direct moment the man walked in front of her and she put her hand his neck. He kept struggling, trying to pull Sam's arm down and when Sam felt her arm slipping, she took her knife and stabbed him in the back. Jason helped her drag the body behind a closet as to not tip off any other worker.

Once they reached the corridor that Sam had hypothesized to contain the library, they opened each door carefully, peaking in quickly and when there was nothing, they moved onto the next room.

"Ah, what a surprise Samantha," a voice came out when Sam opened one of the doors. A chill went straight through her spine as she saw who was standing in front her. The one and only. Helena Cassadine.

* * *

 _AU: Please don't kill me for the cliff hanger! It was bound to happen at some point._


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all once again for the absolutely amazing reviews. I can't express how much I enjoyed them on the last chapter.**

 **For anyone who is around the NYC area... the snow! Gosh, I'm so frustrated. I was supposed to fly back to school today but instead my flight was canceled so I'm missing my first day of school and a very important interview... Needless to say, I'm not the happiest camper.**

 **Speaking of school... I'm going back to it which means lots of more work and less updates. In the beginning I should still be able to keep posting a chapter a week but it might get a little more rough as the semester rolls on.**

 **I hope you all really enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"How kind of you to visit me," Helena spoke. Sam felt a gun held to her back, pushing her further into the room, out of the doorway and closer to Helena. She looked over at Jason whom was in the same predicament. The guards then proceeded to grab the guns that were being held in both Jason's and Sam's holsters. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She just lay there, looking oh so comfortable, under the multiple duvet covers. Two men standing by her side, tending to her every need. A tea cup with an accompanying plate sat on the marble nightstand beside her. She took the drink, bringing it to her mouth, all the while keeping her pinky up. So regal, so royal.

"What do you want Helena?" Sam asked annoyed. Out of all the plans her and Jason had discussed, this was certainly not one of them and this could be the one that causes the most damage. Who knew Helena was even still alive? Not that Sam was very interested in the answer, though. She was sure that Helena had paid off some scientist to revive her. Perhaps that's where all the Cassadine assets were being spilled into and why Nikolas was concerned about his posh lifestyle with his son. Anything for the rich, huh?

"Is that anyway to treat me, Samantha? After all, your husband is alive because of me."

"Only so you can use him as your own pawn piece against me and my family. It's always been a game of chess for you. I don't owe you anything!"

"Let's get out of here," Jason said pulling his wife back lightly by the arm but then stopped by the increase pressure of the gun into the small of his back.

"Not so fast. Do you really expect me to peacefully allow to walk out of this palace after you have broken into it and knocked out several of my guards?" Helena replied. The couple both sighed in unison. "Hello Natasha," Helena was staring right into the beanie sitting on Sam's head. "I'm sorry, Natasha, but this is a private conversation." A guard raised his arm and ripped off Sam's hat, crushing the miniscule camera in his hands. They also proceeded to rub off the mic and remove the ear pieces from both of them.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her," Jason grabbed the man by the shoulders and shoved him against the now closed door. "Sam, are you alright?"

"Jason, let go! I'm fine, he didn't hurt me," Sam tried to pry his arms of the guard, not wanting for her husband to get shot. However, as she was tugging on Jason, she saw her opportunity. She tapped on Jason's shoulder three distinct times, hoping she would receive his message.

" _What do we do if there are a number of guards surrounding us? There are a lot of them on the island and it could be a very real situation," Sam asked Jason. By now there were a number of notes written out into a notebook. All with a list of possible wrong steps and how to find a different footing. To anyone else, such a list would be all the arguments of why not to go through with such a mission, but to Jason and Sam, it gave them a little more excitement and adrenaline at each scribble. Of course, they were still nervous. More nervous than they had been in previous missions before Jason had 'died'. Danny was the love of their lives and it tugged on their heart strings each minute they were separated. It made them that much more focused on the task at hand._

" _We'll first need to determine if there's any potential to fight against them; it'll depend on the amount of guards that are surrounding us. If either one of us thinks that we are able to take each of them out with just the two of us then one of us will tap the other three distinct times," Jason said as the plan came along in his mind._

" _Alright… and then what?"_

" _We let instinct take over"_

Jason turned around and saw the determination in her eyes.

"I love you," he said and in that moment he lunged at the guard's hands, grabbing at his gun. Struggling for a moment, Jason finally obtained the upper hand and shot the guard in the heart, instantly killing him. In the same moment, Sam swung around knocking the other guard that had stood behind her, in the head, instantly knocking him out. She lurched for the gun that was still in his grasp and aimed it at the two men standing beside Helena.

The two butlers stood stunned, not knowing what had become of the situation. Jason and Sam, still running on the high, came up behind the men before they could yell out for help and held them in a chock hold. Soon they passed out and while Jason just let his man drop, Sam gently laid him down on the ground, rewrapping her fingers around the gun and turning her attention back to Helena.

There was no need to be concerned about Helena screaming for help. Her pride fell in the way; all the mannerisms and aristocratic ways disallowed her from calling out for help. Instead she lay there, no silent, with no witty come back eagerly awaiting to enter the world.

"Now you're going to tell us where the library is and the exact position of the legal documents dating back to the first Cassadines. Otherwise I'll make sure you never ever get the chance to come back from the dead," Sam threatened, Jason now joining in and aiming his gun at her head.

"I shall do no such thing. I'd rather you shoot me and stay in the loyalty of my grandson than the bastard granddaughter of Mikkos Cassadine."

"Suits me." And two shots rang out in the room.

The next moment, the couple stepped out of the room, now in a faster rush. They were sure that they weren't the only witnesses to the loud bangs of gunfire and knew that unwelcome company would be joining them soon.

Ironically enough, the next door, the one that they hadn't yet reached in their door to door sweep, opened to the grand majestic and kingly library. It was shaped in a circle with books surrounding them on all sides. The shelfs reached the ceiling and ladders connected the bottom to the very top.

It was quite overwhelming, if Sam would say so herself. How would she find the very much needed document in this bibliotheque.

"You go in, I'll stand guard," Jason offered. Sam nodded and headed to the far end, taking a look at the shelfs and attempting to figure out the organizational technique used to arrange the books. She was hoping it was chronological; everything sorted out by date.

Sam kept looking and Jason began hearing faint noises of what he figured were gun shots. He was rather confused for a moment, not exactly knowing where it was coming from, until he came to a realization the Sonny must have known they were in trouble.

* * *

"Julian! Now what!?" Alexis yelled out, standing straight up from the couch. She had been able to see Sam step into Helena's bedroom and felt her heartrate and blood pressure sky rocket. Sweat began beaming down her forehead and her hands shanking so much that not even Julian's hands could calm them. Now they were completely out of sight – sure, they could still here what was going on, as Sam still had her mic attached, but it was barely enough and Alexis took out the earpiece.

Sonny had already been on the phone, contacting his people that were already in Greece. He was going to use any means necessary to get Jason and Sam out of the palace safely. Damned if he lost Jason again.

"Alexis, you need to take a breath. Sonny is making arrangements and we know that Sam is smart. She is gotten herself out of stickier situations," Julian said, consoling his daughter's mother some comfort.

"My people are on it. They'll be at the island in 5 minutes," Sonny came back into the office.

* * *

Sam was grateful that her hopes were granted and the books were arranged chronologically. However, she shortly came across another unseen problem: she didn't know how to read Greek. All the book's titles were in Greek or Russian, Sam didn't know the difference and now she was left guessing which books were which.

After climbing halfway up a ladder, she finally got to the book shelve that was supposedly holding the papers. Left to a last resort and impending gun fire, Sam pulled the books out of the shelves to look through them one by one. Relying on her P.I. skills, she concluded that several books were old journals and diaries and others were novels.

"Finally!" Sam thought to herself when she found three possible folders that could contain the necessary documents. Each had a date and a signature, some occasionally multiple signatures. That was all she needed and she safely stored them into her pack, but not before Jason came barging back into the room.

"Sam! Get down!" Jason shouted as the gun fire grew louder and nearer. Jason remained behind the door for cover, ready to shoot anyone who entered the room. Sam heeded the advice and tried to race her way down the ladder but not before two men rampaged through the room. Jason quickly shot the first one and Sam, who had the sense of mind to pull out the gun that was weighing on her belt when Jason yelled, and shot the second man.

Sam lost her balance on the ladder, however, and began tipping over. Even though she had already stepped a length downwards, there was still a significant distance to the tile floors. She latched onto a shelf, hanging on by only her finger tips, while the ladder crashed beneath her feet.

Jason ran to the opposite side of the room and stood underneath his wife with his arms spread out.

"Just fall! I'll catch you!" he shouted and Sam soon fell into his arms, the safest place she had known. There was no time to gaze into one another's eyes as more gun fire was heard but Jason still put in his comment. "Next time, take off your heals before you climb a ladder."

"Next time, you hold the ladder for me," Sam replied with a wink.

"Sure, whatever. Come on, let's get out of here. Do you still have your gun?" Jason asked, placing Sam back on her feet. She nodded her head and both left the room cautiously with Jason staying in front of Sam.

Once in the hallway, each would wait behind a potted plant until they were sure no one was waiting for them. They reached the stairs and began stepping down until they spotted by three of Helena's soldiers at the bottom of steps. Each of the guards quickly began shooting, catching paintings and statues in the process.

"Run!" Sam yelled and the pair raced back up the steps as the amount of holes in the walls next to them increased. "Over here," Sam once again shouted, pointing out another hallway in the hopes it would lead to a different stairwell and a way out.

"Oh shit," Jason muttered when he saw two more guards heading his way. They were trapped with no place to go, that is, until Jason saw a window. How far up could the 2nd floor possibly be?

"We have to jump!" Jason screamed. He leaned over the window to check the height; it was high enough that it wouldn't be the most comfortable landing but it certainly wouldn't kill them. "You go first; I can handle myself over here in the meantime."

Jason used his elbow to punch through the glass and Sam continued firing away as more and more guards kept showing up. "Where are Sonny's men?" she thought to herself. They were doing a fine job holding off Helena's men for a period but now it sounded as if they needed more reinforcements. She hoped they would come soon. Sam stepped over the ledge, keeping her hands on the window sill and gave a final kiss to Jason.

"Just in case," she said and then jumped down.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all! I had a crazy week between the snow, first week of classes, interviews, and fire alarms at 2 in the morning. However, it did end on a very high note and I thought to continue it with none other than a chapter update.

I was quite upset that Becky and KeMo didn't get prenoms. They both had phenomenal performances this year and for anyone who follows me on twitter ( Ewing_GHfan) they clearly saw my thoughts. Which brings me to another point, I have a twitter account where I post my chapter update and my occasional thoughts on the show, so if you want to follow me, please do.

Last thing, the reviews! You guys are the absolute best. I love every single one of the reviews and I'll certainly attempt to post by the end of the weekend because the next chapter was supposed to go along with the this one but it was getting a bit long. Love you all!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Run!"

Jason grabbed Sam's arm and started off sprinting through the bushes as the hail of bullets came showering upon them. They weren't sure which way to go to get back to the boat but it wasn't relevant at this point. As long as they got there without a bullet hole.

Sam kept her pace behind Jason, despite the high heels. However, it didn't deny the certainty that their legs and arms weren't being torn apart from the thorns on the bushes. Why was Helena such a fan of roses?

"Jason! Over here!" Sam called out. He turned around, looking at the embankment that she was pointing out and both ran over to jump in. It would serve as temporary cover, hopefully till more reinforcements arrived. They leaned against the wall, taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked while checking his pistol for remaining ammo.

"The jump from the castle wasn't the most comfortable but I'm not going to complain. At least now we can try to come up with a plan to attempt to get back to the boat," Sam answered breathlessly. She pulled up her pants leg and examined the scratch running down her leg. Using the sleeve of her sweatshirt, she wiped away the blood. "If my intuition is correct, the boat should be around the corner of the estate."

"Question is: should we make a run for it or wait for more of Sonny's men?" Jason replied. Sam took out her pack and began rummaging through it.

"Why don't we call Sonny?" Sam suggested as she pulled out her phone, only to find it smashed. Most likely due to the jump down from the window. Jason pulled out his as well but it was met with the same fate. "Scratch that idea."

"If we make a run for it we should do it now. The longer we wait, the longer they have to set up parameters and reload," Jason added.

"I think we should make a run for it. We don't even know if Sonny has more men around the area so we could be waiting for nothing. However, we need to go around the opposite way. They'll be expecting us if head around that corner. We can crawl out of this embankment without them knowing and go around the whole castle," Sam theorized.

"You make a good point. Just under one condition."

"What?"

"I go first."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam answered with a smirk and up they were again. Both had made sure each gun was fully loaded and then crawled quietly and slowly out of the ridge. They kept themselves hidden behind bushes and the few trees. Once they turned a corner and ensured they had escaped sight, the couple made a run.

Each were side by side and Jason was amazed that Sam could keep up with his speed. The lady never failed to surprise him with her greatness. How could he have ever forgotten her?

Both slowed down as they neared the end of the length of the castle. Jason peaked around the structure, giving Sam the signal to go when he saw no one standing around. Just one more length and they were safe.

Reaching the end again, they slowed one last time. Jason was able to spot the speed boat on the edge of the island and pointed it out to Sam.

"Before we continue, I have a question," Jason started and Sam nodded at him to continue. "The kiss."

"What about that?" Sam replied.

"Well…I…I don't…" Jason stuttered, not sure how to talk about the awkward subject matter.

"I really don't think now's the time to talk about it," Sam answered, getting her husband off the hook.

"Agreed. Are you ready?"

"It's now or never."

Instead of blindly running into the field, Sam and Jason attempted to keep hidden for as long as possible, however, it got to a point where there were no longer any bushes to hide behind. After taking one last breath, the duo took off for the water. It wasn't long before they heard the first bullet and a cascade of fire followed shortly after. When given the chance, Sam or Jason, would fire his or her weapon, in the hopes of hitting one of the shooters.

Finally reached the small dock, Sam dove into the boat and quickly got it started. Jason jumped in and sat down beside Sam. He ducked down underneath the window, popping up occasionally to shoot anyone who dared get too close. It didn't take long for the glass to completely shatter. As quiet as they had entered the island was as chaotic as they left.

Sam threw the throttle down and maneuvered her way off the docks before launching herself into the open sea. Jason turned around to keep shooting anyone but stopped when the shooters were finally out of range.

"Wow," Jason said as he slouched down into his seat.

"Yeah," Sam replied, running her hand through her hair. Jason looked over at his wife for the first time since running through the fields and noticed she was seemingly pale.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. His eyes wandered around her arms and torso, searching for any blood but found nothing.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she answered, keeping her eyes fixated on the water in front of her. Jason inched closer to her, trying to get a better look as the darkness of the night didn't allow for much visibility. Sam was slightly creeped out when Jason started patting her arms and pulled them away.

"Jason. I'm fine, what are you doing?"

"You're pale," he finally answered. He crawled to the floor of the boat to take a look at her legs.

"This is ridiculous Jason! I'm fine!" she yelled over the roar of the boat.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding," Jason brought up his hand that was now covered in blood. Sam must not have felt any pain from the adrenaline. It couldn't be too serious, else she would have fallen at some point from the impact of the bullet hitting her leg.

"It's just a graze. We can look at it later, right now I need to focus on getting us back to the helicopter," Sam answered. Jason tore at the jeans slightly to widen the hole to get a closer look, but without any source of light, it was impossible. He grabbed the pack in the hopes that Sam had stashed a flashlight somewhere and to his luck, there was one. Turning it on, he was finally able to see the wound and it didn't look pretty, but then again, when did a wound ever.

"Let me take over," Jason commanded.

"No, Jason, you don't know the controls!" Sam shouted. "I'll be fine. We can take care of it when we are back on land!"

Jason was becoming frustrated. "Sam! That could be 15 minutes from now! The controls can't be that hard!" He was right, driving a speedboat wasn't all the difficult. It was matter of keeping your hands on the steering wheel and watching your throttle. It's even said to be easier than driving a car due to the lack of traffic and rules.

"It's dark! You wouldn't know where you are going!" Sam desperately wanted to keep controls. The water was her territory and she wouldn't let it go easily, besides, she felt fine. Not even a twinge from her leg. She was sure she could keep going till the boat was docked.

It was then that they heard additional motors inching closer to them. Jason turned around and cursed under his breath. "When did the Cassadine Industries invest in speedboats as a security measure!" he yelled. The boat was already in full throttle so Sam couldn't get the craft to go any faster. Jason grabbed at both his and Sam's gun and begun firing once again. Sam remained ducked behind the still broken glass in the hopes it would protect her from the incoming fire. If Sonny's men didn't come soon, this would be the end of them. There was no way that the two of them would be able to fight off all these other vessels when there was such little to hide behind. And even if they reached the docks before they were killed, the other guards would have them the moment they jumped out onto the land.

"We need to jump out!" Sam yelled.

"What! Are you crazy?!" Jason began thinking the bullet wound was effecting her brain.

"It's dark, they won't be able to see or hear us if we're in the water. We can just swim back to land. We'll jump in and stay under the water until the crew passed and then we'll pop up," Sam explained. "It's the only thing we can do right now!"

Jason wasn't liking the idea one bit but had to agree with Sam on one point, this was the only way they were getting out alive.

"What about the papers in your bag?"

"The pack is water proof!"

"Fine! On three!" he agreed. He counted off as both prepared themselves for the water below. Sam kept one hand on the steering wheel while the rest of her body was leaning over the edge with her pack resting on her back.

"One, two, three!" and they jumped in. Fortunately, the water was bitter cold. Each of them kept themselves underneath the surface and Jason swam his way over to Sam, keeping her beside him. They heard the roar of the boats pass them by and popped up once the last of them had gone through.

"Everything ok?" Jason asked, still mindful of Sam's injury. He knew, however, that she would just play it off.

"Yes, come on. Let's start swimming. We have a long way to go," she replied. It sure was going to be a distance. 15 minutes on a speedboat could mean two to three hours in the water.

"Let me take the pack," Jason ordered, not leaving any room for negotiations as he already began taking it off her shoulders. It would only be a matter of time before the adrenaline would wear off and he needed Sam to have all the energy she could muster. A bag would just drag her down.

Each of them kept their heads above water and swam the most energy efficient stroke, breaststroke. Sam was now very grateful of her adopted father for paying for her swim lessons.

It slowly became isolating and disheartening. Both felt as if they were just swimming to nowhere as there was never any land in sight. The water became colder and colder and Sam felt the pain in her leg creep on her. It wasn't helping matters that she needed her leg to swim. It seemed like they had been treading the water for hours on end.

Jason turned to look over at his wife and noticed she was starting to slow. "Hey, we're almost there alright. Just a little while longer. I'm sure that at any moment we'll see land and then it'll be so much easier," he said.

"I think I see it," Sam whispered breathlessly along with the sounds of her teeth chattering. Jason looked ahead of him and saw what Sam had. There was land. It was edging along the horizon. It would only be a few more minutes before they were there.

They swam along and as the land grew larger to their perception, Jason latched onto Sam's arm and pulled her closer to him. He threw his arm around her torso and began swimming for the both of them, giving Sam a much needed rest and warmth.

"Hey, do you hear that? The water is crashing. We're so close now," Jason offered words of encouragement. The beach was right at his finger tips and the moment he could stand, he picked Sam and carried her princess style onto the grass.

He laid her down gently and took off his leather jacket, draping it over her to, hopefully, give her some warmth, even if the jacket was wet. Opening the pack, he grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out a length of cloth.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Tired," she answered, "but I've had worse."

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be up in the helicopter," oh how he hoped the helicopter would be standing be; that Sonny would have a sense of mind to keep the helicopter on the land. "This is going to sting a little," he warned. He pressed the cloth onto the wound and Sam gritted her teeth, only letting a small moan escape. He also took off his shirt; wringing it out all the salt water

"Wow, your abs certainly haven't softened," Sam said wondrously, bringing her head up for a closer look.

Jason laughed, "nice to know your sense of humor hasn't vanished."

"I try," she replied.

"I'm going to use my shirt as a tourniquet and tie it around your leg," Jason explained and lifted her leg slightly to slide the shirt underneath. Sam nodded and laid her head back on the ground.

He tied a knot right above the wound tight enough as to ensure it wouldn't come lose and the bleeding would stop. "Alright, you can breathe again," Jason said when he noticed Sam holding her breath and wincing.

"Thank you," Sam replied, "here take your jacket back. Else you'll be freezing."

Jason gratefully took the jacket back, glad for some coverage. He quickly zipped it up and Sam let out a groan as a result.

"Let's get going. I don't want anyone else sneaking up on us, and then we can get some better attention for your leg," Jason said. He reached his arms underneath her and lifted her up from the ground.

Jason navigated through the tricky landscape and when they reached the cliff that they had to previous jump down, Jason lifted Sam high enough for high to grab onto the edge of the cliff and pull herself up. Jason jumped up and, once again picked Sam up, and headed forward on the trail.

There was an immense sense of relief when Jason spotted the helicopter not too far ahead of him. It felt as if this nightmare was slowly coming to a close and it couldn't happen soon enough. He noticed the pilot climb out of his seat and run over towards him.

"Is everything alright?" the pilot asked, noting that Sam looked to be injured.

"I'll be fine, just get us out of here," Sam replied and the pilot ran back to the helicopter, opening the door for Jason to step in and allow for Sam to take a seat. The pilot closed the door behind them and in no time they were back in the air.

Sam reached for Jason's hand and he gladly took it. She wouldn't admit it but it was offering her a form of comfort; there wasn't a way she could have gone through what she had just gone through without her husband. However, when she looked down at the connected hands, she saw her engagement ring.

Patrick...


	16. Chapter 16

And as promised, here's another chapter! It's rather intense so beware.

I've noticed recently an issue with the fanfiction alert system lately and although I think it's been fixed, just in case, I have a twitter account ( Ewing_GHfan) where I post the chapter updates.

I can't say it enough times but your reviews are the best! 100 REVIEWS! AHHH! The best, you are all amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you!

I hope you all really enjoy this chapter and please review!

-Sammy

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"It looks to be a 12 hour flight back home," Jason said coming out of the cockpit. Sam was lying down on the couch underneath a warm blanket, finally able to take a deep breath knowing that they had escaped the island.

Jason was now wearing a new shirt, borrowed from the pilot, however it was tight around the shoulders. It accentuated all the muscles in his arms and Sam had a tough time looking away. She wasn't sure which was worse: this or shirtless.

"I called my mom. Told her we were fine and that we would be home soon. I didn't really want to tell her about the whole leg situation because I know she would freak and overreact," Sam replied. "She said she would pass the message along to Sonny and Julian etc."

Jason was glad to be back on the plane, even if it was going to be a long flight. He had enough action to fulfill him for quite a while and all he could think about was having a good night's rest. Not that the mission was all bad…it was perhaps the most fun he had since waking up in the hospital more than a year ago. What's more was the amazing woman by his side the entire time.

"How about I properly take care of your leg now that we're in more appropriate lighting and undoubtedly have a more suitable first aid kit," he suggested. Sam laughed and agreed in response. Jason walked towards the back of the fuselage, opened an overhead bin and took out a larger sized white plastic container. Sam threw off the blanket as Jason approached and kneeled by the couch.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, opening the box and taking out gloves and a pair of scissors.

"Only a little," she answered. Jason first untied the make-shift tourniquet and then removed the gauze that had been placed after their marathon swim. It was almost hard to recognize the pad as it was soaked in blood. He gathered the scissors and began gently cutting open Sam's jeans. The cut was made around the leg and then, Jason removed nearly the entire leg of the jeans, leaving only the small bit above Sam's wound.

"It sucks because these were one of my favorite pairs of jeans," Sam joked as Jason threw the piece of jeans in his hands aside.

"If you cut the other side of the jeans, you could have some neat shorts for the summer months," he suggested.

Sam drew her breath quickly and gasped when Jason's hand had accidently rubbed up her inner thigh.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized and looked up at Sam. The tension in the air that had resulted couldn't have been cut by a steak knife if had been attempted.

"It's ok," she mumbled. Chills ran down her spine. The touch she had so missed and how she wanted so much more. But she couldn't…right?

He was the first to look away and break the stare. The wound didn't exactly look gruesome, however, it still looked worrisome.

"This is going to need stitches," Jason spoke, keeping his face down. It must hurt, Jason thought to himself, but Sam was probably still in some state of shock and Jason was afraid that once it wore off, he wouldn't be able to help her. There was only a limited supply of pain medications, enough to only take the edge off. The threat of infection was also very real, especially knowing it would still be a while before Sam received any professional help.

"I figured. I'll have to call Patrick when we land," Sam replied. "At least it doesn't look like I'll be bleeding out anytime soon."

"Don't joke about it." Jason smiled. He took out some hydrogen peroxide and tore open a new gauze pad.

"You might want to hold your breath for this part," he advised, pouring the liquid onto the gauze. Sam nodded, took a deep breath and turned her head away. She brought her arm to her mouth to act as a gag if in the event it was needed.

Jason also didn't want to look; especially not towards Sam's face, however, he needed to and thus brought the wet gauze to the wound after taking a deep breath of his own.

Her eyes welled up and her face contorted as the hydrogen peroxide burned her leg.

"Gah!" she finally gave in. Jason quickly removed the pad and crawled over to Sam's head, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized. He lowered his head to hers and kept his hand on her forehead, trying to offer some form of comfort and condolence.

"Stop…it's not your fault," she finally spoke, turning to face Jason. "I was expecting it to burn just not that much." Sam tried to laugh it off, not bearing to see the concern on her husband's face.

"You don't need to be strong for me."

"I know…it's just a force of habit…you should keep going, ignore me. It's better that you clean it out than just letting it get infected." And Jason did as he was told. He continued to disinfect the wound, having to pause several times for his own sake. Finally, all that was left to cover the bullet wound. It was dressed with a sterile wrap that was tied around tightly but enough to cut the circulation.

Jason took the blanket that had been thrown off and covered Sam comfortably. "All done."

"Thank you," Sam replied, taking the arm away from mouth. She noted the teeth marks that were left from her biting down to prevent from screaming out.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time while running his hand through her beautiful raven hair.

"What answer will get you to stop asking?"

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing, it's annoying."

"Sor…"

"Thank you."

Jason moved the arm chair over to the side of Sam's couch and sat down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it the same one from before?"

"The kiss."

Sam took a deep breath and attempted to sort her brains for what to say. "It wasn't really a kiss though. It was a peck."

"Sam."

"Jason, I'm engaged. I can't do this. The kiss was in the moment and there was a lot going on."

"You worried that something could have happened and you thought, I don't want to die without ever having kissed Jason again," he was putting words in her mouth only because it was hurting him so much that she was playing it off. He damn knew for sure that he had more with Sam than Patrick will ever get and he couldn't take Sam denying all of it.

"No! That was not what I was thinking!" she replied outraged. "At the time I felt like we were back to our old selves. It was as if I had been taken back 3 maybe 4 years back and that you had never been shot and that I was never engaged to Patrick. The kiss was something that was so natural that I didn't think about doing it. You used to do the same to me, like this one time I was breaking into the PCPD and I was standing on the dumpster. Before I crawled in, you pulled me down and gave me a kiss, wishing me good luck. It just felt normal. It was only when you asked about the first time that I realized what I had done wrong…"

"It wasn't wrong," Jason interrupted.

"I'm engaged Jason!"

"You keep mentioning that!"

"What else am I supposed to say? I built a family with another man because I had thought you were gone. I'm sorry, I am so sorry, that you lost all this time. That _we_ lost 3 years. But I can't drop everything I have worked so hard to construct just so that we can have the life we used to have. So much has changed and we can't ever be sure it'll be like it was."

"We can try…"

"And what about Danny…he's been moved around so much and now he feels that he's confident about his father figure, Patrick. What if we don't work out? What happens to Danny?"

"But I love you and I know that you love me too. Sam, you knew I was still alive. You always held out hope for me and you would have told anyone who would have believed me. Come on…I know you can't give up on that…"

"Jase…"

"Please…" Jason cupped her face between his hands, looking so intensely into her eyes. He was doing everything in his power to convince her. He had lost so much and now it was his time to fight for his life, and that meant Sam. Every fiber in his being knew that Sam wasn't right with Patrick, that it wasn't real as their love. His and Sam's love.

A tear slipped down Sam's cheek while her eyes were tightly shut, not willing to gaze into warm blue eyes that had offered her so much comfort in the past. "It's not that simple…"

"Then we'll make it simple…" He leaned his face down lower and Sam brought her hands around his hair, pulling him closer towards her.

Their lips met and Sam could have sworn if had happened, she would die happy. Jason became desperate; wanting more and more. So much desire to taste more. The taste of her lips and the scent of her breath. He could never have enough. Sam pulled harder and harder on Jason's hair, wanting him to keep coming closer. To be just close enough that they would become one. Jason moved his hand from her cheek down her neck, gripping the edge of her t-shirt.

They only broke apart to get a breath of oxygen and shortly after, they returned to cloud nine. Until they weren't on cloud nine anymore. Sam was the first to come crashing down.

"Jason…"

"I know…"

He had gone far enough. Any further and it would have done more harm than good. Sam was already conflicted as is and Jason didn't want to add more to the complication than there already was.

"You should rest."

"Can you stay with me? Please."

He obliged without a hesitation. Sam lifted her head, allowing for him to sit down, and then rested her head on his lap. Soon enough Sam was out like a light and Jason stayed awake, on his own will. Just watching her breathe and sleep so peacefully, calmed him more than anything could have. He loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Gosh, I feel so repetitive but seriously can't say it enough, the reviews you guys are leaving behind are the best. Can't thank you all enough.**

 **I was having a particularly rough time with this chapter for so many reasons and I'm still not sure if I like the end product.**

 **Also, I'm a huge fan of medical drama (I am a pre-med student and the show is called General Hospital after all) so please excuse me if you're not. Last thing, I am not a doctor and if there is something medically wrong in this chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to make sure I get things right instead of repeatedly getting it wrong.**

 **That all being said, I hope you guys all really enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The last two hours of the flight were a nightmare. Sam had woken up from her much needed slumber and all the shock and adrenaline had worn over. She kept her teeth gritted and sweat beads were falling down the sides of her face. It was what Jason had worried about when they first boarded and now he was a loss as to what to do. He had called Patrick for any advice; if there was anything he could do to minimize the pain, but there wasn't anything. Sam was going to have to tough it out. Patrick demanded to talk to Sam to try to see if he could get her mind onto other things.

" _Sammy, I need for you to close your eyes and just imagine your somewhere else. Imagine you're on the sandy beaches of Jamaica with the sand curling between your toes and the water crashing onto the shore. The wind blowing through your beautiful and luscious hair. You're standing at the beginning of the isle and you see me standing by the alter, ready to hold your hands and say our "I do's"."_

" _You're standing there with the nicest off white suit and no shoes. Your hair is gelled back and you couldn't look any more handsome." Sam continued, her voice still wavering._

" _Danny and Emma are standing on either side of the isle around me. Danny has the rings in his pocket while Emma is waiting for you to hand over your bouquet so you can join my hands. Your father is holding your arm to the right of you and Alexis is already crying. Kristina and Molly are standing with their gorgeous flowing sky-blue bridesmaid dresses, trying to hold back tears."_

" _I want Emma to be in a small white dress and Danny in the cutest tuxedo."_

" _Of course. They would be absolutely adorable. What kind of flowers would you want?"_

" _I want something very natural and simple, as if you had just picked it out of the backyard."_

" _That would be beautiful."_

Patrick comforted her until the phone battery died. Jason was relieved that Sam could have at least a half hour of relief after his attempts at distraction had been useless. Now he was left to hold her hand and move the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"We should be landing in a half hour. You should probably sit down and buckle up," the pilot said as he came out of the cockpit. Jason nodded and the pilot returned to his duties. However, Jason didn't move. He stayed kneeled on the ground with his eyes focused on Sam's pained ones.

"Did you hear that? We'll be back in no time," Jason told her. He took the towel that was next to him and dabbed the moisture off her forehead. She was shivering now and Jason took off another blanket from the nearby seat and laid it upon the other blankets that were covering Sam.

The plane landed and Jason looked out of the window, noticing two black GMCs, ready for their arrival. The door of the aircraft was opened, a small staircase put against the doorway and then Patrick jumped out of the car. He had with him a black bag slung over the shoulder and he ran towards the jet, quickly stepping up the stairs and headed over to Sam.

"Patrick," Sam called out, relieved to see his face.

"Hey, I'm here now ok? You're going to be ok," he replied and began pulling several things out of his bag until he reached a syringe and small medical bottle containing a clear liquid.

"Jason, I need you to roll up her jacket and sleeve and then tie this right below the elbow," Patrick instructed, handing over a rubber string. Jason performed as asked while Patrick filled the syringe with the clear fluid.

"What are you giving her?" Jason asked.

"A shot of morphine. It should relieve most, if not all of her pain, within 5 to 10 minutes," he explained while injecting the fluid into Sam's veins.

"You should be feeling better soon," the doctor told Sam. He brought his hand up and caressed her face, feeling the warmth of her forehead on the palm of his hand. The relief on Sam's face began to slowly surface however Patrick was still concerned about the fever. He, again, searched through his bag and pulled out another syringe and began filling it with a different liquid.

"What are you giving her now?" Jason asked again.

"Some broad spectrum antibiotics. She has an infection," he answered and plunged the syringe into Sam's arm.

"Is she going to be alright? Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"If we can keep control of the infection and stitch up the wound, she should be perfectly fine. Come one, let's get her out of here," Patrick said, packing up all the medical supplies. Sam was nearly passed out and Jason picked her up gently.

* * *

"One more stitch and you're done," Patrick told Sam. Jason and Patrick brought Sam to Alexis's home, figuring that going to Patrick's house would scare the kids unnecessarily. Alexis, upon hearing about Sam's arrival, quickly set up the guest bedroom and was attentive to both Sam's and Patrick's needs. After breathing down Patrick's neck for quite some time, Patrick asked for her to go outside, informing her that she can come back in when he was done. Jason took a shower in the meanwhile, washing off all the salt water and dirt he had accumulated in the last few days and Julian accommodated by allowing Jason to borrow some of his clothes.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I should be the one asking you this question," he answered, keeping his head down and concentrating on his work.

"You've barely said anything to me since I've gotten on the plane, except for a bunch medical jargon. There weren't 'I missed you' 'I love you' 'I'm so happy your home'."

"Something happened between you and Jason," Patrick replied. Sam become worried that Jason had told him about their kiss. No, he wouldn't do that, it's not his place to tell… "I could see it in his eyes, the way he was looking at you. The way you were looking at him."

Sam hesitated. Of course something had happened, she just didn't think it was that transparent. She debated what to tell Patrick, the truth or give him a lie, but she had learned from experience that lying was just a tool to hurt everyone involved. Elizabeth has learned that lesson very well recently.

"We kissed…twice" Sam answered nervously. Patrick let out a deep sigh and brought the top of his gloved hand to his forehead.

"I can't blame you…"

"Patrick…" Sam called out confused.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy for you but I can't act like I didn't expect it to happen. I'm not calling you a slut, far from it; you are the most devoted, loyal and committed woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Patrick effortlessly spoke out.

"You're hurt," Sam replied, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yes but you're hurt worse. I remember when Robin first came back and all the confusion, guilt, and _hurt_ that I felt and it was so unfair of me to come down on you before," he continued, "You told me to fight for us and that's what I'm going to do. So yes, you kissed another man, but he is your husband. You didn't betray me and I just have to believe that that was a one-time thing and you'll come to you."

Sam was shocked to admit the least. She hadn't expected such a calmed demeanor or reaction from Patrick to what should be devastating news.

"And… you are done. I'll go call your mother back in," Patrick stood up but Sam quickly reached out for his hand, pulling him around so they were finally face to face. It was then that she noticed his tears that were falling off his cheeks. He sniffed and looked away, using his free hand to wipe away the tears.

"Patrick… I'm sorry," Sam apologized feeling immensely guilty. She let go of his hand and he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Good news," Alexis came into the room, "looks like the document is valid. I'll call the judge and the DA tomorrow morning and see if I can get the case dismissed."

"That's great," Sam answered back, not very enthusiastically, however.

"Patrick?" Alexis asked, immediately noting something wrong with Sam's behavior that couldn't be blamed on the morphine.

"I can tell that is he is losing faith." A lonesome tear fell down her cheek.

"And you think that he has surmountable reasons to be losing faith," her mother finished her thought. Sam simply nodded her head in response.

"You already know who you want to spend the rest of your life with don't you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! (it's me, I was wondering...) haha, anyway, I've realized that my previous two chapters were short so this chapter will be longer. I wanted to have some nice family moments and I absolutely loved writing them, especially the Davis girls. I love them! Best family on GH!**

 **There's a little nod to the current storyline on GH with Sam, see if you can spot it :)**

 **I did quite a bit of writing last night at 5 in the morning. I'm in the honors program at my college and so people thinks it's funny to tease the honors dorms and pull the alarms in the middle of the night when it's snowing at night. So, I couldn't fall asleep and what better to do than write!**

 **Thank you again for lovely and oh so wonderful reviews. Really really really greatly appreciate them!**

 **I hope you guys truly enjoy this chapter! More to come soon and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Hi… just wanted to come in and ask how you were doing…if you needed anything," Jason stood there in the doorway with his hands awkwardly hidden in his pockets. He hadn't gone to visit her the previous night, noting that the atmosphere was very tense when Patrick came out of Sam's room with an unsuccessful attempt at hiding his despair. Alexis had asked if he wanted to go in and say something to her but he refused and instead packed up his belongings and headed to Kelly's, his current residence.

In the morning he was consumed with guilt after having tossed and turned all night and thinking about recent dealings. He had left his wife injured in another person's house, granted it was her mother's, but he wasn't there when he was supposed to be. And he had left her to deal with the fallout when she confessed to Patrick. He should have been there to tell Patrick that the kisses were nothing and that they can still live on with their merrily lives, even if he didn't believe it.

"You're allowed to come in," Sam replied. Jason heeded the advice and walked into the bedroom and sat on the chair that had been placed beside Sam's bed.

After shortly pondering his next steps, he decided to ride over to Alexis's house and ask to see Sam. Alexis agreed, stating that Sam had asked for him last night. "I'm assuming you'll want to see Sam alone… let me get her sisters out of there then," she had said before walking up the stairs and into the hallway. He had looked around the living room and noticed it was rather quiet. Patrick's car wasn't in the drive way and neither was Julian's and he wondered what had happened. If Sam had broken it off with her fiancé or if he had just gone off to a work-related emergency. Or maybe he's even taking care of the kids. "You can go in. Up the stairs, 2nd room to the right," Alexis told him as she walked back down the stairs. "Please don't upset her, she had a pretty rough night."

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She wasn't as pale as she had been and she wasn't sweating anymore, however, her eyes were puffy. Her eyes emitted heartache.

"Ugh…" she exhaled, "that's a loaded question."

"I want to apologize," he started.

"For what?"

"The kiss…I shouldn't have made the move and taken advantage of you…I knew it was wrong, it was just that at the time…"

"It felt it so right," Sam finished his sentence. "Just for the record here, I was involved in the kiss just as much as you were. I wanted it just like you did. We both knew it was wrong, but we did it anyway." Jason wasn't sure how to reply. If he should ask how things panned out with her and Patrick or if he should leave her alone. He looked down at her hands that were folded on her stomach, and noticed the lack of her engagement ring.

"Your ring?"

"Patrick and I agreed to break off our engagement…it's not permanent though. More like we're just taking a break until I figure this whole mess out. He said it would alleviate some of the pressure on my shoulders, help me think more clearly," Sam explained.

"Is that what you wanted or what you wanted?"

"What I want is for the world to be simple again… You know what's odd? All my life, I spent a lot of time chasing men. Trying to keep them and fighting other women to get the guy. Even with you, I had to fight Elizabeth constantly. But now… there are these two guys that want to be with me and… I have no idea what to do…" Sam rambled along.

"You have to do what's right for you and Danny. You can make any decision that you want and I will not blame you or become angry."

"You see that's the thing," she raised her voice slightly in frustration, "I want someone to tell me or give me some sort of advice. Anything! I just feel so lost. And, I know, that no one can make this decision for me but I feel like I need someone to point me to the right path."

A pause ensued, neither knowing how to follow that rant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that," Sam apologized, filling the quiet air.

"I can help you…if you want me too. You said that you and Patrick are on a break… I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me... it doesn't have to be formal or anything…" he suggested very hesitantly.

"Are you asking me out?" Sam was bewildered.

"Um… I guess I am. It's ok if you don't want to, I completely understand…"

"No," Sam interrupted, "I would love too. There's just one thing… I can't really get around right now; I'm supposed to keep off my leg for a little while."

"I think we can accommodate," he smiled, "besides, I still remember the phone number to the Chinese restaurant."

* * *

"How is she?" Kristina asked when she saw Jason walking down the steps.

"Yeah, what did you two talk about," Molly added her question.

"Girls," Alexis sternly warned them.

"I think we had a good conversation," Jason answered simply.

"That it's? Really? You were in there for an hour and all you have to say is "I think we had a good conversation," Kristina replied accusingly.

"Kristina!" Alexis warned again.

"Come on Mom! Don't you want to know if Jason and Sam are getting back together?" Molly asked her mother.

"Of course I do but it's none of my business, just like it isn't any of yours," Alexis firmly replied.

"Sure it is! We're her sisters. We have to look after her, make sure that the guy she's interested in will treat her like she deserves," Kristina retorted. Jason stood there staring at the girls bickering at one another, wishing he could just leave.

"Jason," Molly called out, grabbing his attention. "There is something you're not telling us."

"Alright that's enough! Molly, go to your room," her mother yelled at.

"Mom! She's 18!" Kristina came to her sister's defense.

"Um…maybe I should help out here," Jason spoke up. "Sam and I are going to have dinner together tonight."

"Eek!" both sisters replied giddily. Alexis instead just face palmed.

"Are you going to get her flowers?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"He has to wear a blue shirt; it matches his eyes."

"What are you going to eat?"

"Are you going to cook for her?"

"Girls! My god! Give them some privacy for Pete's sake. I'm sorry Jason, you don't have to answer any of those question," Alexis addressed Jason. He nodded and gratefully took her up on the offer. He grabbed his jacket and left the house while the two sisters kept pestering with all different types of questions.

* * *

"Did you call the judge?" Julian came out of the kitchen and into the living room where Alexis was typing away on her laptop with a bunch of files laid across her lap. He handed her the coffee that she had asked for and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Yes and it's not the best of news but also not the worst. The judge wants to have an evidentiary hearing, which is similar to a preliminary hearing. He wants to decide if there is reason to proceed to a trial now that we have the document," Alexis explained, gladly taking a sip of the coffee.

"Alright, so now you have to try and argue that this Cassadine document is reason enough to drop all charges?" he asked for clarification.

"Exactly."

"And when is the hearing?"

"Tomorrow."

"That could be a problem," Julian replied. "Patrick told her to stay off her feet as much as possible for at least a week."

"I tried to push for a delay but the judge was becoming suspicious. I have no idea what we're going to do. At the very least, Sam will be limping," Alexis continued Julian's thoughts.

"Can't we make up a story. Say that Sam fell down the stairs of something," Julian suggested.

"Great minds think alike," she smiled. "I've already been coming up with a story of how Sam fell down the stairs and that her fiancé helped stitch her up." She pointed at her legal notebook where her notes had written out the fictional tale.

"So if all goes well, our daughter should be free by tomorrow afternoon," Julian concluded. "I can't tell you how much I love you."

He leaned forward, grabbing the notebook away and throwing it onto the coffee table, and pushed Alexis down on the couch so that he was now laying on top of her. Their lips met and each indulged one another in the moment. Alexis tugged at his shirt but Julian took her wrists and pinned them to the couch. "It's my turn," he spoke in between kisses.

"Uh um!" and the couple sprung up from the couch, turning around to face Molly standing by the front door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll let you guys have hot smoky sex while I work on my calculus homework," she snipped and then walked up the stairs towards her room.

"That was awkward," Julian commented.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Alexis replied, fixing her hair and blouse.

"So… I saw Jason leave on his bike when I was driving up on the drive way. I'm assuming that he came over to visit Sam," Julian started after a long silent pause had filled the air.

"Yes… they agreed to have dinner together tonight… I'm not sure how I feel about it…" Alexis explained.

"Are you having reservations with Jason having been in the mob?"

"No because that would be very hypocritical of me considering I've dated so many mobsters. Two of my children are the results of one night stands with mobsters. And Jason may not be the same person he was before. He might stay away from the mob now because he wants to stay with his wife and child. What I'm worried about is that it might be too soon for Sam. Sam and Patrick only broke off the engagement last night and she's already having dinner with another man today."

"That's a valid point," Julian replied, attempting to not take the mobster argument to heart. "however, I think that Sam is strong and smart enough to know what she has to do. If she believes that this the next step, that this is what she thinks will help her through, then we have to support her 100 percent."

* * *

"Mommy!" in walked the little boy as Sam was awakened from her day dream and say her son running towards her.

"Hi Danny!" the pint-size kid came charging down the bedroom and sprang onto the bed to give his mother a great big hug. "Ugh, I've missed you much!" Sam held her son so tightly, never ever wanting to let go of him.

It was only a moment later when she had noticed Patrick standing by the doorway, watching her and her son interact with one another.

"I thought you would want to see him," Patrick spoke, walking closer over towards her.

"Yes of course, thank you so much," there was certainly still a tense atmosphere between the two of them. Each one not quite sure what to say to the other.

"How is Emma?" Sam asked as Danny snuggled underneath her arm.

"She's fine. Obviously wondering if you were alright. Told her that you'd be ok," Patrick emotionlessly answered.

Danny began patting Sam's arm, grabbing her attention. "Mommy, guess what I learned today!?"

"What did you learn buddy?"

"1, 2, 3… 4, 5… 6, 7, 8…, 9, 10!" he had yelled out.

"Wow, buddy!" she congratulated him and gave him a big high five.

"Look at you Danny! Getting smarter every day. Tell you what, I'm pretty sure grandma has some candy downstairs. Why don't you go and ask if you can have one for being such a good boy at school today," Patrick told him, having given a high five as well. Danny smiled and jumped off the bed just like he had when he sprung onto it. "Be careful on the stairs and hold onto the railing!"

"Do you mind if I check your stitches?" he questioned. Patrick had purposefully let Danny go downstairs so he could examine Sam and possibly have a conversation. A conversation about what was still in question.

"Yes, of course," Sam answered, pulling off the sheets. Patrick then advanced to help Sam pull down her sweatpants but the touch became awkward. It was as if they didn't know each other. That they never had sex before. Never explored each other's bodies. Never gave one another the earth-shattering pleasure. Their relationship was like a dwindling and dying star.

* * *

"I brought you flowers," Jason stood at the door frame.

Sam giggled. "Did my sisters tell you to get them?"

Jason put his hand over his heart, pretending to have been physically injured by her question. "I'm going to act like that didn't hurt."

"Haha, oh come on. You've never been the stereotypical romantic. My sisters don't usually get that; actually a lot of people don't and so they try to change you but they don't understand that you are absolutely most romantic guy on the planet. You just have a very unique way of going about it," Sam eyes lit up as Jason walked into the room. He had the gorgeous roses in his right hand and the bag filled with the Chinese food that he had gone to pick up. Sam had known immediately that the roses weren't his idea; he wasn't the red rose giving kind of guy. It was too cliché for him. If Jason had been honest, Kristina and Molly had handed them off to him when he walked through the door. They promised to leave the house if he gave them to her.

"They are absolutely beautiful," Sam noticed as Jason handed the bouquet over towards. "Oh look, there's a little card here."

Jason helped her take it off and she opened it. The letter had read:

 _Don't be stubborn. Listen to your heart… Love Krissy and Molly._

Sam developed the widest grin and then proceeded to thank Jason before putting the small little card on the night stand, not allowing Jason to read it.

"I see you brought food as well, what did you get?"

"I got some spring rolls, chicken with broccoli in case I don't like any of the food, lo mein, plenty of fried rice, and, finally, squid," Jason listed the items off as he pulled out each of them individually from the bag.

"Are you going to try any of the squid?" Sam asked teasingly.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Jason helped Sam to sit up in the bed and Sam had insisted that he sit on the bed beside her. He had finally given and both spread out an old blanket to place all the food on. Each had decided to begin with the spring rolls and a small conversation ensued.

"How is Danny?" Jason asked.

"He's great. I was able to see him this afternoon. Absolutely precious. He doesn't talk much, a lot like you but he did tell me about how he was learning how to count in preschool. He got all the way to 10. I told him that I would get him ice cream once I wasn't sick anymore," Sam told him.

"He's a really great kid and I can't thank you enough for taking care of him all these years. I know it must not have been easy but you did a beautiful job."

"Danny makes it easy. There are no words to describe how much I love him. Every time I see him I just think of what a miracle he is and how blessed I am to have him in my life. To think I had almost lost him two years ago…"

"Elizabeth had told me about the cancer. About when he was diagnosed and the chemo not taking. Having to eventually rely on a bone marrow donor and then your father came along…"

"Yes, it was rough time but our little resilient boy pulled through." Sam smiled as she remembered the moment when the doctor had told her the news that her son was officially cancer free.

"When did he take his first steps?"

"Danny was a quick learner and started around 9 months. I didn't take a video of it although I wish I had. I was too enthralled with watching him that I had completely forgotten about it. It wasn't long before he was jumping down the stairs in the penthouse. I swear that that kid has given me so many heart attacks," Sam laughed.

"That certainly sounds like our son," Jason joined Sam's laugh. "What were his first words?"

"Mommy," Sam replied happily, biting down on a spring roll.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from our gentleman."

They continued eating, moving on from the spring rolls to lo mein and chicken. Apparently they had been very hungry because, slowly but surely, the empty containers began piling up. They eventually reached the squid, at which point Jason put down his chopsticks.

"What! You're not even going to try a piece. I'll give you the smallest one!" Sam exclaimed as she searched through the dish and waved in front of him a very small piece of squid. One might have even said the piece was so small, one wouldn't even be able to taste it. "Come on! You're such a wuss!"

"Fine! I'll eat it!" Jason gave in. Sam smiled and fed Jason the piece of squid. He pulled some of the most disgusting but still hilarious faces of all time and, of course, Sam couldn't help but start hysterically laughing. Jason immediately grabbed the water bottle that was standing by his side and took a huge gulp, trying to chase away the taste.

"It cannot be that bad," Sam laughed.

"You have no idea," Jason replied while Sam took a large bite of the squid. Jason continued to vomit a little in his mouth as he watched her chew the food.

"You're not cultured enough. When I was younger, I learned to eat anything that was in front of me," Sam continued to giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back one of these days."

"I'd like to see you try." Sam tempted him and Jason quickly took her up on her offer. He took away the squid dish from the lap, placing it beside him and closed in on her until their lips met. Sam fell back onto the bed and Jason gripped her hips, his hands reaching underneath her shirt. But the moment didn't last when Jason pulled away just as fast as he had initiated.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"Your mouth tastes like squid."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M BACK! Huge apology for not posting so much earlier! You guys have been the absolute best with all the reviews and this is how I repay all of you. I'm so mean.**

 **I had a crazy two weeks: sick with bronchitis, my best friend in the hospital, three exams, research, 6 classes at college, three exams, and an engineering conference last weekend. And the worst part... I probably won't be posting for another week and a half because I have a huge dance competition next weekend. I have rehearsals, practice, hair trials and dress fittings all week along with another exam so I'm going to be a busy bee. Good news though! After that, my schedule should lift a little as spring break is approaching (thank god)!**

 **Thank you all so much for hanging in there with me and again I'm sorry for not having posted earlier.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I love you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"All rise. This court is now in session. The honorable judge Nyman presiding," and in walked the older gentlemen with his majestic black robe covering his suit underneath. His pristine white and gray hair gelled and combed over to the side and his face cleared from any stubbles.

"Good morning, your honor, DA Paul Hornsby on behalf of the New York State." He said as he buttoned his suit just to unbutton as he took a seat.

"Good morning as well, your honor, Alexis Davis on behalf of the defendant, Samantha Morgan."

"Please be seated. Good morning to you all. As I understand properly, we are all here to discuss a substantial piece of evidence that has been brought to attention yesterday. I understand that you, Ms. Davis, has reason to believe that this supposed evidence has grounds to have the charges against your client dropped?" the judge stating as he organized and sorted the pile of papers in front of him.

"That is correct your honor. I worked with a group of trusted P.I.s and uncovered a document that states that my client had the authority of entering the Cassadine estate on Wyndemere as she is part owner of the estate. I have a copy here if you would like to see for yourself," Alexis handed over the document to the bailiff who relayed it over the judge.

The judge picked up his reading glasses and began quickly reading the highlighted sentences. After a few moments, he picked up his head and glanced over to the DA.

"DA Hornsby, this seems pretty cut and dry here. Do you have anything to argue? I presume that you have been notified about this document's existence at least 12 hours ago?"

"Indeed I have your honor and I have an argument against the release of the case," both Alexis and Sam rapidly turned their heads to look in shock towards the DA. He was on their side right? Until Nikolas walked into the court and headed over to the DA to hand him an envelope. All eyes were now on the devishly handsome but now arrogant and greedy Prince. He looked so smug with his suit and tie and smirk, permanently planted on his face. Sam wanted to slap him two times round.

"As you see, Nikolas Cassadine, the victim of this crime," Sam scuffed and rolled her eyes at the DA's words. "has photographic evidence that Samantha Morgan violated the terms of her bail agreement."

Sam perked up, looking like a deer caught in highlights. Violating the terms of her bail agreement? How? She couldn't go to prison, not when she had everything to lose.

 _3 hours prior_

"Thank you for picking me up," Sam greeted as Patrick took the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Your mother driving you crazy?" Patrick laughed.

"I guess you could say that. I mean, I know she's well intended and all but…"

"She can be a bit much," he finished her sentence.

"How is Danny?"

"He doesn't stop talking about everything he's doing in school. I mean yesterday he came home and all he did was count to 10. It was really adorable. I think our…your son… I'm sorry."

It grew eerily and awkwardly quiet in the car. Both continued to just stare out the windshield not wanting to say anything to further upset the other occupant.

Patrick had gone to the Davis family home to bring Sam back to his house so she could grab a chance to spend a few moments with the kids before getting dressed and heading to court.

Patrick walked into the home, checked over Sam's leg and a conversation had brewed so casually and naturally. As if their previous fight had been thrown away and forgotten. They spoke about the strange winter weather. Snow one week and 60-degree clear skies the next. It moved on to Patrick's new position as the head chief at General Hospital. Patrick had said he already found a few gray hairs already and Sam laughed in response as she proceeded to point them out among the rest of his dark gelled hair.

"I'm sorry, I know we agreed to not do this. To find a way to coexist with the kids while having you testing the waters with Jason," he apologized.

" _None of this is fair Patrick!" Sam yelled. "Out of everyone, I thought that for sure you would understand!"_

" _That was until you kissed him! Emma asked me if you would come home and if we were still going to be a family. What am I supposed to tell her? Oh, I don't know honey, Sam has our lives in her hands and we just need to wait to see if she enjoyed her husband's kiss more than mine."_

" _Are you kidding me! Is that really what you think is going on right now? How dare you! Gosh, I would have never pinned you for the jealous type! Apparently you become the most insulting monster on the globe!"_

" _How else am I supposed to react? There is no book to this. No dummies book or 10 step guide!" Patrick replied, running his hand through his hair angrily._

" _How about listening to me, being there for me, supporting me and giving me a chance to make a mistake?"_

" _A mistake!"_

"You don't have to apologize. We both agreed that this wouldn't be easy," Sam replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing anyway. You're the one that is giving all of this a second chance."

" _We're not going to get anywhere if we keep going. I'll just be pushing you away when all I want is for you to stay."_

" _Where are you going with this?" Sam asked. After all the yelling, her throat had become and her voice hoarse. Each had become exhausted and realized that they kept going in circles; a never ending roller coaster._

" _You have to forgive me…"_

" _Forgive you?" Sam interrupted._

" _I forgive you but for this to work, you need to forgive me as well."_

" _Ok… what is your plan here?"_

" _We hit the restart button. We start over from the time Jason's identity came to light and see where things go. There isn't a book and there certainly isn't a law against do-overs. I'll give you space, let you stay with your parents for a day or two so you can decide where you want to live. You're more than welcome to come home but I don't to want pressure you," he started to unravel his ideas and plans._

" _And Jason?"_

" _I won't judge you. I'll try not to be jealous…but I can't promise you I won't be."_

" _I don't expect you too," Sam quickly interjected._

" _I don't want to throw this relationship away. If we end, I don't want it to end bitter. We were friends before, we can be friends again."_

" _You're getting ahead of yourself."_

" _I know. I was just putting it out there," he replied hesitantly._

" _I forgive you." Sam answered simply._

" _So you agree to start over?"_

" _Yes," Sam smiled for the first time since Patrick had walked into the room. She looked down at her hand though as Patrick took a seat beside her. "But…," the tears began to well up, "I think it's only fair that you take my ring."_

"What does your mother say about your case as of right now?"

"She's pretty confident that she can get my charges dropped. Nikolas has nothing on me," Sam answered.

"It's pretty pathetic that a family member would do that to one of their own," Patrick pulled up to their drive way.

"You're telling me."

Danny and Emma came running from the front porch towards the passenger car. Emma helped open the door as Danny wasn't tall enough yet and Danny then proceeded to jump up onto the seat into Sam's lap.

"I think someone misses you," Patrick smiled at his little family.

 _Present time_

The DA handed over the folder that contained photographs over to the bailiff.

"Objection your honor! I haven't been privy to any of this supposed evidence. This is a violation of the State court laws," Alexis stood up in complete outrage. Sam kept her glare on Nikolas who had taken his seat directly behind Paul, not so much as even giving a glance to his once cousin.

"I have to agree with you Ms. Davis. This court is in recess and will reconvene in 24 hours," the judge replied as he slammed down his gavel and exited the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Alexis pointed her finger to Paul, practically stabbing his chest.

Paul gently moved Alexis's hand before replying: "I'm doing my judge Ms. Davis. Your client committed a crime and thus justice should be served."

* * *

Alexis sat at the table, along with Sam, Jason and Julian, with the folder in front of her. She was absolutely terrified to open the folder and reveal the photographs that both Nikolas and Hornsby seemed so confident could send her daughter to Pentonville until trial.

She slowly brought her shaky hand to the edge of the folder and opened it to reveal a series of over 100 photos.

Sam picked them up quickly, attempting to rid herself of the anxiety, and spread them on the table to take closer looks.

"All of the photos are taken when we were at the airport," Jason was the first to speak.

"Each has a timestamp. There are pictures of you boarding the jet and then ones with Patrick carrying you from the plane to the car," Julian quietly added.

"How did Nikolas even get these? I thought Sonny had his men encompass and scan the entire area for anyone who was watching. Why the hell is he doing this?!" Sam yelled out in frustration at the realization of her fate.

"He wants to keep ELQ," Jason spoke up. "If you're in prison, you lose privilege to you 4.5% which gives him those shares as he is the presiding president. Same goes with me now that I also have 4.5%. With me alive, Nikolas has the potential of losing ELQ because I can reclaim my stock and give them to Michael. He pulling out all stops to prevent that from happening."

"He has become a man I truly don't recognize anymore," Alexis finally managed to vocalize her sentiments.

"What do we do now?"

"We find evidence that Nikolas is blackmailing the DA," Julian answered. He put an arm around Alexis, checking to see if she was alright even though it was useless. The moment she saw the photos, any color in her face dissipated and he had thought she would get sick.

"How can you be sure that DA Hornsby is being blackmailed? He could just be bankrolled by Nikolas. Hornsby seems like the kind of guy to get any money he can get his hands on, no matter how dirty," Jason replied.

"I'll start hacking into both of their bank accounts," Sam said, reaching over to her laptop but not before Alexis slammed her hand down on top of hers.

"NO!" she yelled and then grew quiet. "You've done enough by flying to Greece and getting caught. Leave this to the boys, I don't want you to get into any more trouble than you already are."

"Mom! I can handle…"

"Sam, your mom is right," Julian joined his baby mama's side.

"I agree," Jason had also joined. Three to one and Sam was defeated. "I'll call Spinelli to track down bank accounts and any suspicious emails. Julian and I will then go to Hornsby room at the Metrocourt to look for any large sums of cash in case Nikoloas likes to keep stashes of paper money around the castle and handed it over to the DA."

"Sounds like a plan but first, Sam, you need to get some rest," Julian said.

"How do you expect me to rest?"

"I'll bring you to your room," Jason merrily stated as matter of fact. No hesitation or question and Sam knew. Instead of fighting, she gave in, not particularly minding some potential privacy with her husband. They were long due for a conversation. Jason stood up from his chair and picked up Sam as if he were carrying a feather.

He laid Sam on the bed gently and covered her with the soft blankets.

"Are you alright?'

"No.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This is so much! You being alive, facing 7 years of prison and then breaking my engagement so that I can get to know my husband better," Sam blurted out.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No that's not what I meant. I thought I could handle all this. That my mom would get the charges dropped and then I could go on dates with you. See if we still have that same connection and if not I can go back to Patrick."

"So was that all our date was?" Jason was slightly insulted, "you're testing the waters to see we still love each other and if not you'll run back into Patrick's arms?"

"Gosh, when did life become so complicated?"

"Sam, I can back off if you want me to. I'll help your father to get the charges dropped but you don't ever have to see my face."

"No… yes.. no, Jason I love you. But…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence.

"You're not sure if it's enough."

"No, I know it's enough. I just… Jason, we're different people. So much has happened in the last three years. I've been raising a kid and I've fallen in love. I live in a house with two absolutely amazing kids, with a man that loves me unconditionally just like you did…do."

They remained silent, neither knowing what was to come next. Each were left to their own complicated thought, trying untangle the millions of knots that had formed.

"I think we need to divorce," Sam finally spoke up.

"What?" Jason was bewildered.

"If we're going to do this, if we went to get to know each other all over again then we really should start from the beginning. We get a divorce and start fresh. There will be no commitments and no obligations. It'll be easier," Sam explained.

"You're willing to give us a chance? This won't be just a series of dates to see if you want to run back into Patrick's arms the moment something goes awry?"

"No. Like I said, no commitments, no obligations. We start anew."

Jason grew a large smile at the thought of the plan. He couldn't have asked for anything better. A chance with the most beautiful woman in the world. A chance to relive the happiest moments of his live: falling in love with Sam.

"I love you," he replied as he leaned over, brushing his hand through her hair and planted his lips onto hers. Sam arched her back, bringing her hips closer to his as he climbed on top of her and brought her hands to his neck for a grip.

"One condition…" Sam managed to speak between kisses, "no sex." And Jason paused, rather disapprovingly. "No sex until we're both ready."

"And how do you know when we'll be ready?" Jason asked curiously with a smirk.

"I don't know but I suggest you go take a cold shower and help my father."


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe I haven't updated in like a month! Completely my fault, I got a little carried away with vacation. Anyway, good news! I should be posting much more often now because I have figured out a way in which I can write in between classes throughout the week. Also, I've been giving this story a lot of food for thought and I have, at least in my opinion, a really good idea for the next up and coming chapters.**

 **Thank you to all the loyal readers who keep reading my updates even they are extremely untimely posted. I really thoroughly enjoy reading all your reviews and it gives me butterflies in my stomach when you PM me and ask when my next update will be.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has a few cute moments with Danny.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"I called Carly and she told me the room number so what I'm thinking is that I'll go in while you stay here. You will be in my ear and monitoring the front entrance and the security cameras, that way, if you catch sight of our esteemed DA, you can warn me in time for me to run out of his room," Jason ran off as he stepped into the passenger seat of Julian's SUV.

"Sounds like a plan but afterwards, we're going to have a serious chat about you dating my daughter," Julian replied.

"Of course," Jason answered with a small smile. Grabbing his backpack, he pulled out a small box containing the ear pieces and microphones provided by none other, Sam. The same woman who became very insistent on joining the men, even if she were only to stay in the car. However, both men refused, arguing that she wouldn't just sit and stay in the car. She would eventually sneak out of the car and run off in search of evidence. Sam replied stating that he would find a way to escape from the house then since there was no one stopping her. "Not if I have anything to do with it," Alexis had told her daughter.

"Are you ready?"

"It's now or never," Jason answered back. He attached his mic to the top of his black leather jacket and secured his ear piece.

He scanned the area and once the coast was determined to be clean, stepped out of the car. Walking through the lobby unsuspiciously, he spotted Carly walking towards him. She quickly and stealthily handed Jason an all-access card to the hotel. She continued to stroll past him while Jason made his way over to the elevators.

Several people were filling into the elevator, all pressing the buttons below his desired floor and out of interest for time, he decided to instead, use the stairs, even if it was 15 flights. If Elizabeth had managed to climb those flights during the blackout, then what was stopping him from doing the same?

He was afraid to admit that he was slightly out of breath when reaching the top of the stairs. He even covered the mic with this hand to ensure Julian wasn't hearing his heavy breathing.

"1509," he repeated to himself as headed down the hallway.

"Knock on the door first to make sure no one is in the room," Julian reminded him through the ear piece. Jason was slightly insulted. Did Julian think he'd never done this sort of work before?

Jason proceeded to knock on the door and when he didn't hear an answer, slipped on some gloves and used his all-access card to enter the room.

His first idea was to check the safe. Pulling out Sam's handy dandy back-pack, he took out several wires and a small device. Within 30 seconds, the safe was unlocked. However, it didn't yield any results and was a rather large let down. The safe didn't carry anything that would substantiate to any evidence against the DA or Nikolas.

"The safe is a bust. All I see here is a nice Rolex watch and other expensive looking paraphernalia," Jason spoke into his mic. "I'll search the rest of the room but I don't know what good it'll do."

"Maybe he's dumber than we think. Perhaps he's using electronic transfers instead of cash transactions," Julian replied. t

"Or he's hiding the cash in smarter spots than a hotel safe," Jason suggested while checking all the cabinets and continuously finding nothing. "This is such a waste of time. I say we just head back to our headquarters."

* * *

"Urgh, Spinelli's got nothing," Sam said as she frustratingly threw her cellphone onto the couch. Alexis was sitting by the small table going through any legal file that could give even the slimmest hope of helping her daughter's case. She saw Sam walk into the living room and immediately dropped her pen.

"Honey! You're going to pop a stitch!" She yelled.

"Trust me mom, a stitch isn't going to matter if I'm in Pentonville for the next 7 years," Sam said walking towards the table to grab her laptop only for Alexis to stop her by slapping her hands on top of the laptop.

"You're getting way ahead of yourself right now. Spinelli didn't find anything which probably means there was a cash exchange and the boys will be home any minute now with proof of just that," Alexis tried to comfort her. She stood up and forced Sam to walk with her to the couch so that she could actually rest her leg.

"Or they'll be back with nothing," Sam replied.

"Since when are you the negative one. Honey, this will all work out, I promise you," she said as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Alexis understood her frustration; hell, she was extremely frustrated herself and it seemed like anything they – Jason, Sam, Julian and her – did in an attempt to ease the situation just create a plethora of new problems. She was hoping that there would be a fix-it-all solution to show up any time soon.

"Can you grab my laptop for me please?" Sam asked, knowing her other wouldn't let her get up off the couch again. Alexis nodded and retrieved the laptop.

"What are you looking for?" Alexis enquired as she handed off the laptop.

"Personally, I think Nikolas and Hornsby are too smart to go with the old-fashioned cash transactions. They would need to deposit the cash from a bank or several banks which is already suspicious and then there would need to be a storage unit for the cash. No one wants to have cash lying around where it's waiting to land into the wrong hands, all be it the cops or other black market dealers," Sam began explaining.

"Ok… and where are you going with this?" Alexis removed her reading glasses as if to get a clearer understanding.

"It would also be stupid to use electronic transfers because that would be extremely easy to track, or so we think. My guess is that they used a black-hat account."

"A black-hat account? What the heck is that?"

"It's an anonymous bank account that allows for untraceable money transfers," Sam answered simply, however, it just generated more questions for Alexis.

"How can you get an anonymous bank account? Last I checked, I thought it was essentially law that you need forms of identification and a social security number to open a bank account?!"

"Unless you use an online payments system. They're used quite regularly to purchase items online securely. An example would be . Basically, you put in your debit or credit card information and then you use the payments system account to purchase your desired goods and it's all secure. It can also act as a transferring system between friends," Sam continued talking in a quick rapid fire manner. Alexis was listening and attempting to make sense of everything.

"Ok, but wouldn't you need to have a bank account to have a money systems transferring whatever account. And I would think that the service would have its own security measure in place to check for things such as this," Alexis was also in rapid-fire mode as a million question came flying out of her mouth.

"The security measures taken are completely different than the ones taken by banks. Banks are monitored and regulated by the government and there is an entire communications process that occurs every day to ensure that all the money is secure and accounted for. The payments system doesn't have those same stipulations since it technically doesn't hold the same responsibilities and liabilities as banks do…"

"Yes but there has to be some measure of protection, otherwise people wouldn't trust these systems with their debit or credit card information," Alexis interrupted.

"I was just getting to the part. There can be close to around 70 million accounts on these money systems transferring websites, so it's virtually impossible to regulate it by man power alone. Thus, the companies have security algorithms that run 24/7 that track anything from how much money is being transferred to the amount of seconds a client takes to go between mouse clicks."

"But, no matter how good the algorithms are, there is always room to hack the system."

"Exactly," Sam replied, happy to see that her mother was starting to understand the concept. "And to answer your earlier question on how people are able to get money into the account; they use the pre-paid debit cards that you can buy at your local grocery store. You can add small amounts of money over time and Nikolas probably used money from the Cassadine holdings and ELQ stock shares and revenues to make it even less suspicious. And Nikolas most likely also used multiple pre-paid debit cards to be safe."

"I hate to admit it but, damn, Nikolas is smart," Alexis responded.

"But not as smart as me," Sam smirked. "Anything electronic is always traceable."

"There we go, now my Sam is back," Alexis reached over and landed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

Just then the two men walked into the house. Each had a rather crummy and disappointed look on their faces. Sam could tell immediately that their operation was a bust.

"Not so good news?" Alexis asked, already knowing the answer. She walked up to Julian and gave him a welcoming and comforting hug, while Jason promptly took his seat next to Sam.

"Any luck with you and Spinelli?" he asked her.

"No, not necessarily but I think I know what happened and how to find proof that Nikolas is bribing Hornsby," Sam went on to explain everything to her dad and husband, just like she had to her mother a few moments before.

Once she was done giving her explanations, both began working on Sam's laptop; Sam was working the algorithms while Jason helped and wrote down any essential codes or passwords they uncovered. Alexis and Julian tried to tag along but got lost within the first coding sequence and opted instead to dish out words of encouragement and hand out the much needed cups of coffee. It was a race against time to find any substantial evidence before the court was back in session.

Everyone was on a roll when all of a sudden an alarm on Sam's phone went off.

"What's the alarm for?" Alexis asked when Sam attended to her phone.

"It's a reminder I set for myself to remember to pick up Danny from preschool. Patrick called and said that he was going to be in surgery all day. Emma is staying over at a friend's place," Sam answered. She closed her laptop and reached for her shoes and jacket.

"I'll go with you," Jason offered, helping his wife put on her leather jacket.

"Honey, what about your leg?" Alexis asked concerned.

"It's ok Mom, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore," she grabbed her keys and off she went.

* * *

"I think if I can get through this one last algorithm and use Nikolas's IP address, then I should be through," Sam spoke in the car. Jason was driving while Sam flipped through the pages of codes that Jason had written down earlier.

"How do you know Nikolas's IP address?"

"I have my ways," she replied with a wink and a smirk.

She couldn't get any more attractive in Jason's eyes. He was clueless as how he was deserving enough to have a woman so intelligent, beautiful, kind and honest, as his wife.

"Jason pay attention to the road." He blushed as he was caught staring at her. He couldn't get enough of her. The gorgeous silky raven hair and the expression filled brown eyes.

"Ok seriously, do I need to drive?" Sam reminded him again when Jason began drifting off the road.

"No…No I'm sorry," he quickly apologized and glued his eyes to the road. "Are you sure you want to get a divorce?"

"Are you not sure…"

"I know we agreed on it and that we were going to start fresh and new, but Sam, I remember everything. Our vows, our marriage, and our love. I don't want to just give up on that. And I know with the whole Patrick situation… now I just sound selfish…"

"Jason," Sam interrupted. "I was the one who was selfish to ask for the divorce. It's unfair to both you and Patrick to keep you guys waiting until I make this huge decision for the both of you. I could barely sleep last night because all I kept thinking about was how wrong I was to put both you in this situation…"

"You're not selfish… Sam, there's no rule book on this. I don't even know what to do or say. Every time I look at you, I just want to hold you and kiss you again. I have to hold back each time because then it wouldn't be fair to you…"

"Stop, stop, stop. Jason you are never one to ramble on and on," Jason stopped at a red light, "and never hold back on my account." Sam leaned in and indulged in a kiss. Their tongues searching through one another's mouths and their hands gripping one another's hair until the car behind them honked at them when the traffic light turned green. Jason pushed down on the gas pedal but didn't take his eyes off of Sam.

"You're going to get us killed!" Sam yelled.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"This is not a matter of trust!"

Jason laughed and then finally brought his attention back towards the road. Sam also let out a small laugh and smiled.

"You're not doing that when Danny is in the car," Sam said sternly.

"Of course not. However, part of you did enjoy that." Jason smiled and Sam gave him just a small glance, not willing to admit defeat.

"I spoke to my mother," Sam switched subjects, "and she told me that I already knew who I want to be with. She said that I was just clouding it because I'm scared and afraid to hurt some of the people I love…"

"What are you saying?" he asked quietly. He had an inclination and a sense of what she was implying.

"I'm not sure… but I think my mom is right…"

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent until they reached the preschool along with many other parents and Jason pulled into a parking spot along the side of the street.

"Are you going to come with me?" Sam asked as she was stepping out of the car.

"No, I'm going to wait here and hold the post," he answered.

"Right, because you never know when a group of tiny kids are going to break into the car and drive away to Canada to have an adventure," Sam poked fun.

"Hey, you never know. It's the tiny ones that you have to watch out for," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure it's the "quiet" ones that you have to watch out for," Sam corrected him.

"Well then I certainly don't have to watch out for you."

"Oh my god! You are so lucky that we're at a school right now cause otherwise you wouldn't be having such a pretty face that's smiling at me," Sam threatened with a smile before walking away towards the school. She joined a group of parents and started a conversation about the ridiculously warm weather this winter and the shenanigans in the current presidential race.

Jason, in the meantime, grabbed the notebook that Sam was staring at for so long. All they needed was to get through that one last algorithm. Then they would be able to prove to the judge that there was a false prosecution and the case would be declared a mistrial. Case closed and both he and Sam are free from any looming prison sentence. It was just that one last code. He could call Spinelli but he was spending the afternoon with Georgie for her annual checkup. One might argue that one 10-minute phone call won't matter much in the face of doing time at State prison but Sam had insisted. She had told him that Spinelli had already spent so much time helping her case, even having to drop two of his P.I. cases and it wasn't like P.I.s made extraordinary sums of money. Sam was also pretty confident that she would be able to figure it out, she just needed more than 10 minutes in a distracting car ride.

"Look who else came to pick you up, Danny!" Sam pointed to Jason when she opened the back door on the passenger side.

"Daddy!" he yelled super excited.

"Hey buddy! How was school?" Jason asked while Sam lifted Danny into the car seat and buckled him in.

"Someone here got a booboo on his knee from falling off the monkey bars again," Sam gave a stern look at her son while he just returned a naughty smile. She gave him a kiss on his nose before closing the door and hopping into her seat.

"How is your leg?" Jason look concerned when he witnessed a small grimace.

"It's perfectly fine. Everyone is making too big of a deal out of it."

"What did you learn in school today?" Jason changed the subject quickly and shifted his focus to their son.

"I learned to count from 1 to 20," the little boy answered enthusiastically.

"Wow! That's amazing! Do you want to show off to your mother and I?"

Danny proceeded to count through the numbers with only a few hesitations as he reached the higher numbers.

"That was prefect Danny! You are even better than your own father!" Sam congratulated her son while simultaneously poking fun at her husband. Pay back for his earlier comment. Danny giggled and Jason gave Sam a scorn and disappointing glance.

The family reached the Davis home within 10 minutes and Danny was of course ecstatic to spend time with grandma, grandpa and aunt Molly again. His parents could laugh as Danny bolted from the car to the front door only to have to wait on Mommy and Daddy because he couldn't reach the doorbell.

"Mommy! Run!" he pleaded.

"If you knock loud enough, maybe grandma will hear you," Sam yelled back. He knocked on the door but of course his little fists weren't nearly loud enough for anyone to hear from the inside of the house. Fortunately, Alexis had heard the car come into the driveway and opened the door, only to have Danny jump into her arms.

Everyone headed into the house where Danny was also greeted by Molly and Julian. The little boy took advantage of the situation and asked for cookies and juice and who could resist those cute little cheeks. Sam caved in but told him he could only have one cookie after he ran through his numbers again to show his grandparents how well he was doing in school.

"You know…I would have never have pictured you as the strict parent," Jason whispered in Sam's ear.

"Shut up," she whispered and laughed in return as she slapped his gut lightly.

Danny was in the middle of reciting through his numbers and was stopped at "13" when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is," Alexis pondered and walked over to the door to open it.

"Hello Alexis Davis. Are Samantha and Jason Morgan here?" Dante and Nathan both stood at the front door, Nathan behind his partner with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Yes, I'm here, what is this about?" Sam spoke up and stepped closer to the door.

"We're going to have to ask that you and your husband come down with us to the station," Dante answered.

"Molly, do you mind bringing Danny up to his room," Sam told her sister before turning back to the detectives. "Why do we have to go down to the precinct?"

"Judge Nyman was found murdered in his lake house earlier today."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger...


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay, new chapter! I love writing this story so much. I have some really cool plans for the next chapters and I really hope you all will like them.**

 **Side note: My heart breaks for all those in Belgium who were affected this week. I am personally from Belgium and still have many family members living there and just can't imagine how scary it must have been. Stay strong.**

 **Back to the story, thank you again for the amazing reviews. I love them so so so much! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"What did you find out?" Sam asked when her mother burst into the interrogation visibly upset.

"Judge Nyman was found shot execution style in his home this morning. His daughter found him around 9:30 and she had a complete meltdown. The first responders had to bring her to the hospital," Alexis answered with a distraught expression. She put her purse down and sat across from Sam.

"Do you think that the PCPD suspects that Jason and I murdered him?"

"The detectives, Nathan and Dante, no. The DA, yes, which is why I want you to stay silent when they question you. Hornsby is going do everything possible to manipulate and misconstrue your words to make you sound guilty," she advised.

"Wait, I thought that the DA couldn't be present during interrogations?"

"Technically they can and this isn't an official interrogation. You are a person of interest, not a suspect. You have to let them arrest you…"

"What?! Mom, I can't be arrested for murder!" Sam yelled as she interrupted her mother.

"They won't have a choice when you don't answer their questions. Let them arrest you. They'll have you change into an issued uniform and test your clothes for gunpowder residue. It'll come back negative and I'm already working on getting a solid alibi…"

"I have a solid alibi. I was with you the entire morning," she interrupted again. Alexis held up her hand to warn her daughter to let her speak and explain.

"The DA can argue that I'm a biased alibi because I'm your mother. I want to have the strongest possible alibi for you so that the judge will have no choice but to drop all murder charges during your arraignment," Alexis finally finished her explanation.

"What about Jason?" she asked remembering the car ride over to the precinct where he held her in his arms in the back of the police cruiser. They were separated the moment they stepped foot into the station, no doubt due to Hornsby.

"I saw him briefly and told him to keep his mouth shut. He's in the other interrogation room probably being questioned as we speak. I called Diane and she said she would get back to me as soon as possible."

"We were so close to getting that one last algorithm. Then we wouldn't be in this mess anymore," Sam spoke out frustratingly and hit the palm of her hand onto the metal table. It was as if she was having this constant sense of déjà vu of the interrogation room and the police precinct every other day.

"Honey," Alexis switched from lawyer mode to mother mode and quickly got up from her seat to tend to her daughter, "I said this earlier today and I'll say it again. Everything will be fine. This will all resolve itself. You just have to be patient and give it time alright."

"Do you want me to call Patrick?"

"No, please, don't. He's in surgery all day. He needs to focus on his patients. There's nothing he can do for me anyway," Sam answered and Alexis could instantly detect the sense of sadness and grief that one would feel after losing a relationship.

"Is it over between the two of you?"

"I don't know what there is left to salvage. Jason has always been my one and true love. A love that I've felt for no one else but for Jason and it isn't fair to Patrick for us to be together just so I can pine for Jason and be pathetic. He deserves someone that is as good to him as he was to me."

"Have you told him that?"

"I haven't really gotten the chance," Sam answered hinting at the interrogation room they were both sitting in.

"Or you've been avoiding him because you don't want to hurt him or Emma."

"Mom, I…" She began talking but then Alexis's cell phone went off.

"Saved by the bell," Alexis looked down at the caller ID, "it's Diane, are you going to be alright here?" Sam nodded and looked away to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Alexis gave her one final kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. Sam was only left alone for a few seconds before the detectives and another guest walked in, shutting the door loudly behind them.

Sam wasn't surprised when Hornsby had walked in. The gears in Sam's brain began turning and she was slowly realizing that the DA had plenty of motive to murder the judge. He and Nikolas had probably figured that she and Jason were on to them and had to act fast. Murdering the judge would delay the hearing and possibly convict her and Jason. More and more questions began forming in her head and with the same ones constantly popping up: Who murdered the judge? Nikolas, Hornsby, or maybe even a hired contractor. How did the duo figure out that Jason and her were on their tail? Did they even know they she was so close to busting them? Eventually she allowed her mind to return to her surroundings and noticed the DA talking to her.

"…this isn't an interrogation Ms. Morgan. We simply want to obtain your statement as a person of interest. If you comply, then you can be on your way back to your family within an hour's time. Unless, of course, you say something that incriminates yourself," the arrogant and manipulative DA spoke. He took his seat across from Sam while Dante and Nathan stood behind him, seemingly out of place.

"Let's begin by knowing your whereabouts. Where were you this morning between 8:30 and 9:30?" Paul asked.

Sam kept silent and held her annoyed glare aimed at Paul. Nathan smiled, knowing exactly what Sam was doing and was proud her for doing so. He had known that something fishy had been going on within the DA's office for quite some time now, however, he never had anything to show for it. He was grateful to note that he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"It would be a lot easier for everyone involved if you would just simply answer my question. Let's try this again, where were you between the times of 8:30 and 9:30 this morning?" he asked once more but Sam remained quiet.

"Alright officers, I want you to arrest Samantha Morgan for murder and book her," the DA stood up and gave Sam a conniving smirk.

"There's hardly enough evidence…" Dante spoke up.

"She is not cooperating and she has plenty of motive. That along with the list of all her other crimes, the jury will have no trouble determining guilt. Have her change into an assigned prisoner's uniform so that we can have her clothes tested for any gun powder residue. And I'm sure that the CSI team will call me anytime soon now and turn up more evidence against Mr. and Ms. Morgan. Book her," and he was out the door.

"You have to know that he's framing me and Jason," Sam pleaded with the two men.

"I never thought of you as the murdering type. Unfortunately, it's going to be difficult to prove," Nathan finally spoke up.

"Does that mean that you're going to look?" she asked hopeful.

"We already know that he left the building at 9:05 and only came back around 9:45. But that hardly insinuates guilt. Nathan and I will keep working on it but we can't promise anything. Our esteemed DA has practically taken over the PCPD and has given us an overload of assignments. Thank goodness we have labor laws because I would never be going home. He wants to keep us so busy that we don't have enough time to suspect any shady dealings," Dante answered.

"Is there a way I can talk to Jason privately?"

"We can arrange that but we first have to process you," Dante walked over to Sam, and while Nathan read Sam her Miranda rights for the umpteenth time, he cuffed her wrists behind her back.

"Can you promise me something?" Sam started, "keep an eye on my clothes during the gun powder residue test. I have a feeling that Hornsby wants to tamper with them."

* * *

"TJ! Thank you so much for coming over!" Molly ran into her boyfriend's arms as he walked through the front door.

"Of course I would come over. You sounded so worried on the phone, is everything ok?" he asked. Danny looked up from his toys and also ran towards TJ, latching onto one of his legs. TJ acknowledged him, picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Danny, do you think you can play with your cars upstairs in your room. TJ and I need to have an adult conversation," the little boy gave TJ a last squeeze before jumping out of his arms, picking up his cars and running up the stairs.

"Sam and Jason were brought to the police station!" Molly exhaled and exacerbated.

"Again?!"

"Yes again!" Molly paused to take a breath and lower her voice to prevent Danny from overhearing the conversation, "and this time it's for murder."

TJ took a step back and his face conveyed shock. He thought back to his father who was in prison for something he didn't commit. It was clear to him how bad this situation had become.

"And I need your help to free them."

Molly walked over to the coffee table and grabbed Sam's notebook. She opened to the specific page that Sam and Jason had been focused on and TJ walked over to look over Molly's shoulder.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"While my mom went with Sam and Jason, Julian stayed behind and was on his laptop while looking and referencing to this page," she said pointed to the notebook. "I asked what he was doing and he was trying to explain it to me but I'm pretty sure he didn't quite understand it himself. The most I got out of it was that he was trying to prove Nikolas's guilt through a black-hat account. I figured cause you've taken a few computer and coding classes in college that you could maybe use your expertise to help my sister and brother-in-law?"

"Yes, of course, I'd love to help!" He grabbed the laptop that was laying on the table and immediately got to work. Molly took on Jason's previous role and TJ Sam's.

* * *

"I didn't tell you to kill the man!" Nikolas yelled loudly as his voice was echoed through the chamber-like room in the castle.

"What was I supposed to do?! They were this close from catching us!" Paul made a gesture, pinching his index and middle finger.

"So your solution is to frame my cousin!"

"Because you all of a sudden care about your cousin? You are hypocritical, first you want me to have her go to prison and then you want me to get her out? What the hell do you want from me?"

Nikolas slammed several items off of his desk in frustration as he looked at what had become of his life and family. He ran his hands angrily through his messed up gelled hair and walked closer to Paul.

"I thought I made this clear when I paid you. I wanted you to give her a wake-up call. To give me more time to show and convince her that taking over ELQ is actually good for her and the whole Cassadine family," he forcibly whispered and pointed his finger in his face. "You're the one who took a power trip and has taken everything out of proportion!"

"There is still a way to fix this," Paul replied softly, attempting to keep the volume of the room at a more comfortable level.

"How!"

"The gun-powder residue tests will come back negative. Your aunt will get them off of the charges and problem solved," he clapped his hands together demonstrating the quickness of the plan.

"You're such an idiot," Nikolas brought his voice back down to a whisper. "You seem to underestimate how smart my cousin actually is. She already knows that we're the ones behind all of this and she'll have no problem finding evidence."

"Well I can't exactly go in and tamper with the tests! The two detectives insisted on being present during every aspect of the exam."

"You better hope that the tests come back positive then."

* * *

"Jason!" Sam ran from the cop that had his grip on her arm as he opened the door to the room that Jason was being held in. Jason opened his arms and allowed for Sam to jump into them.

"I'll give you both 15 minutes," the police officer informed them before he left. The couple were both dressed in the blue over-sized shirts and lose black sweat pants that Sam was almost drowning in.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked when he broke the hug and cupped Sam's face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, "how about you?"

"I'm fine, you know me," he mumbled. "Did the DA say anything to hurt you or anything?"

"No, he was very direct and official. Nothing like when Ric would try to piss me off purposely to get a rise out of me," Sam answered.

"That's good. He did the same with me. He doesn't want any room for error because he probably thinks he's on thin ice already."

"He's trying to frame the both of us but with our alibis and lack of evidence, he's going to make every possible desperate move possible to make sure he isn't the one ending in prison," Sam told Jason her theory.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, which means that we now need to find the final algorithm as well as find proof that the DA and Nikolas had the judge murdered."

"My mother told me that our arraignment won't be in a while so we're probably not going to be getting out of here until tomorrow," Sam was saying and then the door opened to the devil himself, Paul Hornsby.

"Good news, well not for you, but it sure is for me because it certainly gives me a lot less work. Your gun powder residue test on your clothes came back positive," he began stating. Sam's jaw dropped open and she can mutter a word of "what" as she was in complete shock and disbelief.

"I'll let you guys have the rest of your 15 minutes together as it seems like you won't have much time together after this. Sam will be going to prison for life for first degree murder and Jason as an accessory to first degree murder. It's so sad to see such star-crossed lovers be so tragically broken up. At least you'll be example to your son for 'what not to do in life,'" he taunted. He walked out just as quickly as he had entered, leaving the test results on the table for the couple to see.

"Now what?!" Sam was finally starting to panic.

"There's no chance the judge will let us out on bail. We're going to need to break out of here."


	22. Chapter 22

**The day has come, I finally update this story after two months of neglect.**

 **I'm so sorry everyone. School and dance got to be overwhelmingly and unexpectedly busy, as some may have realized on my twitter account. I ultimately decided to put this story on hold because I didn't want to sacrifice my grades (no offense). However, as of Tuesday, I'm officially done with my first year of college. Yay!**

 **I moving the plot along because as I was reading the chapters over again that everything is rather stagnant. This chapter will contain several short snip its of characters at a time that should get the plot going. It's still a relatively short chapter but I'm planning on making the next several chapters longer.**

 **I completely understand if you've lost interest in this story. I honestly wouldn't blame you. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that there will more to come next week. Promise!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"No, Jason, we can't run! I can't just leave my family behind. What about Danny?"

"We'll take him with us," Jason thought up quickly.

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy? The DA is going to hand out armed and dangerous warning and will have the cops ordered to shoot to kill. I do not want Danny anywhere near that!" Sam steadily raised her voice until she was shouting.

"I'm sorry, you're right. You're right. That was a terrible idea. Cleary, I wasn't thinking.I'm so sorry." Jason replied sincerely apologetic and regretful of mentioning his atrocious plan.

"I don't understand how those tests came back positive for gun powder residue. I haven't shot a gun in ages and I know that neither Dante or Nathan would have allowed for any tampering of the test," Sam began rambling, "now those two cops are going to think that I was lying and not trust me. They're not going to be willing to help in the investigation anymore. And who would blame them? They've already gone out of their way to help us and they have so many other things that they could be doing. I mean, Dante has a family back home and Nathan needs to plan his wedding to Maxie…"

"Hey, hey, hey, you need to calm down. Just breathe…"

"Jason, I can't. everything is just crumbling around me. The DA is framing us for murder and he has a pretty solid case. I'm not going to be able to see my son grow up, learn how to ride a bike, have his first date, graduate, go to college…"

Jason decided to interrupt her; he cradled his hands around her neck, pulled her in and put his lips upon hers. Sam protested at first and brought her hands up but then quickly slung them around his neck, pulling him closer. They were interlocked for a few moments until Jason pulled back.

"Sorry… it was the only I knew how to stop you from rambling on and on," Jason spoke. "You need to breath. Everything will work out. I remember years ago, you used to have so much faith, and I understand, that through all the ordeal you've been through between my "death" and Danny's cancer that you may lost a little faith. I understand, Sam, I understand," he kept his eyes locked upon hers and pushed a stray strand of hair passed behind her ears, "but I want you to find that faith again. Find that trust again."

Sam could only nod and wipe away at the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Everything will be ok, I promise," he finally spoke after a pause, and wrapped his arms around her; just holding her. His chin rested on top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam questioned with her head resting peacefully on his chest.

"For leaving you. For leaving you and Danny. Not being there for you every step of the way. I promise Sam," he pulled away and held her face between his palms. "I promise I'll never leave again. I love you too much and you are too beautiful to never be able to see your face again. I'm going to fight for you, for our family because I love you. Because I want our family back again like we had that one night."

"Jason…" she started.

"I know…I know," and he held her again.

* * *

It was marking the two-hour point at which Molly and TJ had been working on the algorithm and TJ felt that he was just moments away from solving the code that could unlock Pandora's box.

"Can I look at the notebook one more time?" he asked and Molly handed it over to him. He was missing one integral but couldn't wrangle his brain as to what it was and thus decided to just go through all the notes.

"Wait I think I see it!" Molly suddenly shot up while looking at the notebook over TJ's shoulder.

"You see what?"

"Everything is just one big loop. A never-ending circle," TJ looked at her dumbfounded.

"There's a JavaScript Malware in which any attempt will just loop you back towards the beginning, preventing you from ever going through," Molly explained.

"So all I need to do is decrypt the script and get rid of the loop," TJ slowly began to catch on to Molly's discover. "What would I ever do without you."

Ten minutes later and they reached the transaction history that had enough evidence to prove to any jury of the corrupt relationship between Nikolas and the DA.

"Finally!" Molly yelled as she latched onto TJ and gave him a big warm hug. "Come on, we need to print this out and bring this over to the PCPD and show this to Dante and Nathan."

* * *

Alexis strutted into her office with a carbon box in her hands in which she slammed onto the desk.

"These are all the notes that Nathan could get copied for us about the murder case but considering that they're still early on in the investigation, there isn't much," Alexis spoke while pulling out two folders and two CD's.

"I'm going to assume that there isn't much on the CD's of the interrogations considering you told both Sam and Jason to keep their mouths shut," Julian replied, putting the CDs aside.

"Yes. All we have are photos from the crime scene, details about the crime and the results of the gun powder residue test."

"Which came back positive for some reason even though our two detectives seem confident that there was no tampering."

"Yes but I have a theory."

"And that is?" Julian asked curiously.

"A source tells me that a while back that there some public concern in regard to certain chemicals that were found on child car safety seats…"

"Chemicals that can test a false positive for gun powder?"

"From what I understand, all they test for are certain assortment of metals. An undercover operation discovered the loop holes that the various production companies were making with child car seats and brought it forward to the government. The production companies, however, are paying big buck to keep everything hidden from the public," Alexis explained.

"So, how do you know about this?"

"Like I said, I have my sources. Specifically, those who are computer geeks and live in Portland, Oregon…"

"How do we prove that the results are a false positive?"

"We test Danny's car seat."

* * *

"Oh look at this, I'm so sorry lovebirds. Looks like your 15 minutes are up," Hornsby made her presence known in the room while the couple were embracing one another. "Jonathon and Kyle, cuff these two criminals and bring them downstairs to their cells. Keep them separate. I would hate for them to conjure up some escape plan," he laughed, and Jason just rolled his eyes before turning them back to Sam.

"Just remember what I said, ok? Everything will be ok…"

"I would stop telling her lies if I were you," the DA smirked.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled.

"Officers," Paul reminded them of their duties and the two men heeded their warnings. They proceeded to pull apart the couple and both Jason and Sam voluntarily placed their hands in front of them to be cuffed.

Hornsby kindly and mischievously held the door open while the officers led Jason and Sam out of the interrogation room.

"Dante! Nathan! I need to talk to you!" In came Molly and TJ running into the precinct with TJ holding Danny in his hands as there was no one to watch over him at the house and Molly with a packet of papers.

Danny quickly set his eyes upon his parents and leaped out of TJ's arms. "Mommy!" he yelled as he came running down the hall and latched onto his Mom's legs.

"Hi Danny!" Sam was rather shocked to see her son in the police station and looked towards her sister with stern and questioning eyes. She did not want Danny anywhere near this place.

"Mommy, what are these?" the little boy asked while pulling on Sam's handcuffs.

"Honey…" Sam was at a loss of words.

"Danny, why don't you go back to your Aunt Molly. Mommy and I are a little busy at the moment," Jason spoke in his wife's space.

"Hey, Danny, come over here. Do you want a lollipop?" Nathan held out his arm that a variety of lollipops and the toddler immediately ran up to him. Sam mouthed a thank you to Nathan and allowed for the officers to take her away from the scene allow with Jason.

"Someone want to tell me what is going here?" Dante questioned. The DA walked away and followed the two officers.

"I'm sorry. We really needed to see you and there was no around to watch Danny. Sam would have my head if I left him at home alone," Molly answered.

"I think she would have had your head right now," Nathan replied.

"I know, oh my gosh, that was really terrible…" Molly was very remorseful and began panicking.

"Hey, why don't we get back on track here. Why did you want to see us?"

"Because we have proof that Nikolas Cassadine is bribing our very esteemed district attorney," TJ spoke up while Molly handed over the file to Dante. He flipped through the file and read the papers.

"You don't look surprised," Molly noticed.

"We know that something is going on with the DA but we've been having trouble finding proof. This could turn out to be very useful," Dante replied. Nathan stood up and looked over Dante's shoulder.

"If only it weren't completely illegal," Nathan dropped the other shoe.

"According to New York State Law, you need expressed permission to use a private computer server or network. However, Molly is a Cassadine and as such, under the ancient Cassadine document, she is part owner to anything under that castle, including to any computer server or network," TJ laid out the law.

"Works for me," Dante answered, "I say we arrest our amazing DA for corruption and then contact a judge who will have no choice but to rule a mistrial for Sam's burglary charges and have them dropped."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" Molly leaped forward and held onto Dante so tightly.

"Don't thank me, you two did most of the work. I'm sure your sister will appreciate it. Your parents, Nathan and I are working on the murder charges so why don't you bring this little guy back to his home and out of sight from this dingy place."

* * *

Kyle turned Sam around and unlocked her handcuffs. She rubbed her sore wrists and then proceeded to walk into the open cell. She shuddered from the loud slamming of the cell doors. The officer walked away and to Sam's disappointment, Paul stood in front of her.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Sam asked frustratingly. She walked over to the small cot and sat down, pulling her legs into her chest.

"I think you should be a little nicer to me, Samantha," he stood there very smug.

"Why?! Because you're framing me?" she yelled out furiously.

"Wow, such accusations you have there. Hey, maybe you can argue that in court but from my experience, I think it'll be very hard to prove and with your record, any jury would be blind not to see through that excuse."

"It's not an excuse. It'll come out. People will know you're a corrupt DA. That you've been arresting, charging and putting away completely innocent members of society all for your own financial gain," she stood up and walked closer to the bars.

"You know; I think it was good and really beneficial for your son to see you in your prison garments with handcuffs. It'll show him at a young age that his parents were low-life criminals and murderers. Hey, maybe he'll be allowed to visit you while you're in prison. Have all the kids tease him at school about his law-breaking parents. Or he'll grow up never knowing you. He'll ask about you but everyone will just say that you were killed in a tragic car accident."

"Get out! Get the hell out of here and leave me alone!" She yelled as she tried to shove away from the bars but Paul just took two steps back.

"I'll grant you your wish, Sam," In came Dante with his own set of handcuffs. "Mr. Paul Hornsby, you are under arrest for corruption. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

He was dragged away and Sam couldn't help but expose a little smile. Jason was right.


	23. Chapter 23

**A lot is going to happen in this chapter. I really wanted to get the story moving and so thus it has. Before you say I'm destroying Patrick's character for the sake of the story, wait for a few more updates and all will be explained. Also, for the sake of this story, Jake doesn't exist, because let's be honest here, he was brought back so that Jason could continue to have a tie to Elizabeth.**

 **To the guest that assumed I'm either a math, computer or engineering major, you are absolutely correct. I'm currently studying biomedical engineering on a pre-med track. Also, the only soap I've ever really watched, or have had the time to watch is GH so I've never watched Billy on Y &R. I'll strike that one up to coincidence. Thank you to all reviewers for the congratulations. Greatly appreciated!**

 **You all really amazed me with the reviews for the previous chapter. I'm so extremely grateful! Thank you so much!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a beautiful weekend.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Patrick tried to make his way through the swarm of journalists and reporters asking all kinds of obnoxious questions.

"Is your fiancé guilty?"

"What does this do for your reputation, doctor?"

"Will this affect your run for the chief of staff at General Hospital?"

"Do you think Sam and Jason Morgan are involved in the mob?"

"Are you and Samantha Morgan still together?"

He wanted so badly to say it wasn't anyone's business, that Sam would never join the mob. That she's innocent and wouldn't do anything to take her away from her son. But he knew that the courts had a way of twisting words and the last thing he would want is for Sam to be any in more trouble.

First people he saw were Nathan and Dante sitting at their desk seemingly working hard at a task.

"Where is Sam and why didn't anyone tell me she was arrested again?" Patrick demanded answers. He was so tired of being the last to know, last to perform and last to be asked and considered.

"Sam is in lockup at the moment. If you want, I can bring her to the interrogation room, "Dante offered.

"No, I don't want to talk to her. I want to see her lawyer, Alexis." Patrick learned about the arrest from the news outlets on his drive home from the hospital. He figured that Sam had wanted to keep him away so why see her.

"My guess is that Alexis is in her office down the street working on Sam and Jason's case," Nathan spoke. "I can lead you through the back exit. That way you don't have to go through the horde outside. Patrick nodded and Nathan stood from his desk.

Walking through the hallways, Patrick asked: "Is Sam guilty?"

"No," Nathan blatantly answered and then opened the door for Patrick to the outside. He again nodded his head and then turned to head towards Alexis's office.

Patrick barged right into the office as he had in the PCPD.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on without any attempt to spare my feelings?"

Alexis stood up from behind her desk and welcomed a fuming Patrick to a seat but he quickly refused. She swallowed and began explaining the situation to the former fiancé, noting that his mood wasn't going to improve.

"Both Sam and Jason were arrested on the suspicions of the murder of Judge Nyman."

"I figured that much out from the news. What else?" Patrick was on a rage.

"There is no way the charges will stick. Both of them have alibis and there is no current murder weapon. Sam tested for gun-powder residue but it was a false positive and her father is on his way proving just that," Alexis explained further. "The charges of burglary against Sam are being dropped, well they are going to be dropped at the next arraignment because the judge has no choice but to rule a mistrial. DA Hornsby was arrested on corruption and Nikolas was supposed to be as well, however, it seems as though he has fled the country."

"If you are so sure that the murder charges won't stick then why is Sam still sitting in jail?"

"The mayoral office is scrambling for a temporary DA. Apparently no one wants to be the DA of Port Charles, I wonder why," Alexis commented sarcastically. "All serious cases are being put on halt until one is found, which has to be by tomorrow morning unless they want a lawsuit. Once there is a new DA, all charges should be dropped."

Patrick took a pause, absorbing all the information. Alexis could see the turmoil written on his face. The bags under his eyes proving his fatigue and stress since Jason's return. His confusion and heartache written in eyes.

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Sam hadn't wanted to."

"Why?"

"She claimed she didn't want to disturb you while you were at work. You had a lot of patients today and there wasn't anything you could really do anyways."

"I have a lot of patients every day. Sam is just afraid that I'll get mad and angry," Patrick lowered his head in disappointment.

"You are mad and angry," Alexis pointed out.

"Yes but I would have been angry at the situation. The fact that someone falsely accused her of murder. I wouldn't have been mad at the but now I'm mad at both."

"I'm not the one you should be talking about this with," she remarked. She had made the mistake once before to meddle with Sam's relationship and she wasn't about to do it again. However, she didn't need a gun to her head to know that Patrick and Sam had lost a connection. That both should break it off completely if they wanted minimum collateral damage and pain. Let things end on the most peaceful and mutual ending before everything became bitter and revengeful.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Patrick asked.

"No, not really. You should probably go to the PCPD and talk to Sam," she suggested. Nothing was going to be solved if they kept silent and continued to ignore one another.

"I think I'm just going to go home and take care of my daughter. Call me if there is any further update."

* * *

"All the charges are being dropped. The new temporary DA only 10 minutes to look over the case and make a decision," an officer had said to Sam as he worked on finding the correct key to open the cell door. Sam swiftly jumped off the cot and ran to the bars.

"Seriously? Just like that?" she was in disbelief. After all this mayhem and chaos, could everything just be gone in a snap? Was this nightmare finally over?

"Turns out your positive test result was a false-positive. You can thank your father for that," the officer explained while finally having found the key and opened the door. Sam jumped out and gave him a big hug with the biggest look of relief on her face.

"Your husband is upstairs already. You just need to sign some paperwork and you'll be on your way."

Sam was about to burst into tears but in the back of her head she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things were never this good. She had been through hell and back over the last few weeks and this couldn't just be the end, right?

It was when she walked upstairs that she found that it was indeed too good to be true.

"Ric? Really?" There he stood smug in his perfectly fitting suit and tie and handsome suitable large framed glasses.

"Sam, nice to see you again." He greeted and then pointed her in the direction of the interrogation room which Sam followed to find Jason on the other side. She leapt towards him, jumping into his arms finally releasing some of the pent up relief. Jason held her tightly with one arm around the back and another on the back of her head, pulling her in closer.

"You guys can hold off on the love fest for five minutes. Sign these papers and you'll be free to go," Ric came in with hand filled with legal-looking documents.

"What's the catch?" Sam asked as she turned around to face him.

Ric smiled and asked "what catch?"

"I don't know Ric, we have never been much of friends. You once tried to frame me and had me shot at my daughter's grave. You don't do anything without a benefit to yourself, so I'm asking, what's the catch. Clearly, you're the new DA for Port Charles, even though I would have thought they would have banned you from the position since your last reign of terror, and you're looking to gain something more than you did last time," Sam retorted blatantly.

"I'm going to assume you don't believe in the 'I'm a changed man' concept?"

"Not for one moment."

"You are my daughter's sister. After having been separated from Molly for several, which I will attest was my own doing, I want to form a solid relationship with her. Your father found evidence proving that the gun powder residue was a false positive so prosecuting you and sending you to prison for crimes that are either ridiculous or that you didn't commit, would certainly not get me into my daughter's good graces," Ric answered simply and then planted the papers down on the metallic table, "now would you do me a favor and please sign these papers. I have a lot of work to do and many other places to be."

Jason stepped behind Sam. "We're not signing any papers until our lawyer is here to represent us and read over the documents," he stated matter of fact.

"Right because you haven't signed those papers like a gazillion of times both of you. Come on boys, let's give them some time in here and come back when Ms. Davis shows up," and with that Ric and the two officers left the couple to themselves.

"I can't believe this is happening. It all seems too good to be true," Sam turned back around to face Jason. He took her hands in his.

"I know what I said earlier wasn't fair. I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you but I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I miss you."

"Hey hey, stop talking. You have nothing to apologize. If there one thing that this whole situation has given me is a lot of time to think. Think about my life now, what has been and what it could be and to be honest, now that you're back, I can't imagine my life without you. I had 8 years where I dreamed of our lives together and even though I was engaged to Patrick, planning to be married, I can't just let those dreams go away. I can't let them disappear because they've always been there, waiting for their chance to come true," Sam replied.

"So does that mean…?"

"I want to run away with you. Be somewhere where no one is. Just us and our beautiful son."

"I can arrange for that. But first, I think there are some things that you must still sort out here in Port Charles," Jason told Sam.

"First a kiss."

"I can never deny you a kiss."

* * *

"Patrick," Sam walked into the door and saw Patrick sitting on the couch looking a plain black screen on the TV with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you this early," he said in reference to what Alexis had said that in that Sam would be released only the next day, "are you here to pick up your stuff?" he asked so coldly and with a hint of distaste.

"Patrick," Sam said again remorsefully.

"I thought that since you didn't want to tell me about your latest drama in local county jail that you didn't want me around anymore," Patrick replied emotionlessly. It was clear by the slur of his words that this was certainly not his first glass.

"You don't understand! I didn't want to upset you or take you away from your patients!"

"Don't yell, Emma is trying to sleep. She has to go to school in the morning," Patrick said, still not once taking a glance at his former fiancé.

Sam sighed. Anything she said would be of no use to him. All the words that could come out of her mouth would be wrong in his eyes.

"All of your stuff if already in boxes. Shouldn't be too hard," Patrick spoke once again.

Sam thought that he must have truly lost his mind. He must be very drunk or something else is going on. He was most definitely not himself and Sam became concerned for Emma. She shouldn't see her father is such a state. It was then that Sam got a hunch and began searching.

"What are you looking for?" Patrick asked, taking another sip from his whiskey. Sam opted not to answer and continued searching. She quietly opened closet doors and cabinets as to not tick him off and allow him to continue to thrive in his own subspace, if you could call it thriving. Not 10 minutes longer and she found what she had hoped not to find: a pill bottle. She looked once more at the couch to find Patrick passed out with the remaining liquid in the glass spilled on the leather. Reaching through her pockets, she took out her cellphone and dialed a number, and then silently walked towards Emma's room, stopping shortly outside her closed door.

"Anna! Thank god you picked up. I need your help now! Can you come to the house?" Anna answered affirmatively, agreeing to be at the front door in 3 minutes. They both hung up and Sam looked behind her to be sure she wasn't being stalked before walking into Emma's room.

"Honey," she started softly, "I need you to wake up for me sweetie."

"Sam?" Emma answered groggily.

"Hey there, I need you to get out of bed ok?"

Emma nodded and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sam proceeded to go into the little girl's closet and pull out her overnight bag. She began to stuff as much clothing and materials in the bag as fast as she could, but not hectic as to tip off Emma.

"Sam, what's happening?"

"I'll tell you later honey but I really need you to get out of bed, change into regular clothes and get your toothbrush and hair brush," Sam answered as she continued to fill the bag and then fill Emma's backpack. Emma nodded and proceeded to do as asked. Once finished Sam strapped the overnight bag around Emma's back and gave her the backpack.

"I want you to go outside through the back door and walk to my car. These are my keys. Press this button right here twice. The doors should unlock. I want you to crawl and stay there until I come outside, alright honey?" Sam instructed while simultaneously handing over the keys.

"Sam, what is going on? You are scaring me?" she asked nervously.

"I know honey, I know. I need you to trust me right now. Everything is going to be fine and know that your father and I love you very much. You know that right?"

"Yes I do," she sweetly answered with a smile.

"You're the best sweetie," Sam gave her one last big hug before patting her on the back, "I really need you to go now ok?" Emma nodded and exited the room.

As perfect timing would have it, once Sam was sure that Emma was outside, the doorbell rang.

"Anna, thank you so much for coming!" Sam said as she opened the door, surprised that Patrick hadn't awoken from the doorbell.

"What is going on? You sounded very urgent on the phone!" Anna walked in and then quickly noticed Patrick laying on the couch unconscious.

"Patrick relapsed."

"What!"

"I found a pill bottle in the cabinet over there," Sam pointed at it in the corner of the room.

"Is he alright?" Anna asked, walking over to Patrick to checking his pulse.

"He was awake when I walked in. I noticed something was off and began searching and that's when I found the pills. I didn't want Emma to be a witness to this so I sent her to my car through the back door."

"She's in your car right now?"

"Yes, I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. You did the right thing. We need to call 911." Anna said noting that pills and alcohol could be a potentially dangerous combination.

"Wait, but Emma will notice the ambulance."

"You need to bring her somewhere else. To your mother's place, or wherever Danny is staying. She's comfortable when she's around him. I'll be with Patrick."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just go!"

Sam sighed and tears were brimming in her eyes. She turned around one last time and walked towards Patrick. Leaning down, she took his head in her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. She said one last word before leaving: "I'm so sorry." A final tear landing upon his forehead and Sam ran out of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

**New update! Next update will be tomorrow!**

I love the relationship between Sam and Anna that has been shown on the show and I just wish there was more of it. It's almost a motherly bond and all their interactions are always, at least in my opinion, heartfelt.

 **Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Sam came running back outside in the dead of night into her car. After Anna had insisted that she would take care of Patrick, Sam drove over to her mother's place, relieved to see that Emma had passed on the back seat. Once arrived at the house, Sam carried the bags on her back and Emma in her arms. Not having had any option, she opted to kick the door, hoping someone was still awake at this hour.

Julian opened the door a few moments later and was surprised to see who was at the door.

"What's going on?" Julian asked noting the panicked and worried look painted on his daughter's face.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to get into right now," she answered as she rushed into the home and noticing Alexis laying on the sofa. Sam walked upstairs towards her own room and tucked Emma into her bed with only getting a small groan in response thankfully. She placed the bags aside and then asked her mother is she could watch over Emma for the night.

"She has to be at school be 8:30 tomorrow morning. If she asks any questions… I don't know… just reassure her that everything will be alright. Thank you so much."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about that for tonight. How is Danny?"

"He's fine. Molly and TJ brought him back here and right now he's out like a light in his bedroom."

After quickly saying her goodbyes to her parents and giving Emma one last goodnight kiss on her forehead, Sam ran out of the house.

And so here she was, thinking about all the events that had recently befallen and finally, taking a breath after feeling like she had held it in all this time. Not wanting to waste any further time, Sam pulled out her cellphone and speedily dialed a number.

No answer.

"Damnit!" She slammed her fists onto the steering wheel. The phone flew towards the back of the car and Sam pushed her keys into the ignition.

* * *

"Anna! How is Patrick?" Sam came running into the GH Emergency Department and the first person she saw was Anna.

"I'm not sure, no one has come out to talk to me yet. How is Emma? Does she know anything?"

"She was passed out by the time I got into the car. My mother said she would take care of her. I don't think she knows anything," Sam answered. Her hands were shaking so much and Anna took them into hers in attempt to create a calming affect but instead both pairs of hands shook together.

"Did you ride with him in the ambulance?"

Anna said yes but was hesitant to say anything further, however, Sam's eyes were begging for any information. It was clear to her that despite her suspicions that Sam and Patrick's relationship was over when Sam had given up the engagement ring, that Sam still cared so deeply for Patrick and perhaps there was still a part of her that was still so in love with him.

"The paramedics were worried because his heart rate kept falling and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow and slower. They suspect he was taking some type of opioid," Anna finally answered tentatively after a pause.

"Did he wake up in the ambulance? I remember he just sort of just passed out on the couch. I just assumed it was because he fell asleep." Anna simply shook her head in reply. Sam was dreading the realization that this could all become a lot worse than she had anticipated or rather that she had allowed herself to anticipate.

"Lucas!" Sam ran over to her brother as he walked out of a cubicle along with a couple of nurses. "How is he? How is Patrick?"

"Why don't we go to somewhere more private," he spoke to the two women standing in front of him. Sam closed her eyes noting that this was never good news. Lucas led them to a private waiting area and had Anna and Sam take a seat on the couch.

"Patrick is having what we call central nervous system depression," Lucas begun explaining. "We have reason to believe that he took several pills of some sort of opioid, possibly hydrocodone and then proceeded to drink alcohol. Both drugs are depressant which is why any doctor would recommend to mix them. When Patrick came into the emergency department, he had significantly reduced breathing and so we had to put him on a ventilator…"

"Oh my god!" Sam laid her head in her hands. Anna wiped away a stray tear and placed a comforting arm around Sam's back.

"We've given him Naloxone, an opioid antidote which should reverse the effects of the depression and we have also given him a sympathomimetic drug to stimulate his heart and hopefully increase his heart and respiration rate," Lucas finished explaining.

"Is he going to be alright?" Anna asked.

"I believe so. As serious as this all sounds, opioids have short half-lives, meaning that the effects of the drugs should wane off within 6 hours. After that he will be relatively fine, barring any small possibility of brain damage because the short period of lack of oxygen to the brain. However, like I said it's a small possibility. I highly doubt that that will be that situation in this case. He will however most likely need professional help to deal with the addiction. Addiction is a disease and must treated as such. I can take you to his cubicle if that is what you would like?'

"Yes please, thank you," Sam replied. They stood up and before Lucas could walk away, Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, hey, everything is going to be alright. Patrick will be fine, ok? He will be fine," Lucas comforted his sister, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Come on, I'm sure Patrick would love to see you."

The three of them walked out of the waiting room and Lucas led the way with his arm around the shoulders of Sam.

Sam felt like the ground had fallen from beneath her when Lucas opened the curtain. She tried so hard to keep the tears behind bars but slowly they fell through. Slowly walking up to him, Sam picked up Patrick's hand and held it close to her chest as she took a seat in the small swivel seat set aside the bed.

"Patrick, what happened?" she asked him. It was doubtful that he could hear her, not over the breath sounds of the ventilator or the constants beeps of the heart rate monitor or through his unconscious state. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. I should have never have been so cold. Never have been so dismissive and glib."

"Honey, stop. You did nothing wrong," Anna approached the grief-stricken Sam sitting vigil by the bedside. "Sam, look at me." She slowly looked up from the bed. "There are so many times where we get caught up in the drama and chaos of our lives. You were wedged in unbelievably difficult situation and no one can blame you for any of the decisions you made."

Sam stayed silent. Not sure as to how to reply to Anna, she just turned her head back towards Patrick.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Anna started again. "I know you think that you should have anticipated what Patrick was going to do. That he was going to relapse or that he would be so hurt and betrayed. You aren't psychic. No one is. There are consequences to every choice and someone was going to be hurt in the end."

"But did it have to be Patrick?"

"Who would you have chosen instead if given the chance to choose?" Anna asked rhetorically.

"Anna…" Sam cried knowing that everything she had told her was true.

"I know," Anna took her into her arms. "I know honey."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me here."

"I'll always come whenever you call," Jason replied as he took a seat beside Sam on the edge of the pier. "How is Patrick?"

"He's better but he wasn't too happy to be going to rehab. I'm not sure anyone ever is but Anna and I managed to convince him that, unless he wants to lose his practicing license permanently and, more importantly, lose custody of Emma, he needs to go to rehab. Lucas made it a point that Patrick was more vulnerable to relapsing because he didn't necessarily go to a professional rehab when he first got clean," Sam explained.

"Any reasons as to what caused Patrick to go off?"

"Yes, actually, I had an entire conversation with Patrick last night. He said he was overwhelmed and so confused as to what to do. You know, there's no handbook to what to do when your fiancé's dead husband comes back from the dead. He didn't know how to react and what reactions and emotions were correct, if there even is a correct response. The pills… he took them from the hospital's pharmacy and, he told me his intentions weren't to ever use, just to more or less use them as a reminder."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. I think he just became so desperate at one point and then felt as if he didn't have any other choice anymore."

"How is Emma handling this?" Jason asked.

"As best as you can expect a little girl to handle. I brought her to the hospital to visit her dad today and she started crying, which was to be expected. To know that you're not going to see your dad for six weeks, with only the occasional visit, is tough for anyone to handle. She wrote him a card that he can keep in his room at the facility," Sam answered.

"That's very sweet of her. So, may I ask who has temporary guardianship of her?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Sam started. "Anna and I discussed that Emma would be with me in the penthouse throughout the week and then go to Anna during the weekends. It's not the best plan but it'll make due for the next six weeks."

"Do you need help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taking care of two kids. I mean, I know you're more than capable of taking care of two kids, especially two, extremely well-behaved kids, but, I don't know…"

"Are you asking if you can move back into the penthouse?" Sam cut straight to the chase after noting that Jason had been trying to maneuver around the bush.

"No," he answered instinctually, "I mean… yes… I don't know."

"We haven't even slept together yet," Sam rebutted.

"I beg to differ," Sam tried to interrupt but Jason beat her to the punch. "I know, I know it's not the same. I'm just saying, is it a requirement that we have to sleep together before we move in."

"I don't know. It's the conventional thing to do but it's not like we've always gone the conventional route," Sam answered.

"Exactly."

"Where would you sleep? Emma has the pink room and Danny has his room."

"I was hoping to be able to wake up next to you but if you're not ready… are you ready?"

"I don't know," Sam answered hesitantly and a pause ensued. Finally, Jason was first to speak. He started with sweeping a piece of hair from Sam's face.

"You're beautiful. The moonlight shimmering off of your face. The wind blowing your hair everywhere. You're beautiful," Jason placed his hand under her chin and slowly pulled in for a kiss. Sam, tentative at first, moved forward and met lips. Her hands flew to the Jason's collar and gripped onto it.

Both of their lungs screamed for air and Sam was the first to push away. She leaned her forehead onto his. "When do you move in?"


	25. Chapter 25

**As promised, here is the next chapter. There won't be another chapter until two weeks from now as I have to go do some family things.  
Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Another adventure is coming soon. Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"Good morning," Sam greeted Jason with a cup of coffee as he sat up on the couch. She heard his neck and back crack and internally cringed. "Ouch."

"Thank you for the coffee," Jason replied smiling as he took a sip.

"I'm surprised you're thanking me after I had you spend the night on the couch," Sam said as she moved the throw aside and sat beside Jason.

"That's ok, I understand."

"Do you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"You did it for Emma. She realizes that you and her father are over but there's no point in rubbing it in her face. You told me that she's prone to waking up in the night, especially recently, and wanting to crawl into bed beside you. She feels safe in your arms and I can't imagine how much it would hurt her if she saw us together. She would probably feel very uncomfortable and walk back towards her room," Jason explained detailed, proving his understanding of the issue. "Where is Emma and Danny right now?"

"I just dropped them off at school. I don't know how but we managed to be super quiet and not wake you up," Sam answered and then smiled. "I think all those years in the clinic has you made a heavier sleeper and a later riser. I remember you'd always wake up at 6 and be out doing some job. You'd be back in time for me to wake up and have either some omelet made for me, or at least a cup of coffee. And since we all know how skilled I am in the kitchen, I opted for a cup of coffee."

"Wow, I must have been tired."

"I'm guessing it's because it's the first night back in your penthouse. You felt at peace. Home," Sam hypothesized.

"Maybe, but I think it has more to do with the fact that I knew you were sleeping in a room right above me. I always feel that whenever I'm around you, I am home," Jason said smoothly and then moved forward ever so slightly. Pursing his lips, they reached Sam's and he steadily but softly pushed her back onto the sofa.

Sam pulled at Jason's black cotton shirt; attempting to get it over his arms but Jason was too busy trying to get Sam's button down blouse off first.

"These buttons," he said frustratingly in reference to surmountable time it took to loosen each button.

"Just rip it off," Sam replied in between breaths. Jason happily obliged and with the strength in his arms, ripped the shirt apart, buttons scattered across the room, to reveal her ample breasts constrained by her black lace bra.

Jason was entranced at the sight. "I thank the universe every single millisecond for being so lucky as to call you my wife."

She tried again to take off his shirt, wanting so badly to feel skin up skin and finally Jason sat up slightly and took it off, throwing it half way across the room. "Some things never change," in reference to his very defined and aesthetically pleasing six pack, a pleased Sam spoke, pushing her chest into his.

It was then that a phone went off. "Yep, some things definitely never change." Jason laid his head on Sam's shoulder as Sam exhaled annoyed.

"Who is it?" Sam asked. Jason stood up and reached over to the coffee table to pick up his cellphone.

"Spinelli."

A few moments and Jason finally hung up.

"From what I gathered, Spinelli came up with nothing with his initial search for Nikolas."

Sam smashed her face in his palms. "I completely forgot about Nikolas, oh my gosh. With the whole Patrick situation, Jason! He could be half way across the globe right now!"

"No worries, ok. Calm down. I called Spinelli last night and asked him to run a quick search for me. He came up empty but said that he would keep looking," Jason replied.

"Alright, well we don't have to pick up the kids until three, so why don't we head over to my P.I. office and do some work on locating Nikolas," Sam suggested.

"That's a good idea but…" he pointed at her shirt, "I think you might want to grab another shirt."

"Yes," Sam smiled as she looked down at her bare chest and then looked back at Jason. "and I think you might want to take a cold shower."

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's a bit of a mess right now. Make that a big mess. I haven't been in here for months," Sam said. She ran her hand over the top of her desk and looked to see her hand covered in filth and dust.

"That's alright. We can still manage to work in here," Jason replied as he took a napkin that was sitting on the desk and swept away some of the dust to set aside his laptop.

"I'll call the cleaning staff so they can come in and clean the place up. – Alright, so do we have anything to go on as far as Nikolas's disappearance goes?"

"Nada. He disappeared right as the PCPD received their warrant to arrest him."

"And he just left, leaving Spencer behind? My gosh, he's such a sneak and idiot."

"Not to mention selfish and arrogant." Jason added. "My first guess is that he went to Cassadine Island for refuge."

"That would be my guess as well but I don't want to fly all the way over there just based on a hunch, especially considering what happened last time. For all we know, Nikolas could be setting up a trap: lure us to the island and kill us. Regain his fortune in ELQ now that your stock shares are up in the air and return to Port Charles to bribe away any legal official out of his charges."

"Well, I'm certain if it were a trap he would left more of a clue and second, I doubt he would kill you. You're still a Cassadine after all."

"Not by choice," Sam swiftly supplemented. "To think we used to consider him the 'good Cassadine'. – So, where do we even begin? I doubt he had his cell-phone on him and if he did, Spinelli would have easily found that out."

"I say we go to Spencer. Maybe he knows something about his father disappearance?" Jason suggested.

"As much as I hate to have to question a child, I think it's our only option. The police have probably already gone up to him but perhaps he'll feel more comfortable to disclose more to me."

"And who's to say the PCPD asked the right questions?"

* * *

"Hayden, good morning," Sam greeted.

"Good morning, I'm just going to assume that you're here for Nikolas," she replied and allowed for the couple to walk in. Sam noted the opportunity, quickly glancing over to Jason and realizing he had the same idea. Change of plans.

"Hayden, I want to ask you some questions in regards to Nikolas's disappearance."

It had been outed only several weeks' prior that Hayden wasn't in fact Hayden Berlin but instead, Rachel Dreyfus, the daughter of the biggest money laundering scam artist. A local journalist team had been the ones to uncover the secret and it was fair to say that Nikolas had felt betrayed. Perhaps it was this anger that caused him to boil over and go after his own cousin, but even then, it was clear that Nikolas and Hayden were having marital problems. A fact that Sam knew but was still hoping that Hayden would know enough and be cooperate enough to answer some questions. Answers to questions that could lead Sam and Jason to find her husband and possibly put him behind bars.

"I already told the police everything I know," Hayden replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Which isn't much by the way."

"Do you know if there is any reason for his disappearance?" Jason asked.

"His finances were heading towards the grave. He knew he was going to lose ELQ and the arrest warrant was certainly not helping matters."

"Did he tell you he was leaving or give you any hints?" Sam asked next.

"No, nothing. Not even a note. Woke up one morning and Spencer ran into my bedroom, telling me that his father wasn't in his bed. Nikolas usually helped Spencer get ready for school and Nikolas and I have been sleeping in separate beds for the past month."

"Why did you get married?" Sam posed the question.

"I'll say it's for financial gains but that's as far as I'll go to answering that question. Let's just say I definitely didn't get anywhere near my goal." Hayden answered, walking into the grand living room and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Were you hoping to con him of his family fortunes?"

"No. My father was the con not me. Yes, I understand that when I first rolled into town that I fooled a lot of people but my father had recently been arrested and I had lost any financial security I had. Ric was offering quick and easy cash, so I took it. Since then, the FBI and the US Department of Treasury's Financial Crimes Enforcement Network has given back some family fortune that was rightfully ours. Marrying Nikolas was for a much more selfless reason. I doubt the true motive would be any benefit to your case," Hayden delved into more detail and restrained herself at the appropriate moment. "Besides, like I said, the plan didn't even work so it doesn't even matter anymore as to why I married Nikolas. As soon as anyone finds him, though, I am handing off my divorce papers."

"Why are you still married then? You say your plan went haywire and that you physically haven't been together with Nikolas for a month." Sam inquired further.

"Blackmail. His disappearance, though, gives me the upper hand. – If there is anything else, you can call my cell and we can schedule an actual meeting. I have some errands to run, so if you don't mind, you'll have to excuse me," Hayden spoke, putting her cup of tea back on the counter and grabbed her purse and jacket before heading out of the castle.

"I think we just got a whole lot more questions than answers." Sam was first to speak.

"Such as what did Nikolas have over Hayden and why is it that now because of his disappearance, it's suddenly gone?"

"And why did Nikolas want to stay married to Hayden for an additional month if it seemed as though he couldn't stand Hayden any more than she can stand him?"

"I say we head back to headquarters and try to thoughtfully draw out a timeline. We also need to run a full search and investigation on Hayden because my instincts tell me she has more to do with his disappearance than either one of us knows."


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, it's truly been awhile. I'm not even going to begin writing a bunch of excuses as to why I haven't been writing the last few months. The good news is that I'm actually writing again. Yay!**

 **Also, due to the fact that I haven't continued this story in while, the timeline with GH and my story aren't very together anymore, I.E. the Julexis split. Thus for those reasons, in this fic, Julexis is still on. This does not in any way or form mean, however, that I approve of abuse of any sort. The timelines are just different so things are obviously going to be different.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy the new chapter and thank you so much for hanging in there. I appreciate it like you wouldn't even know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"Anything?" Jason asked for what seemed the 5th time as he brought yet another cup of coffee to Sam's desk.

"Unfortunately, no," Sam replied, the same response as the last 4 times Jason asked. She eagerly took a sip of coffee before continuing to talk. "We know that Hayden Barnes is Rachel Berlin and that after the scandal was ousted she was quite desperate to get any money she could get her hands on, including accepting Ric's offer to scam you. I checked her record when she was Rachel Berlin and there is absolutely nothing. Spinelli has come through the best state of the art database so I doubt that we're missing anything. And Hayden's record isn't much different besides the scam."

Jason pulled a chair over from across the room and slid it over towards Sam. He wiped off some of the dust off the seat before sitting down. Having not used the PI office in quite some time, everything was in rather dingy condition. Sam had been cleaning it out slowly since Jason's return but through the adventures and time spent at the PCPD, it's been a slow moving process. The most important things were in working order though: the coffee machine and the computers.

"It's surprising but yet it isn't," Jason spoke and Sam replied with confused look upon her face. "It's surprising in that we didn't really find anything on Rachel. Maybe she really did live a relatively clean life before becoming Hayden. What isn't surprising is that we didn't find any connection between her and Nikolas in terms of scandals or blackmailing. Hayden said it herself, her reasoning behind marrying Nik was selfless. What if she's protecting somebody?"

"Who would she be protecting?" Sam questioned.

"She seems to talk highly of her father…"

"Raymond Berlin… but what would she be protecting him for. I doubt his image can be any more tarnished than it already is and what does Nik have to do with any of it?" Sam replied taking another sip of her coffee.

"I have no idea. That's what we have to figure out."

"Great! After three hours of searching through countless databases and reading through a plethora of news sources, we're still nowhere. The award for the most productive PI goes to…"

"Hey…hey… stop," Jason reached forward and reached for her hands. "I don't any other PI would do any better considering the limited amount of information and sources. Besides you're under a lot of stress right now between Patrick and Emma, you need to take a breath every once in a while. Speaking of Patrick, have you heard anything?"

"No…they take away all cellphones for the first few weeks and phone calls are limited to mostly emergencies. Lucas said I could send him a letter but…" Sam took a breath to hold back the tears, "what do I say? Hey, I'm sorry I pushed you to relapse. I'm sorry I left you for another man…"

Jason tugged on her hands slightly and pulled her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"None of this is your fault," Jason finally spoke.

"I just wish I could have done more. I mean Patrick and I are over, there's no coming back now but I still care for him so deeply and I just wish I could take all of his pain away. He's hurting so much, I know he is, and it's not fair."

"It's alright. I know you're hurting as well. But… in time…no matter how much you're hurting right now…it'll ease. You need to let me carry your burden for a little while and allow yourself to find some peace again."

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say?" Sam asked when the couple released each other.

"You talk so much, I figure I have to make up for it by saying profound stuff," Jason laughed and flashed his adorable and goofy smile.

A phone began ringing, disturbing the moment in the room. Sam pulled out her smartphone from her jean's pocket and quickly picked it up after glancing at the caller ID.

"This is Samantha Morgan speaking," she answered. After several more moments and a few concerned and shocked faces, Sam hung up and grabbed her leather jacket and keys.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Emma isn't feeling well. That was the school nurse asking me to come and pick her up. Can you do me a favor and pick up Danny from preschool at 2?" Sam asked as she was leaving the office.

"Yes of course!" Jason replied right before Sam shut the door and he was left to his own with a computer seated in front of him.

* * *

"Where are we going Sam?" Emma asked from the back of the car. She was old enough to recognize the route back to the penthouse and to know that they weren't heading in any near direction.

"I tell you when we get there okay honey," Sam answered. She knew from the moment the nurse had called that Emma wasn't actually sick. Emma didn't have a tummy ache or a head ache, just a heart ache. Sam was heading to a place where she always felt safe, at peace and hoped that Emma would perhaps find solace there like Sam had so often in her past.

A few more minutes in the car and Sam had arrived at her desired destination. She parked her car in the seemingly empty car park and helped Emma out of the SUV.

"You can leave you backpack here. You're not going to need it," Sam said when she noticed Emma go to grab it. Emma nodded and turned back towards Sam. Sam held her arm down in the intention that Emma would hold her hand, and she did.

"Say hello to Baby Lila."

"Baby Lila? Wasn't that your daughter that went to heaven?" Emma questioned sensitively while looking at a small boat tied to the docks. A small boat with a large print on the side that read "Baby Lila" with soft pink flowers intertwined in the name.

"Yes, your right," Sam replied and crouched down so she was eye level to Emma. "My little girl passed away many years but I still think about her every day. I got this small boat a few years ago in her honor. Do you want to get in and go for a small ride?"

Emma was reluctant at first, having never really gone on a boat besides the short ferry rides to the Cassadine estate, but slowly nodded her head.

"Alright, then." Sam put one foot on the boat while keeping the other foot on the dock. "Give me your hands." She lifted Emma over into the boat and directed her to a seat in the cabinet before untying the two ropes holding the boat still. Sam took a tour around the small craft for last minute checks before stepping back into the cabinet and starting the engine.

"Does it go fast?" Emma asked nervously with her hands tucked underneath her swinging legs.

"Not really. It's not a speed boat. It's just something to get me from point A to point B," Sam answered as she carefully backed out of the parking space and slowly exited the port.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," Sam answered softly and the little girl stayed quiet for the rest of ride. She was actually enjoying it more than she had thought. A different pace of life where there was nothing around her except for the occasional boat zipping by.

Once Sam felt that she was secluded location she shut off the engines and then brought Emma to the deck. The sun was bright but there was still a chill to the air and wind. She grabbed her sunglasses that were hanging off her shirt, the same sunglasses she wore will captaining the boat to avoid from any sun glares from impairing her, and gave them to Emma. They were too big for her and she certainly looked a little silly wearing them, however, it did get the pair to giggle.

Sam sat down at the front edge of the boat and invited Emma to sit along beside her.

"Now, I know you're probably wondering what we're doing here in the middle of nowhere," Sam started and Emma laughed in confirmation. "When I was a little girl, my adoptive father paid for my swim lessons. I felt like it was the only time where I could be left alone in my own bubble and think about myself and my emotions. As I grew older, I learned how to captain ships and I learned that I didn't need to be in the water, I just needed to be around it. I always felt safe whenever there was water around me. And at night, I would look up at the stars and there was always peace. I could rely on them. I knew that every night the stars would be in the sky waiting for me. And then I grew even older and life got in the way. I forgot about the water and the stars. There was so much chaos and life was going a thousand miles an hour. When my daughter passed away, I was in so much pain. The most pain I had ever been in and it seemed like life had just completely stopped. Tut the first moment of peace I felt was when I went to the hospital roof and looked up to the stars. I could feel like she was up there looking down upon me, smiling and laughing.

"You miss your dad. I know that you're upset and hurting. You don't know how to feel better and you're probably really confused as well." Emma nodded her head again in confirmation but this time with a small tear in her eye. Sam continued.

"I wanted to bring you here because I thought maybe it would give you a little bit of peace and time to think your emotions through like it has done for me for so many years. You can talk to me about what your feeling or, if you want, I can sit here and stay silent. You can just look to the water and I'll be right here beside you."

"Will Dad be ok?" the innocent girl asked.

"Yes he will. I promise you," a breeze came up and Sam felt goosebumps creep up on Emma's arms. She took off her leather jacket, wrapped it around Emma and rubbed her arms up and down. "He will be away from home for a while but that's because we want to make sure he's healthy when he comes home to you. But look at me Emma. I promise you, your dad still loves you so much and he is doing everything possible to come home to you."

A small tear dropped down Emma's cheek and she took a long hard glance at the large empty vast waters in front of her before throwing her arms around Sam. She clung onto dear life and Sam just held her as she cried into Sam's chest. Her silent sobs racked her body and Sam kept her tight to her body, letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere.

It was only when Sam also truly looked at the waters that she realized that she needed this just as much as Emma. A little bit of peace in the mix of all the chaos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the great reception I received on the last chapter. You are all so amazing and I can't say enough how much I appreciate all of the reviews (especially after the long hiatus I took). I've been adding some more family moments because they're important and it hasn't really been included in this fic yet. I hope you all don't mind.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

"Jason, hey, it's Sam. Do you think you can come downstairs to the parking garage? I need your help with something," Sam spoke into her phone once Jason answered. She was still seated in the car with Emma in the back seat fast asleep. Moments later and Jason knocked on the windshield, startling Sam slightly.

"Hi, thank you for coming down," Sam spoke as she stepped out of her car. She jumped to her tippy toes to give Jason a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, no problem. What do you need help with?"

"Emma is asleep in the back of the car. I just need your help pressing the elevator button and opening the doors while I carry her. I really don't want to wake her up because she needs her sleep," Sam explained and Jason looked at her a bit funny.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry her and then you can press all the buttons and stuff," Jason suggested instead.

"Nope, I'm a strong woman. I can carry her. Besides, I carried her from the boat to the car, this should be fine," Sam smirked and Jason laughed.

"Alright, then let's go."

Sam opened the back door, took off Emma's seatbelt, slipped her arms underneath her legs and behind her arms, and the lifted her out of the car, while Jason closed the car door, locked it and followed Sam to the elevator. They all went up the elevator, Jason opened the door for the ladies and Sam spotted Danny sitting at the table playing with a bunch of toy cars. Jason quickly put his finger to his lips to tell Danny to be quiet. Sam brought upstairs to her room, the pink room and tucked her in.

"Hey baby girl. I love you, sleep tight," she gave a small kiss on the top of her forehead and then quietly closed the door.

She headed back down the stairs to join Jason and their son.

"Danny, hi buddy. Come over here," Sam said. Danny jumped from his seat, walked towards his mom and jumped into her arms. "Mommy missed you last night."

"Me too," Danny replied and Sam hugged him a little tighter. "What did you two guys do yesterday?"

"Dad play blocks with me."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes," and the family laughed together.

"I made some breakfast earlier, there is still some eggs and bacon left if you want. I can cook something up for you really quick," Jason offered when Sam let Danny back down.

"No it's fine, thank you," Sam looked over to see Danny playing with his cars by the couch, out of hearing distance. "So… did you find anything new in regards to Hayden and Nik?"

"Unfortunately no. What happened with Emma?" Sam noticed the quick subject change and wondered why Jason would avoid the question. He wasn't one to not be willing to answer a question unless it involved the PCPD or some other thing within the organization that he's no longer part of.

"She was missing her dad and feeling overwhelmed with the whole situation. Between Patrick overdosing and going to rehab, and then moving into the penthouse here, it can a lot for someone her age to handle," Sam answered.

"So what did you? You were gone all night."

"I brought her out to the water in my boat. Baby Lila. I figured because the water always helped me to see clearly that maybe it would help her as well. We talked for a little, about her dad and what not, and then she just fell apart. I held her for like what felt like hours and then she fell asleep in my arms. I brought her into the cabin and tucked her into the built in bed," she explained.

"Did you sleep at all?" Jason asked when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the slouching posture.

"No not really. I watched her through the night. I wanted to make sure she was alright and that I would be there in case she woke up from another nightmare or something. But it seems like the ocean waves lulled her into a deep comfortable sleep. She needs it though. I'm going to allow her to sleep as late as she probably needs," Sam walked over the dinner table to clean up the breakfast plates from Danny and Jason, "I was planning on calling my mom and my sisters and having a Davis girl's night at my mom's house. Try and give Emma as much as of a pick-me-up as possible."

"That's not a bad idea. It would be great for Emma, and you would get to spend some time with your sisters and mom again. You haven't done that in a while," Jason replied.

"Yes, it would be really nice to just hang out with them and catch up again. Alright, I'm going to go call my mom and sisters. I put Danny's baby monitor in Emma's room because I want to be there as soon as possible in case she starts having some sort of nightmare. If you hear anything just get me, I'll be in the kitchen."

Jason saw Sam leave for the kitchen with the plates in hand, and then turned his attention towards Danny. The small boy, his cute overgrown blond hair and short stature (no doubt carried over from Sam's height deficiency), was running around and jumping up and down the couch, making "zoom zoom" and engine sounds with small tiny cars in his hands.

He walked over and continued watching Danny playing in his own dream land of racing cars.

"Danny, do you think I can play along as well?" Jason asked and Danny silently nodded his head. Jason searched through the bucket of cars and picked out a yellow sports car.

"Alright, Danny. Let's line them up ok. On the count of three we're going to race, ok?" Danny nodded. "Ok, 1…2…3!" And they were off. Both boys ran around the living room, into the dining room, around the table, entering the kitchen and then rolling the cars off the arms of a laughing Sam. Danny was giggling the entire while Jason was entertainingly narrating the entire epic race.

"And Danny makes a sharp turn around the corner and speeds up in the straight away. Look at him make big air off the counter top!"

Minutes later, the boys were still playing around with the car toys and Sam was finished with her calls.

"And the race is so close! Who's going to win the race? Danny has been leading the entire way, is he going to win? And he does! Daniel Edward Morgan is new Grand Prix Champion," Jason said as he picked Danny and put him on his shoulders while running around the dinner table. Sam was laughing but also grateful that Jason and her had decided to soundproof the bedrooms after the Spinelli and Maxie fiasco. She didn't have to worry about Emma waking up from the noise.

"Danny is going to be so exhausted later. He'll be taking such a long nap," Sam commented when Jason brought Danny back to the ground and ran off back to his cars.

"Yes he will. But Emma is off to sleep, you called your family, and Danny is off in his own little world right now. So do you mind if we talk about this whole Nik and Hayden situation?" Jason asked quietly.

"I thought you said that you didn't find anything new?"

"I didn't but I wanted to ask how important is it that we actually find Nikolas right at this moment?"

Sam was slightly flabbergasted and confused as to why Jason was questioning her motives for the investigation.

"Jason! He framed the both of us. Took away months of your life, of _our_ life!" Sam pointed towards Danny. "We cannot let him get away with that! And what about Spencer? He's just going to go on living without knowing that his father completely abounded him?!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down. I'm not saying that we forgive Nik," Jason led Sam over to the chairs by the dining table and had her sit as he took a seat next to her. "I'm saying that we need to look at our priorities. We have Emma who needs a lot of attention and love right now. And also, I get that Nik has to face justice but we're together now. We have our own family back together again. Besides, Nik is going to face justice by having to live in hiding, never able to contact his family and friends, never able to return home again without the threat of prosecution. I think that we should focus on right here, right now: our family. Let's get your PI business up and running. Let's get me a job. Let's go to Danny's next soccer game. And let's have you be there for your sisters and mother," Jason explained his reasoning, each point improving on each other.

Sam bit her lips and closed her eyes knowing that Jason was right.

"And if we chase Nikolas around the world, we're facing a risk of one of us getting hurt again or killed. We can't do that to Danny or our families. And Nikolas doesn't deserve to take anymore from us," Jason put in his last arguments.

After a long time of silence, Sam broke the quiet air softly: "You're right."

"So can we drop this investigation on Nikolas?" Jason asked calmly. He brought his hands onto the table, reached for Sam's and held them in his.

A moment's hesitation.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hello girls! Come on in!" Alexis welcomed Sam and Emma into the house with an enthusiastic smile. There was popcorn, chips, pretzels and candy all laid out on the coffee table and desk. "Julian left just a second ago so you have perfect timing!"

"Yeah, I saw him as I was driving into the driveway. I waved him goodbye," Sam acknowledged and then turned her attention towards Emma. "Emma, why don't you go into kitchen, I'm sure Krissy and Molly are baking some cupcakes in there."

"Ok!" and Emma fled from Sam's sight.

"Is everything ok?" Alexis asked concerned.

"She's going through a rough time right now. I though the Davis girl magic could do some good for her," Sam explained while she snacked on some of the pretzels.

"And what about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well actually considering the circumstance. The situation is most definitely not ideal, but I don't know, something about having a girl in the home. It's so nice. It's sort of like everything I imagined when I was pregnant with Lila but haven't allowed myself to think about since her passing. In no way am I saying that I don't appreciate having Danny, not at all! I love him with every fiber of my being and that will never change. It's just different you know?"

"I completely understand. You can't exactly play dress-up with Danny," Alexis popped a joke.

"Haha, yeah, no you can't," Sam laughed.

"Have you put any thought into possibly having another rascal running around the penthouse," Alexis dared to and hesitantly asked.

"Wow," Sam was a little blindsided by the question, "um, no I haven't put much thought into it."

"I know, it's too soon. But I'm just putting it out there because you know, now that Jason is back…"

"It _is_ too soon right now.I want to focus on Emma and work on getting my PI business up and running again. It's been a while," Sam answered.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to or confide in, I'm always here," Alexis offered.

"Thank you Mom, I appreciate it," Sam said and then moved closer to her mother for a hug. The hug was rather quickly interrupted by a group of girls giggling their way into the living room.

"The cupcakes are all in the oven. They'll be ready in like 45 minutes," Molly said.

"Great! What do you girls want to do now? We can paint each other's nails, maybe some make-up or even watch a movie?" Alexis listed the suggestions. Molly and Kristina looked each other and a devilish smile creeped up on both their faces. "What you two up to?"

"I say we do a complete make-over on Sam," Kristina was first to talk.

"WHAT!" Sam shook her head violently, "NO, NO, NO! We are not doing a makeover on Sam! Nope! That is not happening!"

"Oh come on Sam! You're always in black tees with jeans. You have the same boots day in and day out. You never do anything special with your hair and your make-up is just…well there," Molly laid it all out there.

"Gee thanks, Molly," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Come on. Just take one for the team. Do it for Emma," Molly tried to convince Sam.

"Okay, fine. Gosh, put no pink!" Sam stated her claims.

"We'll see about that," Kristina smirked.

They all first started with nails. Alexis did Emma's nails while Kristina did Sam's nails with Molly looking on and teasing Sam every chance she got. After removing the black nail polish, there was an entire debate, or fight, as to what color Sam should have.

"Sam, you have to do pink!"

"Didn't I already tell you I don't want to do pink."

"Here, what about this? It's a soft pink, you'll barely notice it," Alexis handed it over to Sam, mostly to get her daughters to stop fighting. Sam was keeping a strong front between Molly constantly pestering her and Kristina trying to convince Sam to be more girly.

"Patience is such a virtue," Alexis thought to herself.

And thus they continued on their merrily way. After finishing nails and toe nails, they moved onto make-up. Emma wanted her make-up done by Sam. "She is always beautiful, I want to look like her," she had said, which had of course, melted everyone's heart and made Kristina and Molly feel a little bad about giving Sam a makeover, but not bad enough to stop doing it.

Sam smiled and gladly brought Emma to a chair to do her makeup. Once it was done, Sam allowed Emma to look into the mirror which quickly lit up with her smile and then gave Sam a big hug.

"You look beautiful Emma," Alexis commented.

Next up: Sam. Kristina started with a darker red lip while Molly then did a smoky eye with a small thin wing with the liquid eyeliner.

"Keep your eyes closed or else it'll smudge," Molly laughed.

Once they were done, it was Sam's turn to look at the mirror.

"Wow," was Sam's only response.

"Exactly," Kristina smirked from behind her.

Then came the hair. Kristina and Molly handled this together while Emma and Alexis sat aside and watched the spectacle. Sam's hair was brought up into a messy bun with a small braided from the front of her hair line back towards the bun. It was a casual yet sophisticated up do.

"What do you think Mom?" Molly asked of Sam.

"I think Sam looks beautiful no matter what," Alexis winked to Sam while Molly sighed.

"I meant what do you think of her hair," Molly tried again.

"The hair is beautifully done. Good job."

Molly smiled and then fixed a few small stray hairs.

"Now wardrobe," Kristina announced.

"Woah, we're doing wardrobe as well?" Sam questioned, not realizing that this makeover included changing out of comfortable sleepover clothes and into uncomfortable dressy clothes.

"Yes of course, follow me to my room," Molly said rather demandingly. Sam looked back over to her mom and mouthed "help". Alexis just smiled in response as Sam was whisked away by her sisters.

"Do you want to go check on the cupcakes, because I'm pretty sure Kristina and Molly forgot about those?" Alexis asked and Emma nodded. They headed over to the kitchen where a small plume of smoke was coming out of the kitchen.

"Emma, stand back," Alexis grabbed the oven mitts, opened the oven and proceeded to swat away all of the smoke. She then opened the window to avoid any fire alarms going off. "I don't think the cupcakes made it," she said when she pulled out the charred cupcakes from the oven.

"Eww," Emma replied.

"I'm sorry honey. I guess we won't have cupcakes tonight," Alexis apologized.

"I guess none of the Davis girls can cook or bake," Alexis thought to herself.

Several minutes later and Kristina and Molly ran down the stairs and told the other two girls to prepare for Sam's arrival.

"We're ready Sam! You can come down!"

Sam came out with a knee length, darker red dress that hugged all of her curves. It was complete with a lace halter top and a keyhole back. She wore simple black stiletto heels that wouldn't take away from the dress but instead accentuate her legs and her dress.

"Sam…" Alexis spoke first, "you look gorgeous."

"Doesn't she," Molly and Kristina commented.

"But she's missing one thing," Alexis walked over to the drawer, "my mom gave me these. I never really wore them because I didn't think they would look good on me but I think they would look just perfect for you."

She pulled out a small jewelry box and opened them in front of Sam. It was a pair of hanging silver earrings. Sam took them out of the box and put them in.

"Yes, perfect." Alexis said. She gave her daughter a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You are beautiful."

* * *

After swooning over Sam and taking a gazillion pictures, the girls all helped Sam remove the makeup, take off the dress and let her hair down. For the rest of the evening they watched a series of old Disney movies including Lion King and Mulan. Emma sat right beside Sam the entire time.

"Krissy, Molly. Do you think you can start setting up the air mattresses, I think it's getting a bit late," Alexis asked noting both Sam's and Emma's drooping eyes. The two girls got up out of their seats and set up the mattresses while Sam and Emma continued watching the movie, seemingly oblivious to the things going around them.

"Emma, darling, do you want to go change into your PJs and brush your teeth?" Alexis asked when she saw that Sam had completely fallen asleep in the half hour it took to blow up the air mattresses. Emma took Alexis's hand as they went upstairs.

Only when everything was set up and everyone was in their PJs did Alexis gently wake up Sam. She didn't want to necessarily wake her up but also didn't want her to wake up with a stiff neck and she also knew that Emma wanted to sleep next to her.

"Hmm, what's wrong," Sam began to stir.

"Honey, why don't you go lay on the bed here next to Emma. That way you're a bit more comfortable and go straight to sleep," Alexis suggested and Sam slowly but surely complied. Kristina and Molly settled in one mattress, Sam and Emma in another and Alexis had a mattress to herself.

Emma scooted a little closer to Sam and then turn around so that her back was facing Sam so that she could lay in Sam's lap in the bed. Sam responded by placing her hand over Emma's torso and pulling her closer to her own body. She lifted her head a little to give Emma a small kiss on the top of her head.

She laid her head back down and both girls were out like a light.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter and also thank you for the those who would occasionally ask when I'd update. It's been 90 days since the last update... whoops... sorry. School really got in the way, however, I haven't forgotten about this story and was able to get some time during the Thanksgiving Day break.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not so action packed as some of my previous chapters. I wanted to have some more family bonding moments. Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

She was nervous sitting on the couch. Her foot kept tapping and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She could have sworn a bead of sweat was rolling down the side of her face.

Sam wasn't sure what she was going to say or how she was going to act. Here she was, in the middle of a visiting lounge in a rehab facility waiting for former fiancé to come in and talk to her. In all honesty, she was a bit taken a back when Patrick had called her the previous day and asked if she could come in for a visit. Perhaps it would be just a very civilized discussion on his progress and his daughter. He'd probably ask how school is going and if she's comfortable. Or he could be mad and angry that he was taken away from his daughter. Not that he was particularly forced to, it was more about the right thing to do for Emma.

"Sam! Hey, how are you?" Sam was awoken from her daydream to see Patrick coming over to her with his arms open and welcoming. She smiled, immediately dropping any scenarios of Patrick being livid at her and instead eagerly walked up to Patrick to accept his invitation of a hug.

"Good, I'm good. How are you? You look well," she noted and she wasn't lying. He was clean shaven, with his longer hair swept back and there were no longer any bags underneath his eyes. Surely the issued clothing given by the rehab wasn't doing him any favors but Sam recognized that he looked considerably better than when she had come back from her trip to Greece.

"Some days are better than others. The good days have been coming more frequently though. It's really nice to see you," Patrick answered and Sam's feelings were mutual. It had been three weeks since he was admitted and Sam was slightly afraid to admit that she missed having Patrick around. Patrick offered Sam a seat back down on the couch while he pulled over a chair from a nearby table before sitting down.

"It's nice you as well. You're halfway through the program now, I'm sure Emma can't wait to see you," Sam said. There was a slight awkwardness and unease between the pair as neither one of them knew what to make of their relationship or how to define it anymore.

"How is she?"

"She really misses you…to be honest, she's had some rough times but I've been doing my best to try and help her along," Sam spoke softly, subconsciously thinking that perhaps the softer she spoke, the less it would hurt Patrick. She didn't want him thinking that he was causing his little girl pain and heartache but then she also wanted to be honest with him. "I took her on my boat: Baby Lila. She seemed to really love it out on the water."

"Baby Lila… I remember when you once took me out on the boat. We were out on the water, just swaying along the waves, and in each other's arms. You turned around and said that Emma was the baby girl that you never had and never…"

"met," Sam finished his sentence with a small tear in her eye. "I told you that after my baby girl passed away, I had a void in my heart. I yearned for a baby girl because I spent nine months dreaming about being able to buy her pink dresses, do her hair, help pick out her prom dress and then her wedding dress. All the things a mother does and dreams for her baby girl. Then I had Danny and gosh I love him so much. He filled a such a big hole in my heart and then Emma came along. She made me complete. I will always yearn for my daughter that I lost and I will never replace Robin but, Emma… she's special and amazing."

A pause ensued and Sam kept her head down before finally looking up and saw tears running down her friend's face.

"I'm.. I'm.. sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to…"

"You're fine Sam, you're fine. I'm happy… I'm happy that you and Emma found each other. It's clear that you both mean so much to each other and I honestly couldn't have asked for a better stepmother for my daughter." Patrick stood up and sat down next to Sam, putting an arm around her. "This is not your fault. None of this," he tugged at the logo on his shirt, "is your fault."

"I hurt you," Sam chocked out with tears now cascading down her own cheeks.

"And I hurt you. I hurt everyone close to me and to everyone who expected more from me."

"But you're here now."

"Yes I am. I'm here now getting help that you pushed me into getting. I'm here now to be a better father to Emma and to be a better friend to a very special woman, who also still happens to be my very own adventure buddy," Patrick spoke with one final tear falling onto Sam's hands. He pulled her close to his chest, his own head resting on top of hers but not before giving a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"There you are!"

"Ma! What are you doing here?" Sam jumped out of her seat at the sight of her mother entering her office.

"I can't come and see my daughter," Alexis replied.

"No... Yes, of course you can, I'm just surprised. How did you know where to find me?"

"I was with you yesterday when Patrick called and asked you to visit him this morning. I figured that after the little meeting you'd want to be alone…burry your head into work."

"How do you know me so well?" Sam asked with a small laugh.

"Takes one to know one. Do you want to talk about it?" her mother asked supportively.

"Um… it went well. Patrick looked great," Sam answered quickly and Alexis felt that there was more to it but decided not to press. She knew that Sam would tell her in her own way at her own time. As a mother, she mostly cared that her children knew that she was there for them always and Sam was mature and independent enough to go to her mom when she was ready.

"What's the case?"

"Same as it has been for the past few months. I'm calling it the Cassadine Conundrum," Sam answered, even showing her mother the case file with the tag labeled 'Cassadine Conundrum'.

"Clever," her mom laughed. "Do you have anything new?"

"Gosh, I wish! To be honest though, I haven't really been looking into it much. Jason told me I should probably take a little break and focus on Emma. He was right, I mean, Emma really needed me. However, after today's visit and with Emma a bit more comfortable, I figured I might as well go look at it again with a fresh mind," Sam replied. "I also feel bad for Spencer. His dad just upright abandoned him here in Port Charles while he is a fugitive in god knows where. How does a father even abandon his child like that?"

Alexis looked away from her daughter at the last question. She knew the question was rhetorical and not aimed at her but regrets and guilt still lay within her heart after all these years.

"Mom, that was not directed towards you," Sam was quick to notice the change in demeanor. "You didn't have a choice, and besides it's in the past. What is important now is that we have each other and we're closer than ever."

"Are you sure Nikolas left the country?" Sam's mother switching subjects.

"It'd be stupid if he didn't. He risks being caught by authorities if he's even pulled over by cops. He's well known around the country and would easily be recognizable because of the Nurse's Ball and prior philanthropic efforts. Besides, he doesn't have access to his assets in the country anymore. The PCPD locked down his bank accounts, his only choice are off shore accounts in Greece or anywhere else."

"That's if he actually has any off-shore accounts," Alexis commented.

"Ugh, this whole case is just filled with holes!" Sam slammed the file onto the desk in frustration and then ran her hands through her hair. "Jason and I have established that Hayden and Nikolas blackmailed each other but we don't know with what. Nikolas knew who Jason was, which means he may have something to do with Jason being held on Cassadine Island, however, he doesn't like to have many dealings with Helena. There is also the fact that Nikolas really wanted ELQ despite the fact that there are many other very well off companies within the Port Charles area. Which leads me to believe that maybe there is someone behind Nikolas that had a thing against the Quatermaines but who?!"

"Honey, you're rambling."

"Yes I am. I'm rambling. Wait… wait a second," Sam had a sudden epiphany. "Nikolas went through an awful lot of trouble to frame Jason and I or at least went through a lot of trouble to remove Judge Nyman from the picture when he realized that we were on to him. What if Hayden was blackmailing him with that information. The information on how he obtained ELQ and managed to keep it by framing Jason and I."

"And then when he realized that he was losing ELQ, he ran," Alexis finished.

"Hayden didn't have any more leverage over him once he lost ELQ which means he could have exposed Hayden on whatever he had on her which I suspect is something in regards to her father, Raymond Berlin. But she didn't have any more leverage, then why flee?"

"Nikolas cared about Hayden? They were married."

"Yes, but Hayden told us that they weren't really together for a month before he fled. They slept in separate bedrooms," Sam replied.

"Maybe Hayden still had some left-over assets from her father's Ponzi schemes, Nikolas found out, and then blackmailed her with it. But then behind her back, he used it to bribe ELQ shareholders for their shares and further his investment into ELQ…"

"So then when he was losing ELQ there was nothing for either Hayden nor Nikolas to blackmail each other with! Mom, you're a genius!" Sam reached over her desk and gave her mother a great big hug.

"It doesn't solve the problem of where Nikolas is…"

"But it's a step in the right direction," Sam finished. A phone alarm went off and Sam was quick to answer it. "I have to go pick up Danny and Emma from school. Care to join me?"

"Of course I will! I haven't seen them in forever!" Alexis eagerly replied.

"You mean you haven't seen them in two days Mom," Sam laughed. "We had another one of our Davis girls and boy sleepover. Which ended up with Danny and Emma crawling into bed next to me and my sisters joining me in the middle of night claiming they were 'lonely' and felt that possibly Danny and Emma would be too cold without them."

"I still don't even know how all of you managed to fit all onto one bed. Granted, Danny was lying on top of you," Alexis said reminiscing to when she had woken up that morning and found everyone in the king-sized bed, sound asleep. Emma underneath Sam's arm, Danny sleeping on Sam's stomach and chest and then the other two girls curled on either side of Sam.

"You know, I think I may have to talk to Danny because he's starting to get too heavy. It's getting too hard to breathe sometimes and I swear some of my ribs are bruised from his occasional punch and kick," Sam said while gently rubbing her aching ribs.

"You wouldn't dare. You love it when Danny is close by you. If it were up to you, he'd never leave your arms."

"You're right."

"Was there ever any doubt? I'm always right!" Alexis replied sarcastically.

"Yes, stupid me for ever doubting you," Sam laughed in response.

"Does Emma still sleep besides you?"

"Yes, she does. I don't mind and honestly, I understand. It can't be easy for her to be away from her dad, the only constant in her life, for so long."

"Does Danny ever get jealous?" Alexis asked.

"No, he doesn't. I think he's old enough to comprehend that Emma is sad and needs to be comforted. In fact, he brought up some cereal for Emma and I on Saturday morning. It was the absolute cutest thing, even if I had to try to choke down some super sweet marshmallow cereal," Sam grabbed her car keys off the desk, put on her coat and then led her and her mother out of the office before locking the door behind her.

"Us Davis girls have really taught him well. He's such a gentlemen," Sam's mother rejoiced, "I take it that means that Jason is still sleeping on the couch?"

"Yep, he certainly is. I'm surprised no one has commented on how crocked his back has become from sleeping on such a lumpy couch with the occasional toy car hidden underneath the seat cushion," Sam laughed again, remembering the one time she came down the stairs and saw Jason getting up off the couch but not before hearing several cracks in his back.

"So things are going slow or…?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean, neither of us wants to push the other and right now, our main focus is the kids. I'm sure once we find a little more time for each other and we're not still working on the Cassadine Conundrum, we'll get closer. But until then, I'm just happy to be with him, talk to him, be in his arms etc. There's no need to rush into anything because I think we're both content with where we are and we love each other. That's all that matters."


	29. Chapter 29

**This is not a drill! I'm actually updating! I just finished in an insane semester of 6 classes and work... thus would explain the lack of updates. But now, I have almost zero obligations till the end of January, or at least I hope... I hope to update more frequently.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I certainly listen to all of them, and take your all of your advice.**

 **There have been several comments as to why I haven't incorporated Robin into this story. To be honest, I had seriously considered it. I had it all set up when Patrick was going to go to rehab but then, last minute, opted not to, for many reasons, all of which I can't explain. One of them is that I didn't really watch that many Robin scenes throughout my GH watchings, and feel I'd be doing a disservice to all Robin or Scrub fans if I were to write her out of character by accident. You may use your imagination to reason why Robin isn't there for Robin etc.**

 **I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter, it's a bit change of pace from the previous chapters which have been very family orientated. This chapter is all about Jasam.**

 **I appreciate every and all reviews and thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Hi, mom. This voice message isn't too important, so don't feel an urgency to call me back immediately. I just wanted to say thank you so much for the conversation at my office earlier. It really helped and I really appreciate it. I'll catch up with you later," Sam spoke into the phone, before putting her phone back into her back pocket and stepping out of the elevator.

She searched through her coat to try and find the keys to her penthouse when she realized that the door was slightly ajar. Her heart rate beginning to climb, she reached inside her boots to reach her small gun and walked to the other side of the door. Using her other hand, she slowly and quietly opened the door, just to find a relatively dark room, only lit by candles.

"Sam, you can come in. No need for your gun," she recognized Jason's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a step into the room, she was greeted with Jason in a black button down shirt, slacks, and a dozen beautiful red roses in his hands.

"Jason…" she was shocked and overwhelmed by the shear nature of the gesture. "how…what…why… when did you do all this?"

"First, let me take your gun," Jason smiled, walking over and grabbing the gun before putting it on the desk beside him. "Second, these are for you." He handed over the roses and Sam delightfully smelled them.

"And third, I can't take all the credit for this. Your sisters…"

"I had a feeling they'd be involved," Sam interrupted.

"Okay, I'll pretend that didn't hurt my feelings and not a jab at my, as your sisters say, 'poor romantic sense'. Anyway, to continue, Kristina and Molly called me earlier today to tell me that they feel that you have been too focused on the things around you, to pay attention to yourself and your own needs."

"My needs…" Sam smiled and nervously bit her lip.

"Yes, your needs," Jason picked the flowers out of Sam's hands, laid them onto the desk along with her gun, and grabbed her hands in his. "You are important, not only to your sisters, your mom, Danny, Molly, but you are also important to me, and I haven't shown you how much you mean to me. For that I am sorry, and, I don't expect this dinner…"

"You cooked?" Sam squealed excitingly.

"Yes I cooked," Jason laughed. "I don't expect this dinner to make up for everything but I'm hoping it's a start."

"Oh it's a start, it's a really really good start," Sam laughed again and inched closer to Jason to wrap her hands around his back to pull him closer to her for a hug. Jason gently laid his head on top of hers, noting how perfectly they fit together in each other's arms.

"I want to change," Sam suddenly pulled away and began for the stairs.

"No wait, you don't have to. You're gorgeous and beautiful right now," Jason tried to stop her.

"Aw, thank you for saying that sweetie but I'm going to change. You put in so much effort, I can at least put on a nice dress for you in return. I'll choose one with a zipper, it'll be easier for later…" she winked and rushed up the stairs.

Jason was beside himself and was secretly thanking Kristina and Molly of the idea. Not that he hadn't thought about a giving a gesture of romanticism to Sam, but perhaps he was just a tad bit nervous. Since the reveal of his identity, both had been slammed with one situation after another and never quite managed to find time for each other. They'd been living under the same roof for weeks now and still, he was sleeping on the couch. He didn't blame Sam for the state, in fact, he didn't blame anyone. Emma was most comfortable with sleeping beside Sam, and ultimately, that's what mattered the most, but it didn't mean that every time he saw Sam walking down the steps in the morning, with her hair a little messy and her eyes still woozy from the early morning wake-ups, that he wanted to just take her and kiss her. All this time, and they still hadn't made love yet. He was ready, he was so ready. To Jason, Sam is the most beautiful and loving woman in the world, and lately, it's been more and more frustrating. The number of cold showers he's been having to take in the morning because he had another dream about him and Sam, has increased exponentially. It's as if he becomes more and more attracted to her by the day, by the hour, by the second! Every single time he sees her with their son, dressing him, helping him with his ABC's, singing him a lullaby, his heart grows fonder of her. Each moment he watches Sam hold Emma as they watch Frozen again for the umpteenth time, or when she sees her attempting to make pancakes with Emma yelling by her side, telling her "to fill the pancakes, they're going to burn!" he smiles to himself and thinks about how lucky he is to have this family and this woman.

Perhaps today would be the day that they would walk into the bedroom hand in hand, ready to take the relationship one step further. The last comment that Sam made about the zipper on the dress, made him especially excited.

Sam ran up the stairs into her bedroom and quickly went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sam… gosh, what's going on?" she spoke to herself, trying to calm her nerves. Was she ready for this? Oh, who was she kidding! She's been longing for this; ever since Jason stepped a foot into the penthouse again. Life had a way of taking you on a roller coaster and she's been using that as the excuse as to why her and Jason haven't exactly gone to a further point yet. Again, who was she kidding? She's been frightened to go further, and has been searching through all excuses to avoid sex. If she were to have sex, would it be the same as before? The same intensity, the same passion…? What if it wasn't, would she be forever longing for something that'll never happen again? Would she be envious of her prior self, beating herself up and ultimately, possibly, cause a rift between her and Jason? And what would this mean for Patrick? She knew of course, that her relationship between her and Patrick was over, but perhaps, having sex with Jason would make it that much more permanent.

But do not misunderstand her. She's been wanting for this moment for so long. Surely, sex with Patrick with great, sometimes better than great, but everyone was different, and she's been waiting over three years to be back in the arms of her husband. And one could argue, most likely her sisters, that the timing was the best it could get. Everything has calmed down to a relative loll, with Patrick beginning to recover in rehab, the children were healthy, and she wasn't in the PCPD holding cells. Also, admittedly, to her own fault, she's been running a little dry lately. A fact her sisters were none to shamed to bring up to her.

She finally mustered enough courage to stand up and walk to her closet. Searching through the various dresses she had hung up, she noticed a small post it note on one of them.

"Dear Sam,

This would be this perfect dress. It has a long zipper in the back ;)

Love,

The Davis Girls

P.S. Take it to the bedroom. It'll do you some good"

Sam couldn't help but laugh to herself. They were certainly always the biggest supporters of her and Jason, and they were also the ones to get a bit too involved as well. It was all in good contention though, so no harm no foul, right?

She pulled out the dress and noticed it wasn't one that had been in her closet before. Her sisters must have been planning this for quite some time if they went out to buy her a nice dress. It was gorgeous though.

It was a short burgundy A-line dress. There was V-neck cutout with a lace overlay that covered her shoulders and chest. It was sensual and sexy while holding out a mystery for the partner, and, of course, there was a zipper on the back. A pair of nude stilettos were on the ground, directly beneath the dress, and Sam grabbed them, along with the dress, before exiting the closet.

* * *

"Wow… you look stunning," Jason was at a loss for words when he saw walk down the steps and into the living room.

"Thank you," Sam cheeks turned a crimson color and she bit down on her lip. Jason held out his hand for Sam, which Sam gleefully took, and then led her over to the dining table. On it was a stew like meal that Sam couldn't recognize.

Jason pulled out her chair, Sam gleefully took her seat before Jason gently pushed her closer to the table and took his own seat.

"Would you like a glass of red wine?" Jason asked. Sam softly nodded. "It's a pinot noir, specially imported from Burgundy, France. I hope you enjoy."

"When did you become so romantic? I've never ever seen you like this before?" Sam was shocked. Surely, he's made dinner for her in the past, between Valentine's day and the dates that her sisters would set up for her, but certainly nothing to this extent.

"Perhaps the brain damage from the hit and run is a bit more extensive than we originally thought," Jason joked. "But in all seriousness, you're important to me. In the past, I've never quite shown that to you."

"Jason…" Sam interrupted.

"Wait, let me finish. You didn't always come first to me. It was always Sonny, Carly, Michael, the business, whatever, you acceptedly took the backseat and you don't deserve that anymore. You need to be appreciated and treasured like the amazing woman you are, so, while Kristina and Molly did have some push in this, it was my idea originally. However, admittedly, I never knew quite when the timing would be right. Your two bright sisters explained to me that it was now or never," Jason continued, while pouring out the wine in the two glasses, starting with Sam's and then to his own. He handed the glass over to Sam and lifted his own in front of him. "In conclusions, this toast is to you and your beauty, your hard work, and your dedication and loyalty; it's unprecedented and that to which, in my opinion, is no match to that of any other mother, wife, and woman on this planet." And with that they both clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"May I ask a question," Sam asked.

"Certainly."

"What is this meal?"

"It is a typical French dish called Coq au Vin. Its chicken cooked in win, usually red wine, along with bacon, mushrooms, and onions. I hope you enjoy," Jason smiled.

"You're going to have to teach how to make it one day."

"Ok, just remind me to check that the fire alarm and fire extinguisher are still functional," he teased.

"Oh shut up!" Sam squealed. "What happened to the kids?"

"They are over at the movies, watching the latest new Star Wars movie I think," Jason answered.

"This late? Danny is going to be exhausted, and who's going to pick them up? Who's with them right now?" Sam was asking 21 questions and Jason thought it was always super cute the way she fussed over the children. Motherhood bade well with her and he knew she loved every moment of it.

"Woah, hold on there. Danny will be fine; your sisters are with them and they're going to bring them back to your mom's for a sleepover. Now, come on, dig in. You don't want this food getting cold!"

"No, of course not. Not after you worked so hard on it," Sam smirked.

"Ok, now what is that supposed to mean?" Jason asked dropping his fork after he had just picked up a few pieces of food from his plate.

"Nothing," Sam laughed. She thought back to when she had that discussion with Jason - when they were stuck in a cabin - over the traditional roles of man and woman, and how their partnership had broken those norms. Sam had been the one to fix things, whether it be engines, computers, etc. whereas Jason was the one to cook and clean. She knew that indeed, Jason had worked hard for this meal to be perfect, and she thought it was incredibly hot to know that her man was in an apron in the kitchen. However, if she were to be honest, she wasn't sure if she could exactly focus on the food. She knew what was happening after the food and she was most definitely nervous but becoming increasingly excited.

"Yeah, sure, nothing," Jason scuffed and then took a bite along with Sam.

"Wow, this is…" Sam started.

"Really good," Jason completed.

"Oh! Confident now are we?"

"I was just helping you out so that you may continue chewing your food," Jason laughed.

"Always the gentleman huh."

"Always," Jason gave a cheeky smile. Sam took to her glass, giving a small stare while taking a sip of the wine.

"I was thinking, maybe I could hire a professional chef for the penthouse. With me constantly having to order out or make microwave dinner, I worry about the nutritional intake for the kids, but um, seems like I have a perfect solution right in front of me," Sam teased.

"Are you giving me a job offer?"

"Well, I mean, you've been unemployed for quite some time now and I've been allowing you to live here for over a month now…"

"Allowing! You seem to forget that this is my place!" Jason reminded.

"Hmm… is it really? Technically we're still married, so this place is as much yours as it is mine, and from I've seen, I've been the one paying all the bills and contributing to the household…" Sam continued to tease.

"So, that's what this is all about? You think that I don't contribute enough to the household," Jason played along.

"Nope, definitely not. But I will say, that cooking is always a very good start," Sam placed her fork down and seductively walked over to Jason. Jason's eyes stared upon Sam's body; her hips swaying from side to side, her smoky eyes seducing him, and her hands, reaching out for his, waiting to be pulled in. Jason obliged and drew Sam onto his lap.

"Well… how could I ever refuse an offer like that."

Sam leaned over to grab Jason's glass of wine, took a large swig and proceeded to place it back on the table, never once moving her eyes from Jason.

"Does that mean you'll be cooking every day?"

"Anything for the Queen," Jason replied, slowing rubbing his hand down her back.

"Ooo, the Queen."

"Yes, the Queen. But I have a request in return,"

"Wait a second. Are you allowed to ask requests of a Queen? Perhaps I have a guillotine in the back closest."

"I'm begging for leniency."

"I always love a man who begs," Sam inched closer. The candles that were lit, shone a warm shadow upon the couple's face, adding more heat to already brewing intensity. Jason's heart rate rose at the anticipation and Sam crashed onto his lips, swinging her arms around Jason's head, pulling him ever so closer. Her lips, so soft and so warm, and her tongue, swirled with his, tasted so sweet. Each tried to get closer and closer to another, until both had to catch their breaths and withdrew.

"I'll beg forever and ever, if it means I can be with you."

"There's no man I'd rather be with than you," Sam replied, once again leaning in for another kiss until, once more, they were out of breath again.

"There's a desert round, if you'd so like," Jason offered.

"I think we can think of a better desert upstairs."

"I like the way you think."

Jason reached his arm underneath Sam's legs and easily lifted her as he stood up from the chair. Sam, who's hands were already around his neck, held on a little tighter. They both reached the bedroom and Jason gently and softly led Sam down onto the bed.

"Take your shirt off," Sam demanded as she sat up a little, ready to watch the live strip show.

"Your wish is my command, your royal highness," Jason replied and ensued to slowly, at a snail's pace, to unbutton each button. Half way through, Sam stood up, leaned over him, gripped each end of his shirt and violently ripped the shirt apart, a few stray buttons scattering across the room.

"You're too slow," Sam insisted, rubbing her hands over his bare chest.

"My apologies. Would you like me to go faster?" Jason reached for his belt buckle.

"No, no. Let me do it," Sam shoved Jason's hands away and instead, unbuckled his belt.

Once the belt had left the loops from his jeans, Jason lightly pushed Sam down onto the bed again and grabbed Sam's wrist, pinning them above her head.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I'm ready."


	30. Chapter 30

**First, I would like to thank everyone for their patience as I update this story slower than a turtle slugging through mud. And thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **I wrote 3 different over 3k words chapters for this one chapter just because I was having so much trouble choosing a direction for this story. I'm also trying to wrap up this story soon because it's been over a year... yeah, my fault, whoops.**

 **This chapter is very short, probably the shortest in the entire story, but it's a set up for the next chapter, so bare with me.**

 **Thank you for the continued support and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"Good morning."

"Hmm, good morning," Sam replied while Jason held her tighter underneath the sheets.

"Did you sleep well?"

"With you beside me, how could I not sleep well?"

"You're amazing, you know," Jason spoke and nibbled under her ear, causing her to laugh and shrug shoulders to get away from his ticklish, prickly beard.

"Stop," she giggled. Turning around to face him, Sam laid a hand on his cheek. "Last night was more than I could have ever dreamed of."

"I agree… we've always been intense haven't we? It's a good thing the kids weren't here. You would've woken them up, and who know, maybe they would have been scared enough by your screaming that they would have called 911," Jason teased.

"Oh shut up! You're such a jerk," Sam replied with a small slap to his cheek.

"Ouch… what do you say I make us some breakfast?" Jason offered.

"Sure, do you need any help?"

"Um… no thank you, I like my kitchen in one piece please."

"Hey, come on! I'm not that bad anymore. Emma has been teaching me a lot. I can even make pancakes and muffins now. You just don't ever let me show you!"

"Well, remember that time right before I went to Pentonville and you made me a BLT?"

"Yes yes yes, the BLT was burnt to a crisp," Sam sighed. It was nice in the cabin; romantic and relaxing. The only issue was that the prison sentence was always looming above like a dark angry cloud ready to shower upon the knowing victims below. "Maybe one day we'll be able to go back to the cabin."

"Or to the house where the old box car used to be."

"Of course, how could I forget. We spent our very first wedding night there, well depending on what day you call the wedding night. That would be really nice if we could be able to go back sometime."

"Yes it would. Now, come on, what would you like for breakfast? An omelet, pancakes, French toast, muffins?" Jason shelled out the various options. Sam thought for a moment, placing a finger to her chin.

"As much as a picture of you baking me muffins would be hilarious, I won't hurt your ego so harshly, so instead I'll ask for a cheese and bacon omelet.

"Alright, one cheese and bacon omelet coming right up," Jason said, tapping on Sam's leg before climbing out of the bed and grabbed his pair of jeans.

Sam leaped across the bed and took a hold of Jason's shirt before he could get to it.

"I wanted you shirtless in the kitchen," she demanded.

"Really?" he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've missed your six pack and I want to get every chance possible to see it. Besides, nothing is hotter than my man cooking in the kitchen with his shirt off."

"Oh, is that so?" Well in that case," Jason quickly sped to the other side of the bedroom and grabbed Sam's shirt. She smirked, walked to her dresser and grabbed a new blouse.

"Gosh, you're mean."

"That's what happens when you're too lazy to unpack your clothes out of the boxes. Now, let's go. Stop complaining and make me some breakfast!" she retorted and spanked Jason's bottom as he walked past her.

* * *

"One cheese and bacon omelet for you and one cheese and bacon omelet for me," Jason brought the two dishes out of the kitchen and placed them on the respective places on the dining table.

"Thank you very much, you may now get your shirt back," Sam replied with a smile and handed the black cotton shirt back to its respective owner.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. If I'd known how…"

"How what?!" she interrupted.

"Um…nothing…" Jason wisely remained silent.

"That's what I thought. It's the price you pay to be with the Queen."

"And I would pay any price if to spend just one more second with you," Jason smiled.

"You are too sweet… and wow is delicious," Sam replied when she took a bite of the omelet.

"Thank you, I'm sure yours would have been just as good," Jason countered sarcastically.

"You are such a tool! You know what? I want that shirt back!"

"Nope, I already have it on, silly goose," he took a quick bite from his omelet.

"I can solve that easily," she pushed her chair back and ran after Jason. However, Jason was too quick and ran away from her, shoving his chair in Sam's way in the process.

"Try and catch me!" he teased from the opposite side of the couch. He leaned left when Sam leaned left and leaned right when she leaned right. Suddenly, Sam lurched over the couch and reached Jason's arm, but he managed to escape, ran back to the dining table and picked up a glass of water.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!" and just like that he splashed her face with water. He then immediately ran away up the stairs, knowing that Sam would be seething for revenge. However, he was a bit confused when instead of running after him, she fled to the kitchen.

Then, suddenly, he heard a blood curdling scream. He left all his previous thoughts behind him and sprinted to the kitchen and collapsed to the ground when he saw Sam lying motionless on the cold tile floors.

"Sam…hey Sam…come on talk to me," he was utterly flabbergasted and clueless as to what could have happened. He turned her body to face him and checked for any blood, and somewhat relieved to see nothing. "Sam, honey, wake up…what happened," he kept shaking her desperately trying to wake her up from her apparent unconsciousness.

"BOO!" she screamed and could have sworn that he jumped like a kangaroo, followed by him falling back and hitting his back into the cabinetry. He held his hand to his chest as if he had just had a heart attack, meanwhile, Sam grabbed something from behind the kitchen and pointed it at him.

A fire extinguisher. Things were about to get messy. She pulled the pin, aimed the nozzle and quickly sprayed him down with the white foam.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled over the spray.

"If I can't have the shirt, then no one can," she replied, hysterically laughing. She fell to the ground in a heap of giggles, barely able to catch a breath while Jason took a kitchen towel to wipe off his face. Looking down at his wife unable to contain herself, Jason couldn't help but allow for a big grin to appear on his face. Nothing could make him happier than seeing her happy.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to go pick up Danny from preschool, bring him home and then grab Emma," Sam said to Jason, whom was sitting on the couch, freshly showered, as she came down the stairs and grabbed her keys off the desk.

"I'll make sure that Danny is in bed and napping by the time you come home with Emma then," Jason replied.

"Great, thank you babe," and then her phone began buzzed in her jeans pocket. "Hmm it's Spinelli. He sent me a series of text messages. He says that…oh, wow… apparently, Nikolas accessed his bank account last night around 11 PM," she read off the messages.

"Did Spinelli mention from where Nikolas accessed his account?" Jason questioned.

"Should you even ask? According to Spinelli, he's on a remote island in the Mediterranean."

"Cassadine Island?"

"Nope, seems like it's a different island. It's still in Greece though."

"I wonder why he would he would do something so stupid though…" Jason pondered.

"Everyone makes a mistake at some point. At the risk of sounding cheesy, nobody is perfect," Sam replied.

"Well… I guess we're going to Greece."


End file.
